Hate
by kikay292
Summary: Gokudera hates everything about Yamamoto... WARNING: YAOI YAMAGOKU Yamamoto - seme x Gokudera - uke 8059 with 1827
1. Chapter 1: Scent

***DISCLAIMER***

It was a regular Saturday afternoon. Gokudera was walking to Tsuna's home because he was going to do his normal routine, tutoring his Juudaime. He pressed the doorbell twice before the door opened, revealing a smiling woman. "Good morning," he greeted in a very formal way.

"Oh my, good morning, Gokudera-kun, Tsuna-kun is waiting for you in his room," Nana said as she led Gokudera to her son's room.

"Thank you," Gokudera thanked when he was in front of the door of Tsuna's room. He knocked on it twice before opening the door. "Good morning, Juudaime!" he greeted loudly as he walked inside only to see a very lively cow, playing with (or rather bullying ^_^) Tsuna.

"STUPIDERA!" Lambo shouted as he jumped to Gokudera, making the man fall on the floor.

Gokudera was lying on his back and he was easily aggravated at what the stupid kid had done. "What the hell do you think you're doing, stupid cow?" he asked angrily as he tried to push the cow above him, carefully so he wouldn't hurt himself because the cow is gripping his hair tightly, pulling and playing with it carelessly.

Tsuna kneeled beside Gokudera and tried to take Lambo away but every time he pulls the cow, Gokudera's hair is being pulled also.

"Yo, Tsuna," Yamamoto greeted, getting the attention of the three. He didn't notice Lambo and Gokudera lying on the floor and as he walked inside Tsuna's room, he was about to take a step and hit Gokudera's face when Lambo laughed his usual arrogant laugh. Yamamoto quickly noticed him and he stop moving, fortunately. He looked down and saw Gokudera and Lambo.

"Yamamoto-kun, help us," Tsuna said in panic, still trying to get the stupid cow away from Gokudera.

Yamamoto kneeled from where he was standing and took something in his pocket. "Yo," he greeted Lambo. "Here," he said as he revealed a grape candy on his palm.

Lambo's eyes sparkled as he stopped his movements. "Nyahaha," he laughed loudly, taking the candy away from Takeshi's hand. "Lambo-san won and this is his reward!" he said arrogantly as he moved away from Gokudera. "Mama! Mama! Lambo-san won in wrestling!" he shouted as he run away.

"Are you okay, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked as he helped Gokudera to sit.

"Don't touch me, Yakyuu baka," Gokudera said as he quickly fixed his hair. "Damn that stupid cow," he cursed in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna apologized accompanied with a nervous laugh.

"No, it's fine, Juudaime. It's the stupid cow's fault," Gokudera said, smiling at his Juudaime though a sweat dropped at the side of his cheek because he just made his tenth feel sorry.

"Ma, ma, let's start our group study," Yamamoto interrupted as he sat near the table, placing his things on it.

Gokudera sat near the table also while giving the baseball nut a glare. "Why are you here, anyway?" he asked the rain guardian angrily.

"Because I don't have practice," Yamamoto smiled in his usual playful tone.

"Tsk," Gokudera hissed but chose to just accept that Yamamoto is here with them. He opened the book and started discussing.

The group study was going pretty well. Gokudera with his glasses on and his hair tied was truly a genius. The study wasn't boring per se; with Yamamoto adding jokes makes the study lively. Though Gokudera found those jokes corny and he yelled at Yamamoto most of the time, he was somehow happy that the rain guardian was here.

"Ah, I'll get some snacks," Tsuna said as he let go of the pen he was holding. "What do you want?" he asked both of them.

"Anything is fine, Tsuna," Yamamoto said as he stretched his arms.

"I'll help you, Juudaime," Gokudera said while wiping the sweat he hadn't noticed he had 'til now.

"No, I'm fine, just rest for a while," Tsuna said as he quickly ran down the stairs.

Gokudera yawned as he supported his chin with his palm. Studying was really tiring but it was fun today. Two hours of studying wouldn't be fun without these two. He was about to smile when he felt the rain guardian staring at him. "What the hell are you staring at?" he asked as a frown was formed on his face, anger starting to quickly take over his good mood.

"Haha," Yamamoto laughed his usual laugh. "I just realized you look good with your glasses on," he stated with his playful tone.

Gokudera was taken aback, hearing those words. Why the hell would Yamamoto say that all of the sudden? Well, maybe because he is a true idiot. A blush was quickly formed on his pale cheeks as his anger or rather irritation took over his emotions. "Bastard," he said as he rested his head on the table, his arms functioning as a pillow. He was never happy with this guy alone. He was always irritated just feeling the presence of the baseball nut. He hates this guy, everything about him… everything.

The door of Tsuna's room opened and Gokudera quickly stood up to help his Juudaime but was stilled when a lady came in instead. She was his elder sister, Bianchi. "B-Bianchi," he gasped before he fell, sitting on the floor while clutching his stomach tightly. It hurt him like hell. "Ugh," he managed to hiss before dozing off. Yamamoto quickly caught him and he carried the storm guardian to Tsuna's bed.

* * *

><p><em>He always irritates me. Damn that Yakyuu baka. I hate everything about him… everything… so much… his voice, his smell, his gestures, especially his smile, I hate them. Everyone thinks he is kind. How the hell is a guy like him kind? He likes teasing me. Last time, he said I look good with my hair tied up. Now, he said I look good with my glasses on. What the hell is wrong with him? He is a real bastard… an idiot… a baseball nut. I hate him. He always gets in my nerves.<em>

Gokudera opened his eyes lazily. He was lying on someone's bed. It wasn't Tsuna's room because he was sure that this isn't his Juudaime's bed. This isn't his apartment also so where the hell is he? He clutched his stomach again because it still hurt a little. _Damn, I disgraced myself again in front Juudaime… hn? This smell… _Gokudera looked around the room and he saw baseball stuffs… posters, magazines, bat, ball, gloves… everything about baseball. This is obviously the baseball nut's room. This damn, messy room is Yamamoto's room._So this is why I dreamed about that damn baseball nut._

Gokudera was about to sit up when the door opened, revealing its owner wearing only a towel around his lower waist. Gokudera's eyes widened but he quickly rolled to the side of the bed, facing the wall as a dark blush was quickly formed on his cheeks. "What the hell is wrong with you, Yakyuu baka," he asked angrily.

Yamamoto laughed at the Storm guardian's response. "I just finished my bath, what do you expect?" he asked as he took another towel and sat on his bed, making Hayato twitch. "Are you feeling ok now?" he asked Gokudera while drying his hair.

"I'm fine, why am I here anyway?" Gokudera answered and asked Takeshi at the same time. He was trying really hard to ignore the smell he hates the most.

After Gokudera passed out, they (except Bianchi) took care of him 'til it got late. Tsuna couldn't possibly let him sleep there today because all the possible people related to Mafia were in his house for an unknown reason and they somehow decided to stay there. Tsuna said that Gokudera should stay at Yamamoto's house (Yamamoto suggested that) 'til morning since there is no one to take care of him in his house.

"Tsk, don't mistake me. I'll only stay here because Juudaime said it, not because I want to, you got that?" Gokudera said coldly, still not giving Yamamoto a glance.

Yamamoto just laughed and stood up when he finished drying his hair. He put his pajama on before remembering something. "Gokudera," he called, making the silver-haired man flinch. "If you're feeling hungry, I'll cook for you," he said in his usual tone, smiling at Gokudera even though the man isn't looking at him.

"Hn, I'm not hungry," Hayato said. He isn't really hungry. His stomach is still not in mood for eating and it still hurts just by remembering his sister's face. He covered his whole body with a blanket, telling Yamamoto to just shut up because he doesn't like hearing the baseball nut's voice.

Yamamoto just laughed again at Gokudera's coldness. He took his futon and placed it on the floor. "Dera," he called again as he took another pair of pajama in his drawer. When the Italian didn't make any move, he sat on his bed before pulling the blanket down to Gokudera's waist.

Gokudera's eyes were wide opened because of the action and he got furious like always. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he shouted angrily.

"Here," Yamamoto said as he gave Hayato the pair of pajama. "Your clothes aren't comfortable in sleep, right?" he said with a smile before going to his futon. "Goodnight," he said as he lied on the futon.

Gokudera took it and he sat up on the bed. He stared and frowned at Yamamoto immediately when he saw the man sleeping on his futon. "Hey, aren't you going to sleep here?" he asked Takeshi. This isn't his house so shouldn't he be the one sleeping on the futon?

"Sick person should be treated nicely," Yamamoto said as he looked at Hayato with a smile.

"Just so you know, I'm not sick," Gokudera said as he started changing. Once he was done, he looked at Yamamoto and was surprised when the man was already sleeping. He stared at him and a frown was quickly formed on his face. _Tsk._ Yes, he gets irritated just by seeing Yamamoto's face but he couldn't stop himself from staring at him. "Tch," Gokudera looked away and lied on the bed. He covered himself with the blanket then closed his eyes tightly. _This smell… I hate this smell._

* * *

><p><em>I'm staring at my young self and my mother. They're playing the piano happily.<em>

_I was so young when I met her but I knew that I like her. She had a very warm atmosphere surrounding her. I always thought she was an angel. She liked playing piano and so did I. She played the piano beautifully and she taught me how to play it. She used to visit me 'til one day, she stopped. No one really told me why and I almost hated her because of that. Heh. I was so lonely 'til that day came. There is really no truth that is untold, is there? She was my mother and she died. No one told me. No one did. No damn people did. That day, I started to hate every people in the world. I didn't trust anyone. Well, who would after that? Even after they told me the truth… when I knew that my father really loved my mother, I still can't change the way I see things. Because in the end, no one really intended to tell me the truth. They were planning to hide it forever. Damn them all._

"_Mama, where are you going?" My young self asked when he saw mother stood up._

"_I have to leave, Hayato. Take care of yourself," her gentle voice told the little me._

_What?_

"_Why are you leaving me?" the little me asked as tears started to form in his eyes._

"_I have to," my mother answered, patting my young self's head and giving him the gentlest smile._

_No!_

"_You don't have to!" my young self shouted._

_For some reason, she stared at me, the adult me, and gave me a smile that made my heart throb painfully. It was a farewell smile. I ran to her and reached out my hand to stop her from fading. "No, wait!"_

"Gokudera!"

"Huh?" Gokudera opened his eyes. It was still dark. His arm was stretched upwards and Yamamoto was holding his hand. He was sweating and he has tears.

"Hey, are you ok?" Yamamoto asked worriedly as he wiped Gokudera's tears and sweat away.

Gokudera couldn't answer quickly because he is still in a shock at what he had dreamt. He tried to forget that memory and he was succeeding. Why now? Why did he dream about it now? His heart throbbed painfully against his chest. He looked at Yamamoto with frown of fear. "I-I'm fine… just—," he answered but was cut off when Yamamoto pulled him and made him straddle his lap. Yamamoto held and hugged him tightly. Gokudera wanted to push the man away but was too weak to even make a move. When was the last time someone hugged him? He couldn't remember. He had already forgotten how it felt. He had forgotten how great it felt… and Yamamoto was making him remember it all… the warmth… the comfort… the love… Yamamoto was hugging him so tight that he couldn't do anything but hug back. He buried his face on Yamamoto's shoulder and thought deeply. The memory he dreamt… that memory was so painful that just by even thinking about it, his heart wants to burst because of pain. Gokudera clutched Yamamoto's shirt tightly as he closed his eyes. _This smell… _He finally remembered this smell. It was like his mother's… simple, no perfume, just natural. He didn't really hate it. He liked it. "Bastard…"


	2. Chapter 2: Smile

***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

><p>Gokudera was tapping his pen on the table repeatedly while looking at the clock above the board. The class will be over soon and he wanted to get the hell out of this damn room already. <em>Five… Four… Three...Two… One…<em> Finally, the bell rang— the sound Gokudera wanted to hear so badly. He stood up from his chair once the sensei bid his goodbye and went near his Juudaime's seat. "Juudaime, let's go," he said excitedly.

"Hai," Tsuna stood up from his chair and he turned his head to look at Yamamoto. "Let's go home," he said cheerfully as he took his bag.

Yamamoto gave a smile with a sorry look in it as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I have practice," he told Sawada, laughing afterwards.

"Oh, ok, we'll be going first then, take care!" Tsuna said, waving his hand.

Gokudera watched his Juudaime say his goodbye to Kyoko and some other classmates before they started walking out of the room.

"Take care on your way home, Tsuna," Yamamoto said as he patted Tsuna's head. "You too, Gokudera," he said, giving the silver-haired a gentle smile.

"Tch," Gokudera didn't bother giving Yamamoto a glance and just turned his head and walked passed the baseball nut. It has been two weeks already since that night. Nothing really changed between them, actually, except the fact that he likes Yamamoto's scent now. But even if he feels that way, it doesn't mean that he doesn't hate the baseball nut now. In fact, he hates Yamamoto more now than before. Why does that idiot have to have his mother's scent? That dream made him realize this unacceptable truth. It also made him remember his true feelings… the feeling of uneasiness… the feeling of anxiety… the feeling of hatred… Does he still not trust anyone? Can he still not forgive the people who lied to him? Does he truly trust his Juudaime and the guardians? Is he not alone now? Are the people around him his true friends? No. The answers to those questions are yet to be answered. What does he feel for them? He still doesn't know. He doesn't know anything except the hatred he feels in his heart.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna called as he stopped in front of the gate of his house.

"Yes, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, looking at his Juudaime seriously because Tsuna sounded serious also.

Tsuna gave Gokudera a reassuring smile before he started speaking. "You know, you can tell me anything," Tsuna said, nervousness was obvious in his tone. "I'm always here, Gokudera-kun," he told his right hand man then laughed his usual nervous laugh, unsure if what he said was right. "Take care," he said before running inside his house.

Gokudera was stunned hearing those words. Did he look like he needed to say something? No. He was actually acting pretty normal in front of his Juudaime. After all, he doesn't like worrying Tsuna. He watched the door of Tsuna's house close before he took a step to leave. He walked with his hands in his pockets as he thought deeply. Did he look like he was sad? _I was never sad. Damn my life. _But still, those words made his heart skip a beat. Does he really need someone? He was fine being alone for years so why now? Why now does he have to feel this way? He never needed anyone before. Rain suddenly started pouring down from the sky. _Oh shoot. _He didn't even notice that the sky was dark. _Fuck my life. And my umbrella is missing. _Gokudera ran fast to look for some shield from the rain. _Tsk. _This situation really sets the mood. It made him look like he was really sad. _Fuck. _Five minutes… Ten minutes… Fifteen… Thirty… _Damn. _Gokudera sat on the wet bench. He didn't bother getting wet by it because he, himself, is already wet.

_**Flashback:**_

_Gokudera was running around their house, playing by himself cheerfully._

"_It's already been five years since then…" Gokudera stopped and hid when he heard the maid's voice. He didn't know why but he suddenly became curious because of those words. _

"_Since when?" the other maid asked._

"_When Master Hayato's mother passed away."_

"_EH? Master Hayato isn't Madame's child?"_

_Huh?_

"_What are you saying? Master Hayato was a child he gave to a young pianist."_

_My mother was a young pianist?_

…

_Eh?_

_**End of Flashback**_

_I just ran away from the castle after that._ _Heh, honestly, why do those damn maids know when I don't? _"Tch," Gokudera expressed his annoyance. Thinking too much is really bad. He just made himself feel this way.

"Gokudera!"

Gokudera flinched, surprised. He shut his eyes tightly; knowing the voice that shouted his name belongs to the person he hates the most. The person he expects the least to see at a time like this,

"You forgot your umbrella," Yamamoto said with a smile as he gave Gokudera his umbrella. (His practice was cancelled due to the rain, of course.)

Gokudera ignored the smile, took and opened the umbrella then he started to walk.

"Why didn't you go to my house? You're pretty close there already," Yamamoto asked as he walked beside Gokudera.

"Like hell I'd go there," Gokudera said, still not looking at Yamamoto, annoyance was obvious in his tone. He is an idiot. Doesn't he understand that Gokudera doesn't like him?

"Are you still mad at me?" The baseball nut asked the silver-haired all of the sudden.

Gokudera stopped walking as he looked at Yamamoto with anger, confused and easily annoyed at what he heard. "What—." _Oh… _He just remembered. After that moment, when they hugged each other, Gokudera fell asleep straddling Yamamoto. When he woke up that morning, he started yelling at Yamamoto, saying bad words to him, because he was pissed at himself and he couldn't blame anyone but Yamamoto. Then, he just ran out of the house, still aggravated. "No," he answered and started to walk again. He isn't angry at what happened anymore. He is angry at Yamamoto's presence now.

"Ma, ma, you really worried us there, I thought you hated me already," Takeshi said with a smile, scratching the back of his head.

_Baka, I have hated you from the start. _"Us?" Gokudera asked.

Yamamoto stopped walking when they arrived in front of their sushi store. "Yes, me and old man was worried, he heard your ramblings," he answered the silver-haired. "Want to come in?"

"Tsk," Gokudera agreed. He walked after the rain guardian. Apologizing to Yamamoto's old man might be necessary and a free dinner in this sushi store wouldn't be so bad. He heard the baseball nut say 'I'm home' first before they went upstairs to Yamamoto's room. Takeshi gave him a towel to dry his hair and some clothes to wear because he is really wet.

Gokudera dried his hair first before wearing the clothes Yamamoto gave him. The clothes weren't big, they fit him actually and he liked it because it fits his style. "Where'd you get this?" he asked wondering why Yamamoto has something like these.

"I forgot. But I used to wear those when I still have the same height as you," Yamamoto answered with a smile.

"Oh," Gokudera responded in a whisper, realizing that he is short. He laughed a little in his mind; he hadn't realized that 'til now. He went down the stairs with Yamamoto to eat dinner. Yamamoto's old man served them some tuna and they started to eat.

"You really worried me there. I thought Takeshi did something bad to you," Takeshi's dad told Gokudera, laughing afterwards.

"I'm sorry to have you worried," Gokudera apologized.

"Ma, ma, old man is overacting the whole time. It's not like I'll hurt someone precious to me, right Gokudera?" Yamamoto said followed by his carefree laugh.

Gokudera didn't know how to react after hearing what was just said. He didn't know he was precious to Yamamoto— the person he truly hates the most. Funny, isn't it? Was he really precious? How does it feel to be precious to someone? Gokudera stopped himself from thinking too much and chose to just ignore those words and continued eating. _Don't just say things like that, damn baseball nut._ "Thanks for the meal," he thanked after eating so many. He likes the food here, after all. He looked at Yamamoto who was still stuffing himself full. "I'll go upstairs," Gokudera said as he stood up.

"'Kay," was all Yamamoto could answer at the moment.

Gokudera went upstairs and went straight to the rain guardian's room. There, he stood near the window and stared at the rain as it fell on the ground. He frowned, remembering everything about Yamamoto again. The baseball nut is just like the rain… the title of the rain guardian really suits him. They are truly alike. They just come whenever they want to, not even bothering about the others. They are really annoying, the rain… the baseball nut. Yamamoto is really annoying… really, really annoying. Gokudera truly hates this guy. Why does this Yakyuu baka always stick with him? Why are they always together? Why can't he just say no to this stupid Japanese? Why can't he just tell this idiot that he really hates him? Why can't he just push this guy away? Why can't he just ignore Yamamoto?

"Gokudera," Yamamoto called as he walked inside his room, closing the door behind him. He went beside Gokudera and joined him in viewing the rain.

"Ye?" Gokudera asked, not averting his eyes from the raindrops. He was waiting for the rain to stop and he was sure that he would get what he wants soon.

"Nothing, I'm just happy 'coz you're not mad at me," Yamamoto told the boy in his usual happy tone.

Gokudera quickly averted his eyes from the rain to Yamamoto. Who says such things to him so casually? No one… no one ever did. No one had ever felt that happy just because of that lame reason. How can he say such things so casually? And with such a happy smile? How? No one has ever said the words Yamamoto always says to him… so how come Yamamoto says it like it was just a normal thing to say? And his smile… that damn smile… such a happy smile… he didn't know it exists. That smile… he hates it so much. It was like Yamamoto has no problems or worries at all. That smile… it was like his mother's smile. He used to love that smile. "You know, I hate you," Gokudera said in a whisper, unsure if he wants Yamamoto to hear it or not.

"Haha," Yamamoto just laughed at what he heard.

Gokudera was upset, hearing that laugh. He wanted a different response from the man because of what he said but all he heard was a laugh. _Why? Why am I expecting something? _Gokudera took a step back when he saw Yamamoto walking towards him and before he could even speak a word, he felt himself being hugged by the baseball nut. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist and shoulders. _What the hell?_

"You don't have to say it," Yamamoto whispered.

Gokudera was stunned for a moment, hearing that voice. _Huh? _It was different from what he was always hearing. The voice… the tone… they were different. He didn't know exactly how that voice and tone were different from the usual but… oh… he couldn't explain what he, himself, felt when he heard it. "Let go…" he unintentionally whispered. He didn't know why he wasn't yelling at Yamamoto. He didn't know why he wasn't pushing the baseball idiot away. But most of all, he didn't know why he isn't getting mad at Takeshi. He couldn't even feel a single bit of anger. "Let go," he repeated.

Yamamoto pulled away and then stared at the silver-haired. He gave the Storm guardian his usual smile as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, don't get mad," he apologized but still, in his usual tone.

"Bastard," Gokudera said before pushing Yamamoto out of the way. He ran out of the room and out of the house. _Damn bastard. Hugging me then smiling like that… how long does he plan on making me remember my mother? _"Damn bastard."


	3. Chapter 3: Touch

***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

><p>Gokudera threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling of his apartment. He sighed deeply as he thought of what just happen. <em>Why the hell did I run? <em>"Tsk" _I should have just punched him... But… that scent… that smile… Fuck! _Gokudera was trying so hard to get mad at the baseball nut earlier but he couldn't. He thought of shouting at the man who was hugging him, he thought of punching him in the face but he couldn't bring himself to do those and it was all because of that scent and smile. His hug felt really warm too that it made Gokudera shiver. _I hate him. I truly hate him. How could an idiot like him make me feel so damn complicated? Bastard. _He closed his eyes, feeling tired of arguing with himself.

Few hours later after their fight…

"Nnn…" Gokudera murmured as he felt gentle hands wiping his sweat away from his face and then a damp towel was placed on his forehead, waking him up from his sleep. He was sick, he was sure of that. The headache he feels, the heat of his body that makes him feel so cold, it was enough for him to realize that he was truly sick. _Damn, rain._ He opened his eyes slowly to see the person who was taking care of him. "Yamamoto..?" he whispered once he saw the figure of the man who was sitting on his bed. A part of him felt at ease, knowing that Yamamoto is here to take care of him.

"How are you feeling?" Yamamoto asked, smiling at Gokudera.

"I…" Gokudera breathed. He didn't know what to answer. He didn't want to tell Yamamoto that he feels awful. It will surely make him look weak. "Why are you here?" he asked, changing the topic, as he removed the towel away from his forehead only to be stopped by the rain guardian.

"Don't remove it, 'Dera," Yamamoto said, gripping Gokudera's wrist with his left hand while the other hand placed the towel again on the silver-haired boy's forehead.

"No… Don't want it," Gokudera insisted as his free hand tried to remove the towel but Yamamoto gripped his wrist again.

"You need it," Yamamoto told Gokudera, not letting the boy do what he wants.

Gokudera felt tired and he immediately stopped struggling. Then, he stared at Yamamoto with annoyance before he spoke again. "Why are you here, Yakyuu baka?" he asked for the second time.

"You forgot to lock your door, 'Dera."

"And?"

"You're mad at me that's why I came here," Yamamoto answered as he let go of Gokudera's wrists.

Gokudera gave Yamamoto a frown, confused at what he just heard. "You know, if someone is mad at you, you should stay away from that someone, baka," he explained and insulted the baseball nut at the last part. Honestly, who does something like that? If someone is mad at you, it's only natural that you stay away from them. Is Yamamoto really an idiot?

"I won't be able to apologize if I do that," Yamamoto said, laughing afterwards.

Gokudera was surprised when he heard Yamamoto's point. That might be true… but still… He looked away from Yamamoto, unable to find words to say. He blushed, he knew it, but his high temperature is enough to be an excuse why it happened. Is this what it feels like when you are precious to someone? _I don't like it… perhaps._

"Gomen, Gokudera," the rain guardian apologized.

Gokudera frowned, still not giving Yamamoto a glance. He is blushing and he doesn't like it. And why is Yamamoto even apologizing to him? What he did was just a friendly hug… there's nothing to apologize for, unless he did that on purpose to make him angry.

Yamamoto smiled again, seeing Gokudera's response. "It's fine if you don't forgive me now," he told Gokudera but when he didn't receive a response, he frowned but only in his mind, he still has his smile on his face. "Do you not want me here?" he asked the storm guardian.

Gokudera flinched when he heard that. He turned to look at Yamamoto, still with a frown. He didn't say something like that, did he? He actually wanted Yamamoto to stay here and take care of him but he wouldn't say it out loud, of course.

"I called Tsuna already, he'll be here soon," Yamamoto informed Gokudera.

_What? Don't decide things on your own, Yakyuu baka._

"Take care," Yamamoto said, combing Gokudera's hair.

Gokudera closed his eyes as he felt that gentle hand caress him. _Wait. I haven't even answered your question yet. _Everything is happening so fast…

Gokudera saw Yamamoto stood up from the bed and took a step to leave but before he could even take another step, Gokudera held his hand, stopping him. He turned his face to look at the sick boy.

"D-Don't go," Gokudera whispered, barely audible Yamamoto to hear. He didn't know what to say and those words came out from his mouth so suddenly that he stuttered.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, was wide-eyed, unsure if what he heard was right. Did he just hear Gokudera say 'don't go'?

The moment was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Gokudera didn't know how to feel when he heard that. He really didn't want Yamamoto to leave though he doesn't know why but… _Please, damn it. _He couldn't speak his thoughts aloud and he squeezed Yamamoto's hand because of that. He hated himself. He was always so straightforward, why can't he be like that now? His heart almost broke into pieces when Yamamoto freed his hand and left to open the door. _No. Damn it. _He removed the towel on his forehead and put it somewhere near his bed. He rolled over and hid his face on the pillow and cursed himself for being so coward. _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

"Gokudera-kun"

Gokudera cursed himself more, hearing his Juudaime's voice. Not that he hated Tsuna coming here in his apartment but that means Yamamoto really did leave him. "I'm sorry for making you come all the way here, Juudaime," he apologized as he looked at the tenth. He hated himself more when he realized that he's a bother to his Juudaime.

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun. Anyway, you should take a rest," Tsuna placed as he placed the damp towel on Gokudera's forehead.

Gokudera, surprisingly, didn't remove it. Well, he'll never oppose his Juudaime, after all. He bit his lower lip, frowning a little. He wanted to ask Tsuna where Yamamoto went but he couldn't. That would be so out of his character.

Tsuna stared at Gokudera, confused at what the silver-haired was thinking. "You should sleep… or do you want to talk about Yamamoto?" he asked unsurely.

Gokudera was surprised, hearing that. Can Tsuna read his thoughts? No… It might be his hyper intuition.

"I told you, you can tell me anything," Tsuna whispered gently, smiling at Gokudera.

Gokudera sighed. Maybe, he really needed to talk. His heart feels really heavy now with him keeping everything to himself. "Juudaime, these past few days, I…" Gokudera started to talk. He told his Juudaime everything that happened these past few days. The dreams, the tears, the doubts, his thoughts, the scent and smile… everything… he spoke about how his feelings for Yamamoto gradually changes. He told Tsuna how he wanted the Yakyuu baka to stay by his side now. "I know this isn't right but I think I'm—," Gokudera paused when he lost his words. What was he going to say again? He thinks he is what? _No way. There's no way I'm falling in love with an idiot. _There's just no way he'll love an idiot like him. "I'm sorry Juudaime, I forgot what I was going to say," he apologized.

"I-I think it's fine, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna finally spoke his thoughts, making Gokudera look at him with confusion. "I think it isn't wrong for you to feel that way… Telling me how you feel and wanting Yamamoto to stay beside you… don't those mean that you're finally starting to trust us? After what happened to your past, you're finally opening your heart," he explained from the bottom of his heart, smiling nervously at Gokudera in the end.

Gokudera, in contrast, was shut. He didn't know what to say. It was like the weight on his shoulders was gone. His Juudaime just made him understand everything. His Juudaime made him realize that what he feels isn't something to feel so bad about.

"Tadaima," Yamamoto suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startling the two. "I brought some medicine," he said placing the bag with medicine on the bed.

"Y-You…" Gokudera didn't know how to express the anger he suddenly felt when he saw the baseball idiot's face. (Tsuna and Yamamoto just stared at him, waiting for the words that will come out from his mouth.) "Why are you here? I thought you left!" he yelled at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto sat on the bed and just laughed, hearing Gokudera's loud voice. Gokudera surely has too much energy for some sick person. "I just went to buy some medicine," he informed the very angered Storm Guardian.

Gokudera's eyes never averted its gaze from Yamamoto. His brows twitched with anger and he wanted to throw bombs to the rain guardian… only if he isn't sick. What were all those dramas for? And he said such embarrassing words such as 'don't go' also. He was even about to plead for it. What were all those for? He blushed darkly with embarrassment. _Damn you, bastard._ He really hates this guy. There's no way this is love. There's just no way.

Yamamoto removed the towel from Gokudera's forehead and pulled him by the hand, helping him sit up.

Gokudera bowed his head, shutting his eyes close as he felt dizzy from the new position. "Shit," he cursed in a whisper because he feels really awful.

"'Dera," Yamamoto called as he cupped Gokudera's cheek, making the boy look at him. "Here," he said as he put a pill on Gokudera's mouth. Then, he took the glass of water that he brought before coming in this room and helped Gokudera drink it. (Tsuna just looked away)

Gokudera was about to retort to Yamamoto about how he can do that on his own but the window of his room suddenly opened, revealing Tsuna's tutor.

"R-Reborn," Tsuna stuttered, remembering that he has a training today. The two guardians just stared at the arcobaleno.

"I'm going to take him," Reborn said as he went near Tsuna.

"G-Gokudera-kun, take care," Tsuna told Gokudera as he was dragged by Reborn to the window.

"Y-You too, Juudaime, thank you for coming here," Gokudera managed to say before his Juudaime was dragged out of the room, screaming (LOL). He and Yamamoto stared at the window with worry, feeling bad for Tsuna.

"Haha, that was fast… and scary," Yamamoto laughed, scratching the back of his head. "You should sleep now, Gokudera," he said, patting Gokudera's head.

Gokudera felt shivers went down his spine as he received the gentle touch of Yamamoto. He looked at the baseball nut and suddenly blushed when Yamamoto gave him a smile. "B-Baka," he whispered as he bowed his head, slapping Yamamoto's hand away.

"You should sleep, really," Yamamoto said as he pushed Gokudera down on the bed and covered his body with a blanket.

"I'm not feeling sleepy," Gokudera told the baseball nut, giving him a glare.

"Hai, hai, don't be stubborn now," Yamamoto said before standing up from the bed. "Goodnight," he said, turning the lights off before leaving the room.

"Tsk," Gokudera hissed. Where is Yamamoto going? He won't leave, will he? Sick persons should be treated nicely, after all. Gokudera closed his eyes as he tried to sleep.

_Damn it._

Gokudera opened his eyes again as he sat up. Though he feels dizzy, he stood up from the bed and walked out of his room. He might be sick but he is a man. He can handle little pains. "Yamamoto," he called as he approached the baseball nut who was sitting on the sofa and watching TV.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto was surprised when he heard Gokudera's voice. "You shouldn't get up from your bed," he said as he watched the storm guardian sit beside him.

"I told you, I'm not sleepy," Gokudera told Yamamoto as he stared at the screen to see what the baseball nut was watching. Expectedly, it was another baseball game. Gokudera frowned and took the remote to change the channel but when he was about to press a button, Yamamoto held his hand, stopping him. "What?" he glared at Yamamoto.

"You're sick, you should sleep," Yamamoto insisted as he stole the remote away from Gokudera's hand, smiling at him.

Gokudera frowned angrily at Yamamoto. How many times does he have to say that he isn't feeling sleepy? He may be sick but he isn't weak. "Damn you," he retorted before pushing Yamamoto down on the sofa. He was about to take the remote away from Yamamoto's hand but he suddenly felt dizzy. He supported his body weight with his hands placed on either side of Yamamoto's head to avoid himself from falling. "Tsk," he hissed as his breath became uneven. Maybe, he is really a little weak now, he admits it, but only a little.

"Ma, ma, don't be so stubborn now," Yamamoto said as he sat up, making the boy straddle his lap. He cupped the Italian's cheek so he could look at him in the eyes. "That's why I told you to sleep," he told the Italian, noticing Gokudera's erratic breathing.

Gokudera slapped Yamamoto's hand away only so he could pull the Japanese in a hug. "I'm sick, stop nagging," he grunted, burying his face on Yamamoto's shoulder. "Let me sleep like this." He couldn't stop the urge to hug the man. Yamamoto was so close to him, after all.

Yamamoto smiled at the demand and wrapped his left arm around Gokudera's waist while his right hand played with the boy's silver hair, soothing him. "You're still wearing my clothes, that's uncomfortable, want to change to your pajamas?" he asked the boy.

"No," was Gokudera's quick reply. No way. There is no way he'll take these clothes off. He loves the scent of those, after all. He closed his eyes to assimilate the sensation of Yamamoto's hand playing with his hair more. Yamamoto's touch felt so comfortable to him that his breathing calmed down and soon, he felt sleepy. "Goodnight," he managed to say in a whisper before drifting off to sleep.

Some time in the middle of the night…

Gokudera woke up from his sleep, feeling a little cold. He looked on either side of his bed to see Yamamoto but he found no one. He frowned in frustration before sitting up on his bed. He might be out of his mind for wanting the person he hates so much to stay by his side but he can't help it now, can he? Yamamoto is so gentle to him after all. He was about to turn on the lamp that was placed beside his bed when he saw Yamamoto sleeping on a futon on the floor. He didn't know why but a smile was immediately formed on his lips when he saw the baseball nut. He quickly jumped out of the bed to lie beside Yamamoto, hugging him carefully so he wouldn't wake the Japanese up. It would be very embarrassing for him if he was to be caught, after all.

"Gokudera?"

But unfortunately for Gokudera, Yamamoto woke up, making Gokudera's heart skip a beat with nervousness. "D-Don't mistake me. I just fell from the bed," he said, denying what was untold before pulling away from the hug.

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera with surprise, unable to comprehend quickly why Gokudera said that. But when he did, he smiled happily. Gokudera sure is cute. "Hai, hai," Yamamoto said, laughing afterwards.

"What are you laughing at?" Gokudera pouted, insulted at the Japanese's response.

"Nothing, you're just cute," Yamamoto teased before pulling Gokudera in an embrace.

Gokudera suddenly blushed, hearing that. This was the first time someone called him cute and he never really thought that he was cute. "B-Bastard," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss

***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

><p>Gokudera stared as Yamamoto wore his shoes. It was Friday morning and they woke up earlier today because Yamamoto has to go to his house before school.<p>

"Can you really go to school now?" Yamamoto asked when he was done wearing his shoes then looked at Gokudera.

Gokudera leaned his back to the wall behind him while folding his arms across his chest. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. He still has a little fever, but he can stand up now without feeling dizzy, thanks to Yamamoto. But he'll never say it of course; he will never admit that an idiot made his fever go down. "Hey, Yamamoto," Gokudera called as he moved from his spot to stand in front of Yamamoto.

"Hm?"

Gokudera was stilled for a moment and he stared at Yamamoto with surprise. Why the hell did he call Yamamoto? That name came out of his mouth without thinking. "Ah, no, nothing," he said as he turned his head to the side to look away from the baseball nut. He thought of a reason why he called that idiot Japanese. Maybe, it was because he wanted to say thank you… or maybe because he was going to say something like 'I don't hate you anymore'… or maybe because he misses Yamamoto's touch.

Yamamoto chuckled at Gokudera's cuteness and walked near him. He cupped Gokudera's cheek, making the boy look at him. He stared at the Italian's face for a moment before he smiled, leaning his face closer to Gokudera's.

Gokudera was stunned, he didn't know what to do when Yamamoto leaned his face closer to his and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. After that, he immediately received a warm embrace.

"I'm going, Hayato, see you at school," Yamamoto said, patting Gokudera's head.

"Y-Yeah," Gokudera whispered as he watched the baseball nut leave. When the door closed, he quickly ran to his bedroom and threw himself on the bed. He lied on his stomach and hid his face under the pillow. He hid the dark blush that was visible on his cheeks although there was no one to look in the very first place. He just felt embarrassed because that was his first kiss. His heart was beating so fast that it seemed like his heart would burst out of his chest.

_W-We're together now, aren't we?_

* * *

><p>Gokudera walked inside the classroom with his Juudaime in front of him. His eyes immediately wandered around and he eventually saw the person he surprisingly wanted to see, the baseball idiot who was surrounded with his moron friends.<p>

"Yo, Gokudera, Tsuna," Yamamoto greeted, smiling at the two.

Tsuna greeted Yamamoto back while Gokudera just blushed and looked away, ignoring him. The Storm sat on his seat and he glared at the table, still with a light shade of pink on his pale cheeks. He is angry at himself for blushing at every trivial reason. He is angry at Yamamoto also… For what? Nothing in particular. He gets angry at that idiot every time.

"What did the table do to you?" Yamamoto asked jokingly as he sat on the table Gokudera was glaring at.

"Shut up," Gokudera grunted as he stopped glaring at the table only to transfer it to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera before touching the space between the Italian's brows with the tip of his two fingers, removing the frown on Hayato's face.

A dark shade of pink was quickly formed on Gokudera's milky white skin again and he looked away to hide it. "Baka," he whispered. When he felt that Yamamoto was still staring at him, he looked at the Rain guardian angrily and was about to shout at him but a thought popped in his mind and he was ready to ask the idiot. "Ah, Yamamoto," he called but their sensei came in and they all went back to their own seats including Yamamoto, leaving Gokudera pissed. _Tsk. _Gokudera ignored the sensei's lecture and thought deeply about what he wanted to ask the baseball nut.

_We're together now, aren't we? Even though no words were said, with all the things we did, we're together now, aren't we?_

The kiss might be the best proof that he and Yamamoto are really together. But he still wants to hear it from the baseball nut. Though many may say actions speak louder than words, still for him, actions without words are confusing, especially when it is that Yakyuu baka's doings. Yamamoto is a true idiot and he might do things only for fun. So he has to ask him no matter what. So he can be sure that this is not a joke for that idiot Japanese because for him, this isn't a joke anymore. Because for him, this is the truth… that he and Yamamoto are lovers.

FF

Gokudera sat on the chair that was placed at the corner of the room where the weekly meeting of the baseball club was being held. He is mad, as usual. He left his Juudaime eating alone at the rooftop because Yamamoto asked him to accompany him (Gokudera didn't agree at first but Tsuna persuaded him so he did later on). But that was only half of the reason why he is mad. He is mad also because he didn't know that the manager of the baseball club is a girl and she is obviously hitting on Yamamoto. What made him even madder was that the baseball idiot just lets her do what she wants. _Baka, baka, baka! _The Italian was sure that he would definitely hit that baseball nut hard on the face later when they get home. They are lovers, right? So why the hell is Yamamoto letting this damn girl do all she wants with him. Is he doing this on purpose to make him feel jealous? _Damn Yakyuu baka, I'm so gonna beat you up._

"Gokudera, let's go," Yamamoto said with a smile as he poked Gokudera's cheek, waking the Italian up from his thoughts.

Gokudera ignored the smile and just glared at Yamamoto. He gave the man a 'tsk' before standing up and walked passed him. "I'm going to kill you, Yakyuu baka," he whispered coldly but it was enough for the Japanese to hear.

Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera's coldness and he patted the smoking bomb's head repeatedly with a smile. "Ma, ma, what made my Gokudera so mad?" he asked the boy, laughing afterwards.

Gokudera's heart skipped a beat and he blushed darkly at the part where Yamamoto claimed him his. He let himself calm down from the baseball nut's touch and he continued walking with Yamamoto's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat silently at the corner of the rooftop. He was enjoying the moment of being alone in peace so much. He doesn't get this often so why not enjoy it now? He has been done eating for a while now but he feels too lazy to stand and go back to his classroom.<p>

Tsuna leaned his back to the wall behind him and closed his eyes at the same time. When he was about to fall asleep, the door of the rooftop suddenly opened and he opened his eyes to see the person who came. His heart skipped a beat with shock and fear when he saw who it was. "H-Hibari-san," he stuttered as he stood up and stared at the person who was standing at the door. He saw the Cloud Guardian starting to walk towards him and he closed his eyes tightly knowing that a cruel punishment awaits him.

Hibari stopped walking when he was at least a foot away from the Sky. He stared at the weak herbivore who was obviously trembling with fear.

Tsuna opened his eyes when the punishment he was expecting didn't come. He raised his face to look at Hibari. "Gomen nasai," he whispered, taking one step back.

"Go back to your room, now."

"Huh?" Tsuna was sure that he'll receive a punishment so he was unsure if what he heard was right. If he was told to go back to his classroom, doesn't that mean he will not be punished anymore?

"Come to my office later."

Tsuna's breathing stopped for a moment after hearing those words. He will be punished after all. Well, he deserves to be punished anyway. He was going to sleep here, so even if he didn't intend to skip class on purpose, he will skip either way. "H-Hai," he said before running away but before he could even get out of the rooftop, he tripped. "Oww," he hissed as he sat up. He was really nervous. His knees were shaking but he stood up anyway and ran again. He didn't want his punishment to be crueler.

Hibari, on the other hand, smirked at the Sky's clumsiness.

* * *

><p>Hayato walked to his house alone. His Juudaime said that he needed to go somewhere and he couldn't tell it to Gokudera. Tsuna said that he'll be fine so Gokudera agreed to not interfere. Yamamoto had his practice, as always, so Hayato didn't bother asking him.<p>

"Tch," Gokudera hissed as he closed the fridge, finding nothing but water in it. He sat on his sofa and turned on the television to kill the boredom he feels. He chose to watch a show on Discovery Channel but he found himself still unable to relax. He wanted to do something. He needed to do something. He had to ask Yamamoto sooner so he would be able to calm down. To be honest, he has been feeling anxious since this morning. He wanted to know what Yamamoto truly thinks of him. He wanted to know what Yamamoto thinks of their relationship.

_Tsk, damn Yakyuu baka._

Gokudera wore something that would hide his identity. Well, even if he doesn't hate Yamamoto now, he doesn't want anyone to see that he goes to that Japanese's house on his own will. It would hurt his pride, after all. He walked out of his apartment and went to Takeshi's house. He stood outside and chose to just wait there. After all, coming inside would just be a waste of energy. He just wanted to ask the baseball nut, no more, no less.

"You're really great in baseball, Yamamoto-kun."

The Italian heard a female voice and he turned to see who spoke. She was the manager of the baseball club and she had her arms wrapped around Yamamoto's. Gokudera frowned at the scene and he suddenly felt the need to hide. He hid himself somewhere and watched as the two exchanged laughs. They were still a little too far from the storm guardian but he can hear everything. _Don't jump to conclusion, Hayato. Don't jump to conclusions. _That was what he was telling himself but then, he heard the baseball nut say 'I like you too' to that damn girl. _Damn, fuck. How the hell can I not jump to conclusions? _Gokudera didn't know why but he suddenly felt something painful in his heart, realizing that he isn't the only person Yamamoto was gentle with.

_Oh… so I don't have to ask you anymore. This is your answer. _"Tch," Gokudera went out of the place where he hides. It doesn't matter anymore. Yamamoto wouldn't notice him. He is in disguise after all. He walked passed them and as he expected, the Japanese didn't recognize him. But even if it was expected, he couldn't hide the fact that it hurt him. _Bastard. Damn you, Yakyuu baka._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, it took me so long to update. <em>


	5. Chapter 5: Game

***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

><p>Tsuna have been standing in front of the door of the Disciplinary Committee for a long time now. The sun will be setting soon and he is still hesitating to knock on the door. Say whatever you want to say but he is the loser Tsuna we're talking about. There's no way he'll have the courage to knock on the door just to let Hibari punish him. He is way too coward to do that. He actually thought of running away but he was sure that Hibari wouldn't let him get away. He continued staring at the door 'til a thought popped in his mind. What if Hibari got impatient? It would definitely make his punishment harder.<p>

_What to do? What to do?_

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna called as he knocked lightly on the door. When he received no response, he knocked again (though his hands were shaking). He waited for a little while and still no one is opening the door.

_Maybe, Hibari-san already went home. _

With that thought, Tsuna turned around to walk away but then, another idea popped in his mind, stopping him from doing so. He turned around again to face the door. _I'm just going to look inside. _Tsuna thought as he touched the doorknob and he gulped before twisting it. He opened the door quietly and peeked inside. When he found no one, he walked in and closed the door behind him quietly. He leaned his back to the door and he looked around the room.

_Hiieee! _

His eyes quickly widened with shock and fear when he saw a sofa placed near the wall. He didn't see that when he peeked and the thing that surprised him was that Hibari Kyoya was lying there, sleeping. He held the doorknob again but before he could even twist it, Hibari moved, making his coat fall on the floor.

Tsuna was in panic now. He didn't know what to do. Should he just open the door and run away or should he pick that coat first and put it on Hibari before running away?

Tsuna sighed heavily but still quietly before letting go of the doorknob. A little help wouldn't hurt, right? He walked to the Cloud Guardian but before he could even pick the coat, he tripped. "Hiieee!" he squealed before falling on top of Hibari. He quickly looked up to see if he had woken up the Cloud Guardian and unluckily for him, the Cloud's eyes were open. "H-Hibari-san…"

* * *

><p>Gokudera sat on his sofa, face-palming himself with both hands. He got too much emotions flowing in his heart today.<p>

He felt mad. Well, who wouldn't be? After seeing Yamamoto and that girl together and hearing them say how they like each other, who the hell wouldn't be mad? And the timing was too perfect also. He was going to ask the baseball nut about their relationship and that scene answered his question perfectly. At least, he didn't have to embarrass himself, right? If he was able to ask Yamamoto about that and the answer is that there was nothing between them, he wouldn't know how to act. _Tsk. _He felt so mad about the fact that he was actually expecting something between them, but then, there was not.

He felt sad, though he wouldn't admit it to himself. But the fact that he believed in Yamamoto, the fact that he trusted Yamamoto, the fact that he fell for Yamamoto, the damn bastard who does anything he wants, made him unable to ignore the feeling of being sad. Why did he even do those? Trusting anyone was something he decided not to do a very long time ago. And loving an idiot was something he never expected he would do.

He felt so hurt. Why does this always happen to him? What were all those hugs for? What was that kiss for? Was it all a game for the baseball nut? Damn, he was so careless. Every time, he was so careless. Why couldn't he learn his lesson? He was always hurt because of his carelessness. Why did he let himself fall for that idiot?

_Damn you_

Gokudera stared at the ceiling to stop the tears in his eyes from falling. He sighed heavily. He never expected that he would feel this way again.

_Damn Yakyuu Baka, you don't know how much I hate you._

Why does he always have to feel this way? Why does pain never leave him? He was so close to happiness but now, here we go again.

_You're a real damn bastard. Why you? Of all people…_

What were all those excitement for? He felt like a complete idiot. He was blushing constantly for nothing.

_I hate you. I hate you so much._

Gokudera closed his eyes and a tear fell down his cheek unintentionally. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest, realizing how unfortunate he was. Maybe this was his fate. He was unwanted right from the start so maybe he deserved pain. He caused his mother to live in pain right after he was born.

_But still…_

Isn't this pain a little too much?

* * *

><p>"G-Gomen nasai," Tsuna apologized as he tried to stand but failed when Hibari wrapped an arm around his waist.<p>

"I'll bite you to death."

"Hiieee! No! I was just try—," that was all the Sky was able to say before he was rolled over and now, he was lying on his back on the sofa with Hibari on top of him. His heart started to beat fast when he saw the Cloud's eyes glaring at him. "Gomen, Hibari… san?" Tsuna was taken aback when Hibari leaned closer to his neck and he blushed darkly, feeling his senpai's breath against his neck.

Hibari licked Sawada's neck first before biting hard on it.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna whimpered as he gripped Hibari's arms with both hands. He tried to push the Cloud Guardian away from him because it hurt so much, but he soon gave up, remembering that the man above him is much stronger than him.

_Hibari-san is truly biting me to death._

Tsuna felt his skin tear and a little amount of blood trailed down his skin. "Hibari-san, no more," he whispered, gripping Hibari's arms tighter.

Hibari sucked Tsuna's neck first to wipe the blood before looking at the sky again. He smirked when he saw sweats rolling down the boy's face, a little proof of how scared this herbivore was.

Tsuna let go of Hibari's arms and his now free hand covered his neck. He tried to sink himself in the sofa so he could disappear right now. He takes back what he thought earlier. A little help hurts.

"Come back tomorrow," Hibari said as he sat on the sofa.

Tsuna quickly stood up and ran fast out of the room and out of the school. He walked home, still with his hand on his neck, and thought deeply. Hibari could have disciplined him with a little meaner punishment. Why did he do that? Although, he told Tsuna to come back tomorrow, still, Tsuna can't believe Hibari would do that. He never heard anyone being punished like that.

* * *

><p>FF Morning<p>

So very early in the morning, the Sky and the Storm walked to the Namimori Middle School quietly. Yes, quietly, because the two seemed to be deep in thoughts. They were so quiet but neither of them minded. They were thinking too much about the things that happened yesterday and none of them wanted to start a talk. When they reached the school, Gokudera suddenly remembered something he should do.

"Juudaime, I just remembered I have to do something, can you go to our classroom alone?" Gokudera asked his Juudaime politely.

"Hai," Tsuna answered, smiling at the Italian.

Gokudera quickly ran to his destination— the baseball field. He planned this last night. Well, he kept thinking about it that he ended up planning this. There was something inside him that was asking 'are they REALLY together?' Gokudera planned on going here and see what answer he would get to that question.

When the Italian reached the baseball field, he stared as the members of the team do their morning practice. He stared at Yamamoto for a moment then he averted his eyes to look at their manager. Her eyes were expectedly glued to Yamamoto and it pissed the hell out of Gokudera.

"One minute break!" The manager shouted.

The members quickly stopped practicing and they went to the seats at the side to drink water. The girl quickly gave Yamamoto bottled water. Yamamoto took and drank it while she wiped his sweat away using a towel.

_Tsk. So you want someone caring? Screw you_

Gokudera walked near one of the members but still far from Yamamoto so he wouldn't be noticed. "Oi, are they together?" he asked the guy, still looking at the baseball nut and the girl.

The boy was a little taken aback by Gokudera's approach but then, he answered. "No, but I think they'll be soon, they look perfect together, after all," he said but was surprised when the person he was talking to was already gone.

_Tsk._

Gokudera dashed away. He didn't want to hear any more of that guy's talk. He just asked if Yamamoto and that girl were together. He didn't ask to hear any of his opinion.

"_They look perfect together"_

_Really? Perfect, you say? They look ugly together._

"Gokudera"

Gokudera stopped walking, hearing the baseball nut's voice, but he didn't turn around. He just stood there and waited for what the other had to say. After all, he didn't know what to do at the moment.

"Where are you going?"

Gokudera was wide-eyed when he received a warm embrace from behind. His heart immediately skipped a beat and he didn't know how to feel in this situation. Should he enjoy this feeling of being hugged again? Or should he just ignore this feeling and punch this damn bastard who dared to hug him after hurting him so much? "Classroom," he simply answered, unable to do anything.

"Eh? I thought you came for me?"

Gokudera felt the hug tightened as Yamamoto said those words. He felt his body grew weaker and weaker each second that passed by and he couldn't do a thing but answer. "Like hell I'd do that," he argued with a tone different from his usual.

"Heh," Yamamoto chuckled before he turned Gokudera around. "Good morning," he greeted, cupping the Italian's cheek.

Gokudera was forced to look at Yamamoto and he couldn't stop the blush from forming on his cheeks. He didn't even know how his heart was able to take the painful throbs that wouldn't stop quickening is pace each time.

Yamamoto leaned his face closer to Gokudera's and Gokudera immediately took a step back. He was prevented to take another when Yamamoto wrapped an arm around his waist while the other held his hand. Gokudera knew that letting Yamamoto do this to him was wrong but he couldn't resist. He couldn't deny that he wanted it and with that, he closed his eyes as Yamamoto leaned his face again… but then, they were stopped when a voice, searching for Yamamoto, was heard.

"Hey, Takeshi!" the manager shouted.

Gokudera freed himself from Yamamoto's touch and he took a step back to move a little farther away from him, though he was hurt because he was actually wishing that Yamamoto wouldn't let him go.

Yamamoto turned around to look at the manager who was walking towards them. He was sure that she didn't see him and Gokudera that's why he was calm. "Aya," he smiled.

"It's only a one-minute break. Why did you go here?" she asked.

"I'm going," Gokudera said as he started to walk away. Despite hearing Yamamoto say wait, he didn't bother to stop. Instead, he continued walking with an annoyed expression on his face. He might not admit it but he was so frustrated and jealous. He was frustrated because they were so close, only an inch and their lips would have met, yet that girl came and they were stopped. He was jealous because it was so obvious that Yamamoto chose her over him. Not running after him and staying with that damn girl were enough for him to realize that. And they even call each other by names.

Gokudera didn't know who to blame for making him feel this way. Should he blame Yamamoto for always being gentle to him? Or should he blame himself for not resisting Yamamoto's touch? He knew that Yamamoto was already taken yet he still loved the man.

_Fuck my life._

FF

The day ended for Gokudera, still with annoyance overflowing his emotions. His Juudaime didn't walk with him again today for the same reason and Yamamoto is surely doing his practice again with that Aya girl. He was so pissed… so pissed that he wanted to get drunk. He opened the fridge and took some cans of beer to drink. He sat on the floor and turned the television on. He didn't want to watch any show, especially now that he is in a bad mood. He just needed something to clear everything in his mind.

Gokudera had already drunk a few cans of beer when someone knocked on the door. He decided not to open it but then, the knockings continued and it pissed the hell out of Gokudera. He walked to the door and opened it angrily. "What?" he shouted, glaring at the man who knocked. He got surprised when he saw Yamamoto and he was stunned for a moment.

"Yo," Yamamoto greeted with his usual smile.

"Tch, why are you here?" Gokudera said as he went back to the living room with Yamamoto. He sat on the floor before drinking again.

Yamamoto sat beside Gokudera and watched what Gokudera was watching. "I missed you," he said, wrapping an arm around Gokudera's shoulders.

Gokudera quickly bowed his head to hide the light shade of pink on his cheeks. He couldn't move because he thought that doing something would just add pain in him.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Yamamoto apologized as he faced Gokudera, cupping the Italian's cheek so that they were looking at each other directly.

Gokudera's eyes widened when Yamamoto's lips met his. It was so sudden that he didn't have the time to resist it. He gripped Yamamoto's arms as he felt that painful throbs in his heart again.

_Why?_

Gokudera wants to know why Yamamoto kisses him. He wants to know why Yamamoto does this to him.

_This game…._

This game Yamamoto is playing, should Gokudera play with him?

Yamamoto deepened the kiss and Gokudera closed his eyes right away. Is it alright to say that he wants to play with the baseball nut in this game? Even though he knows how much it hurts, he still couldn't hide the fact that he wanted Yamamoto. He couldn't stop loving this bastard so much that he wanted to feel his touch every time.


	6. Chapter 6: Want

***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

><p>"Gokudera, that's enough," Yamamoto said as he stopped Gokudera from drinking another can of beer by gripping his wrist. Gokudera had already drunk too much and he really needed to be stopped.<p>

"Let go," Gokudera demanded. He struggled to be freed from Yamamoto's grip but as he did it, he accidentally dropped the can and Yamamoto finally let him go. "Tsk," he hissed with disappointment. It was the last can and it was just wasted. He brought his knees up to his chest and frowned angrily as he watched the TV.

"Goku—"

"Don't touch me," Gokudera slapped the hand that was about to touch him. Maybe, he decided to play with this idiot's game but dealing with his annoying personality was something he could never do.

"Ma, ma, I'll just go if you don't want me here," Yamamoto said as he stood up. Gokudera was constantly shoving him away and he wasn't that dumb to not realize that the Storm doesn't want him here. Gokudera is really mad now so maybe, he really has to go. Yamamoto turned around and started to walk.

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto, wide-eyed. Does he want the Rain Guardian to leave? The answer is no, obviously. He picked up an empty can and threw at Yamamoto.

The can hit Yamamoto's back and he turned around to look at the Storm. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Stay," it was just said in a very low voice but Gokudera made sure that Yamamoto heard it. He bowed his head to hide the blush that was formed on his face when he saw the shock in Yamamoto's eyes, plus, saying that word is truly embarrassing also.

Yamamoto smiled and walked back to sit on the sofa. Gokudera sure is cute. "Why are you so mad?" he asked, patting the Italian's head gently.

Gokudera stood up from the floor and faced the baseball idiot. He straddled Yamamoto's lap and looked at him intently.

Yamamoto smiled again before leaning in to kiss Gokudera passionately on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Gokudera's waist while Gokudera wrapped his around Yamamoto's neck. They kissed each other hungrily 'til they both pulled away to breathe.

"Why do you keep hurting me?"

That question came out from Gokudera's mouth unexpectedly and Yamamoto was wide-eyed, hearing it. "When did I?" he asked, laughing nervously afterwards.

"Every time"

Yamamoto was surprised when he saw a tear roll down Gokudera's cheek. He felt a painful throb in his heart because he felt a little guilty though he didn't know why. Gokudera was crying… the Italian who was always so tough was crying and he was the reason behind it. Yamamoto couldn't believe it.

Gokudera hugged Yamamoto tightly and he immediately hugged back. He caressed the Italian's back gently, comforting him, 'til he felt the silver-haired fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The sun had already set when Hibari allowed Tsuna to go home. Tsuna had just finished cleaning the office of the disciplinary committee and now, he is walking quietly. Walking would have been much easier if Hibari wasn't there walking beside him.<p>

"I can go home alone, Hibari-san," Tsuna informed his senpai as he scratched the back of his head. He had been feeling really, really nervous since yesterday and he really want to relieve it but Hibari wouldn't leave him. How the hell can he do that? The Sky looked up at the man who didn't even bother answering him.

_Jeez… Hibari-san's ignoring me…_

Tsuna chose to continue walking and just ignore the feeling of nervousness. That was 'til he heard a bark and he immediately took a step back when he saw the dog trying to get out of the gate.

Hibari stopped walking when he saw the Sky took a step back and hid behind him. He stared at the herbivore who looked really scared at the moment then at the dog that kept on barking. He smirked arrogantly when he realized that the herbivore was scared of the little dog. "Wow," he was actually amazed that Tsuna is still afraid of a little puppy when he can easily emit flames with just a hand.

The Cloud took the Sky's hand and dragged him forcefully so they could continue walking. It was getting late already, after all. The two continued walking silently, holding hands. Tsuna was blushing darkly, feeling really embarrassed at his cowardice. When they reached the Sky's home, they both stopped and Hibari finally let go of the boy's hand.

"Thank you, Hibari-san. D-Do you want to come in?" Tsuna asked hesitantly as he looked up at Hibari.

"No"

Tsuna bit his lower lip, hearing that simple answer. He didn't know what to say anymore and he was panicking. Hibari still hasn't left and it seems that he was waiting for something to happen. Tsuna didn't know what to do so he just stood there nervously 'til he saw Hibari leaned his face closer to his and then, he felt their lips met. Tsuna was wide-eyed, after that. The kiss was just quick but it made his heartbeat quicken its pace.

"Goodnight," Hibari said as he turned around and started to walk away. He smirked with satisfaction, knowing how red the sky's cheeks are now.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny Sunday afternoon. Yamamoto was in a restaurant, eating with Aya, the manager of the baseball team. They are on a date. He didn't know how it happened but the last time they talked, they somehow ended up planning a date.<p>

"So Takeshi-kun, I think you already know…"

"Yeah… Everyone in the team was talking about it," Yamamoto said, chuckling afterwards.

"So… um… I want to know what you think about it," Aya said as she fidgeted, obviously nervous at what Yamamoto will answer.

Yamamoto smiled. He didn't know how to tell her his thoughts about it. He smiled as he looked outside to see the person at the other restaurant, sitting near the window, who was spying them. He knew that it was Hayato and he definitely had a lot of explainings to do tonight.

"Aya-san, I'm sorry but I can't return the feelings you have for me," Yamamoto apologized as he looked at his senpai with a sorry smile.

Aya was shocked at the answer and she was silenced for a moment. She stared at Yamamoto, unable to accept what was said. "A-Are you in love with someone else?"

Yamamoto looked at the person outside again. He knows now why Gokudera was acting so weird these past few days. It was because of her. It was because of Aya that he was hurting the silver-haired Italian. Yamamoto didn't like hurting Gokudera so he had to clear everything now. He loves Gokudera and never will he hurt him intentionally.

"Yes," Yamamoto answered as he looked back at her again. The moment he said that word, a tear fell down her cheek and it was soon followed by more. The girl stood up and was about to run away but Yamamoto hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry," he apologized as he caressed her back gently, soothing her. He knew that he should have said this earlier to Aya yet he couldn't find the right time. "I'm sorry, Aya-san," he apologized again.

FF Later, that night…

Yamamoto knocked on the door of Gokudera's apartment and after a few seconds of waiting, it opened, revealing the silver-haired Italian. "Yo, Gokudera," he greeted with a smile.

Gokudera looked at the baseball nut with annoyance. He was still pissed at what he saw earlier. "You're not welcome here today," he told the Japanese coldly as he tried to close the door but failed when Yamamoto stopped him. "What the fuck?"

"We need to talk," Yamamoto said, still smiling at the Italian.

Gokudera thought for a moment. Is Yamamoto finally going to clarify everything between them? Will Yamamoto finally explain to him everything? Will Yamamoto finally answer all the questions he had inside? "Fine," Gokudera let the Japanese in and they went straight to the living room and sat on both ends of the sofa so they were a little far from each other.

"`Dera, are you jealous of Aya?" Yamamoto asked straightforwardly.

Gokudera was taken aback at the question and he glared at Yamamoto for that. "What?" he asked angrily, not believing what he heard.

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head as he laughed at the Italian's reaction. "You were spying on us earlier," he stated.

Gokudera gulped. Was he so obvious? "The fuck are you saying?" he denied.

Yamamoto pulled Gokudera by the hand so they sat beside each other with no space between them. "You just have to answer, Hayato."

Gokudera bowed his head as he frowned angrily. Why was he so careless? "Then, why didn't you stop me?"

Yamamoto was actually expecting an answer to his question but well, realizing that this is Gokudera, he just smiled, knowing that the Storm wouldn't easily admit something like that. "Because you were in disguise. I thought you didn't want me to notice you," he answered. "Are you jealous?" he asked again.

"Why the hell would I be jealous?" Gokudera retorted as he tried to free his hand but the Rain only held it tighter.

"She was the reason why you're always so mad at me," Yamamoto answered, still smiling.

"I am ALWAYS mad at you, Yakyuu baka, damn it," Gokudera shouted and cursed, aggravated at every word Yamamoto was saying.

"But you're madder than usual," Yamamoto said as he looked at Gokudera and smiled. Gokudera looked back at him, still with anger. "She is the reason why I was hurting you, isn't she?"

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto, wide-eyed and he couldn't believe how calm the base ball nut could say those. "Fuck you!" he shouted as he tried to punch Yamamoto but Yamamoto stopped him by pushing him down on the sofa with his hands pinned on either side of his head. "Fuck you…" he cursed the man above him. It was just a whisper but there was anger in it. "If you knew, then why did you still date her?" he asked. "You knew yet you…" Gokudera bit his lip as he looked away.

"I just realized it earlier, I'm sorry," Yamamoto explained and apologized.

"Damn it, I hate you," Gokudera looked away from Yamamoto as he said those words. He hated this man. He hated how dense this man is. He hated how idiot Yamamoto is. "I hate you so much," he repeated.

"You hate me?" Yamamoto asked then laughed a little afterwards thought hurt could be hint from it. He let go of Gokudera as he sat on the sofa again. "Why?" he knew that it wasn't what Gokudera really meant. The things that happened before and his jealousy were enough proofs for that. He just wanted to hear Gokudera say his true feelings.

Gokudera got up also and sat at the other end of the sofa again as he frowned at Yamamoto. _'Why?' he asked? Damn him. _It should be very obvious for him already.

"Then tell me to leave. Tell me that everything we did was disgusting."

_What? _Gokudera looked away from Yamamoto to look at his hands. His hands clutched his pants, hearing those words. Can he say such things to the baseball nut?

"So I know when to stop loving you," Yamamoto said those as he forced a smile on his lips.

Though Gokudera blushed darkly at the confession, he was truly mad at what this idiot was saying. "Idiot! That's not what I meant!" he shouted as he glared at Yamamoto angrily.

Yamamoto stood up and walked near Gokudera. He stopped when he was standing in front of the Storm and he looked at him seriously. "Then will you tell me what you meant?"

"What?" Gokudera stared at Yamamoto with a frown of disbelief. It seems like Yamamoto was hiding or planning something. He just couldn't think what it is.

"I'm an idiot, after all," Yamamoto smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

_D-Dangerous… _Gokudera saw Yamamoto sat beside him as he felt his body being lifted and before he knew what was happening, he was already straddling Yamamoto's lap. He frowned at Yamamoto as he tried to figure out what was on Yamamoto's mind.

"Will you explain it to me?" Yamamoto asked once more as he wrapped an arm around Gokudera's waist.

Gokudera bowed his head. His heart was beating so fast; he was so nervous because Yamamoto is acting so weird. He closed his eyes as he thought of what to say. "When I say I hate you, it doesn't mean that I hate you totally," he finally decided to explain just so he could end the nervousness he was feeling.

"Eh?"

Gokudera opened his eyes widely, realizing that what he said was really confusing, especially to this idiot Japanese. "Tsk," he hissed in annoyance. He glared at Yamamoto to make sure that the man would listen carefully to every word he would say. "I mean, when I say I hate you, it doesn't mean that I hate your very existence. There are just some things that I hate about you but it doesn't mean that I totally hate you," he explained angrily while glaring at Yamamoto with annoyance.

Yamamoto didn't know what to say and he just laughed at what he heard. Gokudera is really bad with words.

"What?" Gokudera was pissed at Yamamoto's response to his words.

"Nothing, you're just too cute," Yamamoto said as he removed the strands of hair that covered Gokudera's face using his free hand. "Will you tell me what you hate about me?"

Gokudera was surprised at the question and he looked away from the baseball idiot. "I hate your idiocy. I hate your jokes. I hate your cheerfulness… and I hate you laugh," he said, the last part just popped in his mind.

Yamamoto smiled. "Do you want me to change those?" he asked. If Gokudera wanted him to, then he definitely would.

Gokudera clutched Yamamoto's shirt, hearing that question. Does he really want Yamamoto to change? He looked at Yamamoto as he gulped, unsure if what he would say is right. "N-No…" he answered. He wouldn't be the Yakyuu baka anymore if he wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't be the baseball idiot anymore if he was not telling jokes… if he wasn't cheerful… if he doesn't laugh like he always does.

Yamamoto smiled wider, knowing that Gokudera likes the way he is now. "Then what do you want?"

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto again with surprise.

_What do I want?_

…

What does he really want? This was the first time someone had asked him that question. He didn't know what to say and his mouth stayed shut.

Yamamoto knew that Gokudera wouldn't be able to answer that question easily. Gokudera never cared for himself, after all. "Come on, I won't know if you don't tell me."

Gokudera clutched Yamamoto's shirt as he blushed darkly at what he was going to say. He looked at Yamamoto directly in the eyes and it only made him feel even more nervous. "Y-You…" was his simple answer as he bowed his head. He waited for Yamamoto's response but when he received nothing, he looked up and was surprised when he saw that the baseball nut was blushing also.

Yamamoto was silenced for a moment. That was the simplest yet the most wonderful answer he could ever get from that question and Gokudera was the one who said it. "You're so cute, Hayato."

"What?" Gokudera glared at the baseball idiot again, angered at his response.

"I love you," Yamamoto said before he pulled Gokudera in a passionate kiss.

Gokudera was surprised and he blushed darkly after that. He hugged Yamamoto and buried his face on his shoulder to hide his face. "Y-You're a real bastard, Yakyuu baka."


	7. Chapter 7: Untitled

***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was sitting beside Gokudera on the floor as they both watched the TV lazily. They had just finished studying for the exam tomorrow. "Gokudera," Yamamoto called as he averted his eyes to look at the storm guardian.<p>

"Hn?"

Yamamoto only smiled when Gokudera didn't even bother giving him a glance. Nothing really changed between them except now that they're kissing but it's not like Yamamoto was expecting something to happen. "Nothing," he answered, laughing afterwards.

"If you're gonna say something, say it," Gokudera said as he glared at the baseball idiot.

"You like wearing my clothes, don't you?" Yamamoto said, smiling brightly. The clothes he gave Gokudera when it was raining, Yamamoto never misses seeing his beloved wearing it at least once a week. And it seems that Gokudera was never planning on giving it back to him.

Gokudera just blushed, hearing that. Was it so obvious? He didn't realize he was wearing Yamamoto's clothes too often 'til now. "S-Shut up," he said as he looked away to hide his blush.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto called but when he received no response, he smiled and just stared at the TV again. He wanted to kiss the boy, but maybe Gokudera isn't in the mood again.

After a few minutes of silence…

"Oi, Yamamoto"

Yamamoto heard Gokudera call his name and he immediately turned to look at him. He was so surprised when he saw the Italian reaching out his hand and touched his face. To be honest, since the day they cleared all the misunderstandings (and that was a week ago), Gokudera had been resisting his hugs and kisses that's why he was so happy now. He leaned his face closer to Gokudera's and their lips eventually met.

"Ah, Yamamoto," Gokudera gasped when the baseball idiot pushed him down on the floor. He was shut when their lips met again but the kiss was more passionate this time. The kiss lasted for a long time 'til he punched Yamamoto hard on the stomach. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked his idiot lover who was sitting on the floor now. He sat up also and glared angrily at the idiot. Maybe, Yamamoto had mistaken his actions. There was a cut on Yamamoto's face and he just wanted to touch it and ask about it.

"I'm sorry," Yamamoto apologized.

Gokudera was shocked, hearing the apology. Yamamoto was smiling but Gokudera couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty. He wasn't an idiot not to realize that he was hurting his beloved. He wasn't an idiot not to know that it was because he wasn't allowing Yamamoto to touch him. "No, don't apologize. I was just gonna ask you about the cut on your face but you suddenly did that so I shouted but I'm not mad," he explained continuously, not wanting Yamamoto to feel sorry, as he looked away.

"Then why are you not allowing me to touch you?"

Gokudera looked up at Yamamoto and he was surprised when he saw the man moving closer to him. "No, don't," he said as he moved a little backwards so he could still be a little far from the baseball nut.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'll just leave," Yamamoto said as he smiled, scratching the back of his head at the same time.

_No. _Gokudera only sat there in silence, stilled. He didn't know what to do but watched his beloved leave his apartment and when he heard the door closed, he face-palmed himself, disappointed at what was going on between them. They just cleared up all the misunderstanding a week ago but now, here they go again. He couldn't go after Yamamoto because he got a problem here that only he should solve.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was seriously answering some questions even though his hands were shaking, making it hard for him to write. He wasn't studying with Gokudera and Yamamoto because Hibari Kyoya is here, in his house, to personally teach him so he could pass tomorrow's exam. He didn't know why Reborn was letting this happen to him, this really caused trouble to everyone. Ipin just exploded and Lambo flew to the Sky with her. Hibari Kyoya is a trouble himself. Tsuna couldn't relax with him alone in this room.<p>

"You're doing it wrong again."

Tsuna bit his lower lip as he erased the wrong solution he just wrote. It was his third time solving this problem incorrectly. He was trying so hard to answer this problem properly but he's just too no good to be able to do it.

"Don't cry," Hibari told the herbivore. Tsuna wasn't crying, just about to. Hibari could see tears that won't fall down the little boy's eyes. Hibari stood up and walked near Tsuna so he could sit beside him.

"Hibari-san, I really can't do it," Tsuna said as he looked up at the cloud guardian with determined eyes. He was determined that he really can't solve that problem no matter how many times Hibari explains it.

Kyoya just smirked, hearing this. He forcefully pulled Tsuna by the hand so he was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arm around the boy's waist before leaning in so that his lips were close to the boy's ear. "Remember everything I say and you'll be able to answer it, herbivore."

Tsuna shivered and gulped, hearing that. He shivered because Hibari's breath tickled his ear. He gulped because of the nervousness he's feeling. Could he really remember everything the Cloud will say? "H-Hai," he answered anyway as he tried to relax though he blushed darkly, realizing the position he was in.

* * *

><p>The day after the exam…<p>

Gokudera and Tsuna were on the rooftop, eating their lunch. The result of their exam was announced earlier and fortunately, they passed including Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun, why is Yamamoto not here?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera almost spit out the food in his mouth, hearing that question. He easily becomes nervous when Yamamoto's name comes in the conversation. "H-He's in a meeting, Juudaime," Gokudera answered his Juudaime as a sweat rolled down his face. That answer is only the half-truth. The meeting should have been done earlier and Yamamoto could have been here with them already… but Yamamoto is avoiding him so Yamamoto wouldn't be here with them.

"Oh…" Tsuna knew that Gokudera was hiding something but he was too busy thinking about the questions he has in his mind to ask the Italian. _What am I to Hibari-san? Why is he doing all those to me?_

"Juudaime, I saw Hibari jumped out of your window the other night," Gokudera told his Juudaime all of the sudden. Well, he just couldn't keep quiet about it. He wanted to know what the Cloud Guardian did at his Juudaime's house.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera with surprise. They saw each other yesterday but the Storm kept quiet about seeing Hibari jumping out of his window. Why ask him that now?

"What did he do there?" the Italian asked.

"H-He taught me," Tsuna answered nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

_So he's already at it. _Gokudera thought as he continued eating. "So what do you think about him?" he asked.

Tsuna was surprised again when Gokudera didn't get mad at him. His answer means he chose Hibari over him and Yamamoto (not that he has a choice anyway, Hibari just came in his house on his own will) but Gokudera didn't react violently like what he always does. "I think Hibari-san's making fun of me," Tsuna honestly answered. Well, Hibari is always helping him without a reason. He hugs and kisses him without any hesitations but he just leaves without saying a word. He couldn't think of any reason why Hibari is doing all that.

Gokudera was about to express his anger after hearing those words but the bell rang and they both quickly stopped eating and drank water and ran fast to their classroom. They didn't realize that they were eating there on the rooftop for too long 'til now. Tsuna was already inside the classroom and Gokudera was about to go in as well when he saw Yamamoto walking with his idiot friends. "Ah, Yama—," he called but stopped when Yamamoto went straight to their classroom, completely ignoring him. Gokudera didn't even receive a glance from the man.

_Tsk. He's completely ignoring me. Damn, Yakyuu baka._

Gokudera knew that everything is his fault but completely ignoring him is just too much.

_What to do? What to do? Damn it._

He sat on his seat madly and thought deeply.

* * *

><p>After class hours, Gokudera stood at the gate of Namimori Middle School. His Juudaime wouldn't come home with him today— again so he decided to wait for Yamamoto to finish his practice so they could go home together. He didn't want Yamamoto to ignore him forever.<p>

After more than an hour of waiting, Gokudera finally heard voices from the inside of school and he saw some members of the baseball team coming out and so is Yamamoto. "Yamamoto," he called as he stared at the Rain Guardian but he looked away when he saw Aya beside him, True that they had cleared the misunderstandings regarding that matter but Gokudera couldn't help getting jealous every time he sees them together.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto stared the Italian with surprise. He never expected that Gokudera would still be here at this time.

"Bye, Yamamoto-kun," Aya said and she walked away when Yamamoto said his goodbye to her.

The two started walking together silently. It was very awkward. They just walk together, no talking, no touching. When they reached the Rain's home, they just said their greeting to his old man and they went straight to his room. "Are you gonna break up with me?" Yamamoto asked straightforwardly and so suddenly. He was serious. He wants Gokudera so much but it seems like Gokudera doesn't want him back anymore.

"What? Why the fuck would I?" Gokudera asked in shout as he glared at Yamamoto, mad at what he heard. Is he really an idiot? What's the fucking reason why Yamamoto thinks this way?

Yamamoto was surprised at Gokudera's reaction but he smiled anyway, knowing that it means he was never planning on breaking up with him. "I just thought you would because you don't want me to touch you," he explained with a smile as he scratched the back of his head. To be honest, he had been thinking that Gokudera felt disgusted every time he touches him.

Gokudera smiled too, seeing his beloved's smile. "You're a real idiot, aren't you?" he insulted the baseball nut.

Yamamoto laughed at the Italian's words and he looked t him, still with his never ending smile but a little too hopeful this time. "Can I touch you now?" he asked the Storm.

Gokudera knew that not letting Yamamoto touch him is useless and sooner, he wouldn't be able to resist it also, they are lovers, after all. So what Gokudera did was walk towards the Rain and hugged him tightly. He missed Yamamoto and he missed his warmth.

Yamamoto was surprised when he received that embrace but he hugged back anyway by wrapping his arm around the Italian's waist. He smiled happily. This is the first time Gokudera hugged him using his own will. "Hayato," he pulled away from the hug only to push his lover to the door.

"Yama-?" Gokudera was surprised when he was carelessly pushed to the door and was ready to shout but a pair of lips met his and he was quickly shut. Yamamoto licked his lower lip first before sucking it and he gasped in pain when Yamamoto bit it.

Yamamoto's tongue immediately entered Gokudera's cavern and he tasted every part of it. He pulled away only to let him and Gokudera breathe for a little while as he locked the door. Then he continued kissing Gokudera again but more intense this time.

"W-Wait," Gokudera panted as he broke away from the kiss but Yamamoto pulled him and the kiss continued.

Yamamoto touched Gokudera's leg and moved it a little upward so he could kiss the Italian easier. Gokudera's legs were now wrapped around his waist and he smiled to the kiss. After a few more seconds of kissing, Yamamoto felt something poking him. It was just faint but he could feel it. "Hayato," he whispered, breaking the kiss again only to lay Hayato on the bed.

Gokudera panted heavily and he hid his face using his arm to hide his blush. He hid his crotch using his legs. This was the reason why he wasn't letting Yamamoto touch him. He would always get excited every time Yamamoto kisses or touches him and his thing wouldn't stop twitching. He was able to control it before but lately, he just couldn't do a thing about it.

"Hayato," Yamamoto called again as he tried to remove the arm that was covering the Italian's face. "Hayato, why do you have an erection?" he asked with a very smile on his lips.

"S-Shut up. I'm a healthy young man. This is fucking natural," Gokudera answered angrily though there was embarrassment in it. He continued hiding his face with his arm as Yamamoto wasn't pulling it forcefully.

"Hai, hai," Yamamoto couldn't stop smiling, knowing that the Italian got hard because of him. "Can I?" he asked, leaning close to Gokudera's neck.

Gokudera breathed heavily as he uncovered his face. He can't say no now, can he? Yamamoto is just so close to him and his body wanted to feel more of Yamamoto's touch. "Hai," he answered in a whisper, still with a blush. "Ah," he gasped in surprise when Yamamoto suddenly attacked his neck.

Yamamoto sucked every part of Gokudera's neck as he unbuttoned the boy's uniform. Once done, his lips traveled down from Gokudera's neck to his collarbone, then his chest down to his nipples.

"Ah, " Gokudera wasn't able to hold back his moan as Yamamoto sucked his nipple hungrily while the other was being rubbed and pinched by the idiot's hand. "Ah, Yamamoto," he panted as he gripped the Rain's shoulders tightly.

Yamamoto continued marking the Italian 'til he felt himself hardening also. He sat up and removed his shirt, revealing his well-built abs. He leaned in to kiss Gokudera again and as he did this, he unbuckled Gokudera's belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down only to reveal the bulge in Gokudera's boxers.

"Nnn…" Gokudera bit his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning but he just couldn't stop letting out sounds especially now that Yamamoto is running his fingers lightly on his crotch, teasing him. "Yama— ahh…" he whispered as he tried to lift his hips a little to feel more of the man's fingers but Yamamoto held his hips down, preventing him to do so. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" his question was just a whisper but there was anger in it. His member was aching so badly and Yamamoto is being cruel to him.

Yamamoto only smiled at Gokudera. He stopped touching the bulge and took the Italian's discarded uniform only to tie his hands to the bed, pinning him up. Gokudera struggled but Yamamoto was stronger that's why he was able to do it despite receiving a deadly glare from the Italian.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gokudera asked angrily, glaring intensely at the idiot. Why the hell is Yamamoto being so mean to him? And the man's smile was different from the usual; there was something so devilish about it. "Ha—ah!" Gokudera gasped in surprise again when Yamamoto removed his boxers, revealing his standing member, tall and proud.

"You get too excited, Hayato. Your member's already leaking precum," Yamamoto whispered sexily against Gokudera's ear. He kissed the boy lightly on the lips again and when he pulled away, he forcefully spread the boy's legs apart.

"Ahh!" Gokudera moaned loudly when Yamamoto touched the tip of his leaking member with his index finger. His arms struggled painfully around the shirt as the Rain gripped his member gently and started pumping it slowly. "A-ahh… fuck," he cursed when Yamamoto gripped his hips using his free hand, preventing him from lifting it. Gokudera, then, just closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

Yamamoto continued the slow pace 'til he couldn't endure the pain he was feeling anymore. He stopped what he was doing and stood up to remove his pants and boxers. Once done, he aligned his member with Gokudera's and started sliding his cock, rubbing Gokudera's with it.

Gokudera, surprise at the hot thing, opened his eyes widely to see what was happening. He was so surprise when he saw Yamamoto's big thing, and by big, he means big. "Ahh… ah..." he couldn't stop his moans now… now that their cocks are grinding together… he couldn't stop moaning, he couldn't stop struggling from the tie that it's becoming so painful. He was sure there'll be marks there but he didn't mind that now.

Yamamoto felt the intense pleasure just because of this and he wondered how it would feel inside the boy. So he stopped grinding their cocks together and lifted Gokudera's hips a little in the air. He slid his cock back and forth between those smooth, white cheeks. Then he looked at Gokudera and saw the confused look in his face. Yamamoto then smiled. He smiled and stopped what he was doing. "I love you, Hayato," he said before untying the boy's wrists.

Gokudera sighed in relief when his hands were freed, his blood can finally circulate normally again. Then, he looked at Yamamoto but he gasped in surprise when the man pulled him forcefully again, putting him on his lap so he straddled him, their dicks pressing against each other at the same time. "Ahh…" he moaned, gripping Yamamoto's arm.

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera sweetly then he whispered softly, "I won't hold back next time. You do some research about this," he smiled happily before gripping both their cocks and started pumping it.

"No—ah!" Gokudera moaned as the Rain continued rubbing their dicks. He hid his face on Yamamoto's neck to hide the expression he has and also to minimize his voice. Yamamoto's dad might hear them, after all.

"Hayato," Yamamoto pulled away as he held Gokudera's hand with his free hand and guided it to their cocks so they were both touching it.

"Yamamoto… ahh… I-I'm close…" Gokudera whispered as tears started to form in his eyes. "Ahh… ahh…" they were both pumping their dicks together in a fast motion and Gokudera couldn't stop his moans and tears from falling down.

Yamamoto wiped the tears on the Italian's face and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Call my name, Hayato," he said as he felt that he was so close also.

Gokudera hesitated saying Yamamoto's name. It feels very awkward to say it in this kind of situation but he whispered anyway, "T-Takeshi…" he said in a low voice but he made sure that Yamamoto would hear it. "Ahh-haa…" he gripped the Rain's arm tighter as he felt too much pleasure. He was sure that he would come in any moment now.

Yamamoto smiled, hearing his name, and he quickened his pace and so did Gokudera. After a few minutes, they both came with a grunt. Yamamoto, then, hugged Gokudera tightly but gently to prevent him from falling on the bed. "I love you, Hayato," he whispered softly before kissing the Italian passionately on the lips.

Once done, Gokudera hugged Yamamoto back and rested his head on his shoulder. "Love you…" he murmured, not wanting Yamamoto to hear it.

Yamamoto smiled, hearing that, though he was sure Gokudera didn't want him to hear it. His fingers started playing with the silver hair 'til he felt the boy fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"Oi, Hibari," Gokudera said as he walked inside the room of the Disciplinary Committee. He slammed the door close and glared at the Cloud Guardian. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, it took me so long to update. I'll try to be faster next time :)<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8: Curious

***DISCLAIMER***

"I can't believe you're making fun of Juudaime," Gokudera said as he sat on the sofa, his arms crossed against his chest. He didn't attend their last subject just so he could talk to this man. (Well, he didn't wait for the class to end because Yamamoto doesn't have practice today so they'll be going home together earlier than usual)

"I'm busy," was all Hibari said to Gokudera.

Gokudera gave the Japanese a glare even though the man isn't looking at him. "Busy? Don't give me that shit. You were just sleeping a while ago," he said angrily.

"Yeah, so?"

"Tsk," Hayato gave up glaring at the man who didn't even bother giving him a glance. "I just can't believe you're making fun of the person you love," he told the Cloud calmly, closing his eyes.

"I never made fun of him," Hibari informed the silver-haired guardian seriously.

Gokudera opened his eyes as he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He was surprised when Hibari sat a little far away beside him on the same sofa. "Then why is he feeling that way?" he asked as he looked again at the Cloud Guardian.

"Hn," Hibari smirked. "That herbivore is just too no good to understand my actions," he answered.

"Say that again, you bastard!" Gokudera was easily angered. No one insults his Juudaime especially in front of him.

"I don't know why he feels that way but I'm pretty gentle to him," Hibari spoke his thoughts. He had helped Tsuna in so many things so he really doesn't know why the Sky still felt that way.

"Then why don't you just tell Juudaime that you love him?" Gokudera asked the Japanese. Well, this situation is just like what happened to him. Yamamoto wasn't saying a thing about his feelings so he thought that the idiot was just making fun of him.

Hibari looked at Gokudera as he raised an eyebrow. "Are you an idiot?"

"What?" Gokudera was shocked and was about to get mad at the question but then, he calmed down when he realized why Hibari had asked that. They are somehow alike. They would never say such embarrassing words so Gokudera somehow understands the Cloud guardian.

"Wow, herbivore, what's this?" Hibari asked in amusement (though his tone was a little insulting) as he touched a red mark that was on Gokudera's neck.

"Huh? What?" Gokudera asked (their topic suddenly changed but neither minded). He tried to look at where Hibari was touching but his eyes couldn't see the spot.

"You've got red mark here, oh and here and…" Hibari saw red marks all over Hayato's throat, neck, collarbone and he was sure that there are still more hickeys hiding under this man's clothes. "Heh," he smirked. "So you've done it?"

Gokudera stared at Hibari with confusion.

_Red marks..?_

_..._

_Shit._

Blood suddenly rushed up to Gokudera's face. "Don't touch me," he said as he slapped Hibari's hand away from his neck.

"So who was on top?" Hibari asked, still with a smirk on his lips.

"T-Top?" Hayato asked in confusion. How can there be a top? He and Yamamoto are both guys.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow first before he responded at the silver-haired boy's action. "So you didn't go all the way, heh."

_Huh?_

_Who the hell didn't go all the way? We both came._

_We came at the same time…_

Gokudera was about to tell that to Hibari but then the bell rang. "I don't know what the hell you mean but I have to go," he said as he stood up and walked to the door. When he was just about to twist the doorknob, he suddenly remembered the reason why he came here. "Oh, tell Juudaime that you love him sooner before he starts hating you," he said before opening the door. When he walked out, he saw his Juudaime at the other side of the hall. "Juudaime!" he greeted in a shout. "How long have you been there?" Gokudera asked nervously. Hibari might get mad at him if Tsuna heard what he just said, after all.

"I just came… The bell just rang… hehe," Tsuna answered and laughed nervously.

Gokudera knew that his Juudaime was lying but then he heard Hibari call the Sky.

"I'll be going, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said before going inside the Disciplinary Office.

FF

Tsuna sat at the end of the sofa (while Hibari sat at the other end). He and Hibari had been silent for more than an hour now. Tsuna was too nervous to start a talk and Hibari was just there, staring at nothing.

_Ugh… What should I do?_

Sawada was already fidgeting. What should he do? After hearing something like that, there is no way he could start a talk. Right after the bell rang, he went to Hibari's office and then, he heard the last part of their talk… he heard Gokudera's advice.

"_Oh, tell Juudaime that you love him sooner before he starts hating you."_

That Juudaime is surely him and the 'you' is definitely Hibari. He is not that dumb to not realize that. He was also wondering why Gokudera and Hibari are talking about that but he chose to put that thought aside for now.

"Let's go"

Tsuna flinched, surprised at hearing Hibari's voice. "W-Where?" he asked as he looked up at the man who was now standing in front of him.

"Home," Hibari answered as he took Tsuna's hand and dragged him forcefully.

Tsuna let himself be dragged by the older Japanese, not that he has a choice anyway. He looked at the Sky and was surprised when the sun was already setting.

_How long had I been thinking?_

"Herbivore," Hibari called when they reached Tsuna's home.

Tsuna turned his head to look at the Cloud guardian and was about to speak but was taken aback when he was pushed to the wall. "H-Hibari-san?" he saw the intense look in Hibari's eyes and he couldn't help but stutter.

"I know you heard our conversation earlier," Hibari stated with his deep voice.

Tsuna gulped. Was he so obvious? "I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san," he apologized as he looked at his feet, too scared to look at Hibari's eyes.

"Tch," Hibari cupped Tsuna's cheek so he could see the boy's face again. He gave the Sky a chaste kiss on the lips and then hugged him tightly but gently.

Tsuna was surprised and his heart started beating faster. He was sure that Hibari could feel his fast heartbeat due to the tight hug.

"You already know how I feel so I'll wait for your answer tomorrow," Kyoya told the Sky as he let go of the hug. "And just so you know," he cupped Tsuna's cheek again and looked directly into the little boy's big eyes. "I don't accept rejection, Tsuna."

Tsuna gulped in fear, hearing those words, but his fear was completely taken over by surprise when Hibari addressed him by his name. He saw Hibari smirked at him first before taking his leave.

* * *

><p>"Yakyuu baka, what the hell are you doing?" Gokudera asked in a shout as he tried to push the heavy arm that was resting on his chest. They were on his bed. Yamamoto is going to sleep over tonight.<p>

"Cuddling," Yamamoto answered with a smile before pulling Gokudera in a hug, burying his face in the Italian's chest. This way, he could smell Gokudera's scent more.

Gokudera's heart started beating fast, feeling Yamamoto's breath on his chest. He was sure that the idiot could feel the hard pounding of his heart. "B-Baka, I know that! How the hell can I sleep like this?" he asked the Yakyuu baka with annoyance.

"Where did you go before the class ended?" Takeshi asked with a pout, nuzzling his nose against Gokudera's chest and obviously ignoring Gokudera's complaint.

Gokudera's brows twitched with anger, having his question ignored. But he sighed in annoyance, knowing that debating with this idiot would just be a waste of time. "Disciplinary Office," he answered as his heartbeat slowly calmed down, getting used to the baseball freak's closeness.

"Hn… why?" Yamamoto couldn't recall Gokudera doing something bad to be called by the disciplinary office.

"I just had a talk with Hibari," Gokudera answered. He suddenly remembered something he should do so he sat up, letting Yamamoto's arm fall to become wrapped around his waist. "Anyway, you should sleep now, you still have practice tomorrow," he told the baseball idiot as he took his laptop that was on the table near his bed.

"How 'bout you?" Yamamoto pouted again as he tightened his hug around the Italian's waist.

"I'll just research on something first," Gokudera told his lover.

Yamamoto sat up also beside Gokudera and cupped the silver-haired guardian's cheek so that the boy was now looking at him directly in the eyes. "Okay, but don't stay up late, goodnight," he said with a smile, giving the Italian a sweet kiss on the forehead.

Gokudera blushed at this and he pushed the idiot away from him. "B-Baka," he said as he looked away. "A-Anyway, goodnight," he stuttered. He was blushing; his face was oh-so-red. He knows, he could feel it; he could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. And he could feel Yamamoto's eyes, staring at him. He knew that there was a smile on that idiot's face without even looking at him. "And stop looking at me, idiot," he hissed as he frowned at his laptop.

Hayato sighed in relief when he felt Yamamoto lie on the bed and slept. He, then, focused on his laptop and started his research. Well, he felt like an idiot when he was talking with Hibari earlier. What is top and bottom in a boy-to-boy sex? And what does he mean by 'they didn't go all the way'?

FF

The Italian couldn't believe it. He knows now the top and bottom. He knows now how to go all the way. Not only did he research about this but he was also able to watch one. And so he knows now how guys do it.

_Disgusting_

That's how he felt.

_Disgusting_

But if it was his idiot… if it was Yamamoto doing it with him… then maybe, he'll change his mind. But that is just a maybe… MAYBE. He didn't know. He wouldn't know unless they do it… but the question for him is HOW THE FUCK WILL THEY DO IT? Who will be the top? Who will be the bottom?

_Seme and uke…_

He also found out how they call the top and bottom. The top is called the seme and the bottom is called the uke. The description about those is easy to understand but how the hell is he going to apply those data? The seme is usually the taller and older one while the uke is obviously the shorter and younger one. Semes are usually cool and 'bad' while the ukes are usually the idiot and innocent and kind. How the hell is he going to apply those descriptions to the two of them?

Everyone knows that between the two of them, Yamamoto is taller and Hayato is shorter but Yamamoto is younger than Gokudera. Gokudera is cooler than the idiot and surely, Yamamoto is the kind person and obviously the idiot here. But the innocent one, that may be Gokudera.

Hayato calmed and tried to sleep but every time he closes his eyes, images of him and Yamamoto doing it all the way come to his mind though he was not quite sure who the seme is but…

_Ughh… I can't sleep._

Hayato sat up and looked at his clock.

_12:05_

"Tsk. Hey, Yakyuu baka," he called as he gently shook his lover's body to wake him up.

"Nnn…" Yamamoto just groaned.

"Oi, Yamamoto," Gokudera called again, shaking Yamamoto's body harshly this time.

"Hm?" Takeshi lazily opened his eyes and looked at his lover who disturbed him in his sleep.

"I can't sleep," Hayato whispered to his idiot beloved.

Yamamoto gave Gokudera a gentle smile. "Then, come here," he said as he pulled Gokudera by the hand and embraced him tightly but gently.

"Eh?" Hayato looked at his idiot lover.

"Goodnight," Yamamoto smiled before giving Gokudera a chaste kiss on the lips. He let Hayato rest his head on his chest.

"Night…" Hayato whispered, enjoying the feeling of Yamamoto's fingers playing with his hair.

FF Saturday morning

"Hayato…" Yamamoto called as he walked inside Hayato's bedroom. He just finished cooking their breakfast and his beloved is still sleeping. "Wake up, the food's gonna get cold," he said as he leaned his face closer to Gokudera's ear, his breath sending shivers to the Italian (even though he was still asleep) as he spoke those words.

"Nnn…" Gokudera opened his eyes a little but closed them again and continued sleeping.

Yamamoto sat on the bed, his hips just below Gokudera's head. "Hayato," he called again with his gentle voice as he removed the strands of silver hair that covered Gokudera's beautiful face.

"Two…" Hayato whispered.

"Ha?" Takeshi obviously didn't understand what the boy said.

"Just two more minutes…" Hayato whispered as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

Yamamoto just blushed at the action but he smiled and patted Gokudera's back. "Hai hai," he couldn't possibly refuse this request, right? Especially now that Gokudera is hugging him.

_Sweeeeeeeeeettttt_

They stayed like that for two minutes and just as promised, after the two minutes, Gokudera sat up, covering his mouth with his palm, as he yawned.

"Good morning," Hayato greeted as he turned his head to look at the baseball idiot.

_Awww_

Yamamoto was surprised again at the greeting. Not only did he receive a hug from the Italian but also a greeting in the morning?

_Awww_

That's just so sweet (at least for Yamamoto, he never gets this often from his oh-so-cold lover). Yamamoto must be in heaven now. "Good morning," Takeshi greeted back with the happiest smile ever before kissing the silverette's forehead.

FF

Gokudera stood silently, his hands trembling at his sides. He was in the bathroom, naked. He had a dark blush on his face and his brows were twitching with anger or rather… _embarrassment. _

"Why…" Hayato whispered as he closed his fists tightly. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE TAKING A BATH TOGETHER?" he asked in a shout as he raised his head to look at the idiot's face. "Ah, shit, my eyes," he whispered and cursed as he bowed his head again and wiped his eyes with both hands.

"Careful now," Yamamoto said as he turned the shower on to help his beloved. He was shampooing Gokudera's hair and he didn't expect Gokudera to raise his head so suddenly (Gokudera was so stiff a moment ago due to embarrassment, after all) that's why the shampoo got into his beloved's eyes.

"Tsk," Gokudera was finally able to open his eyes… but they were still red and unwanted tears were on his face. "Why the fuck are you doing this for me anyway?" he asked in a shout.

Yamamoto turned the shower off and he cupped the Italian's face to look at him. "I'm sorry," he apologized as kissed the man's tears away. "Don't get mad."

"That's not it…" It's not that Gokudera is mad. "Tsk, you're really an idiot, let me wash your back for you," Gokudera told his idiot, still with a blush and a frown, as he turned the man's body around so he was facing his back.

FF

"I'll go ahead then, Hayato," Yamamoto said as he patted the Italian's head before running away.

Gokudera sighed in relief when he saw his idiot ran away. Not that he didn't like the baseball freak near him; it's just that beside this idiot, he couldn't keep his cool. Especially after what they did in the bathroom (you know already), Gokudera was wondering how the hell is that idiot still so, so energetic?

Gokudera sat under the tree as he sighed deeply again. He was tired— really, really tired. Honestly, who does something like that so early in the morning? Yamamoto is just so damn horny. He is a real pervert.

_Still… _Gokudera wondered why they didn't go all the way. Is Yamamoto holding back? That's the only reason Gokudera could think of. There's no way Yamamoto didn't know about that _'going-all-the-way' _thing; Yamamoto did tell him to research about this, after all.

_Oh man… How the fuck did I end up to this topic again?_

Hayato literally face-palmed himself as he got irritated. He regrets now; he shouldn't have researched on that thing.

_Tsk._

Gokudera heard voices of baseball players. He removed the palm on his face to look at the baseball field and saw that they were already starting their practice. They were running around the baseball field (He's just outside, a little far away from the field so no one would notice him) and his eyes were obviously looking for the idiot— his idiot and he immediately blushed and looked away when he saw that his idiot— the baseball freak— was also looking at him, showing him his idiotic smile. "B-Baka," he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Saturday Afternoon<p>

Tsuna sat silently in front of Hibari who was also sitting silently with his back leaning against the wall behind him. They just finished studying and obviously, it's time for Tsuna to tell Hibari his answer.

But Tsuna didn't know where and how to start. Well, of course, if there's something he should and must say, that is he accepts Hibari's feelings. But he couldn't say that… not when he is still confused with his feelings. His heart would start beating fast whenever Hibari is near him but isn't that just because he is afraid of his sempai? And he likes Kyoko, for heaven's sake. How could he say that he accepts Hibari's feelings for him?

The Sky couldn't possibly reject Hibari's feelings. After all, the Cloud had already told him before that he doesn't accept rejection. And if Sawada was to say something like that, he would probably get bitten to death on the spot.

Tsuna raised his head a little to take a quick glance at the black-haired man in front of him but he eventually looked away when he saw the man's eyes staring at him.

_Someone, help me._

Tsuna was crying for help in his mind. Those eyes he saw moments ago weren't just staring at him, they were intensely looking at him, glaring at him. _So scary_

"Well?"

The herbivore's body flinched, hearing that voice. He knew that he has to have a definite answer sooner, and by sooner, he meant now. He started fidgeting, unable to think of the right words to say.

"Say it."

Tsuna gulped. He really had to answer now or else, he'd die. "I…" he paused and released a deep breath before continuing again. "I'm sorry, Hibari-san. I already like someone else," he said as he looked at Hibari only to regret it afterwards. Hibari's eyes were showing him a deadly glare. "H-Hibari-san, I'm really sorry but I like Kyoko…" he apologized and explained. Tears started to form in his eyes when Hibari's glare didn't disappear.

"Tsk," Hibari hissed as he removed his glare when he saw the herbivore about to cry. "That's not what I want to know," he said. Who the hell asked him about what he felt for Kyoko anyway? _Tsk _"What do you feel for me?" he made himself clear by stating his question.

The tears on his eyes vanished as he looked at Hibari with his big eyes.

_What do I feel for Hibari-san?_

…

_I don't know_

He fears this man but that doesn't mean he hates him, right?

_Hibari-san is scary but I don't hate it when he is near me._

But that doesn't mean that he likes the man, right?

_I don't know_

He is so confused with his feelings.

_I don't understand my feelings_

He doesn't understand himself at all.

"I don't know…" Tsuna whispered as he bowed his head. Everything in his head is just a mess.

"Come here," Kyoya said as he reached out his hand and grabbed Tsuna, making the boy straddle his lap. "I'll make you understand," he said as he hugged Tsuna, wrapping his arms around the boy's slim waist.

Tsuna's eyes widened and his heart started beating fast once he received that hug. Blood rushed up to his cheeks and he doesn't know if he should struggle or not. He had been letting Hibari do this to him before but today is different.

_Different?_

How can today be so different? Hibari is just hugging him like what he always does. Why should he struggle now?

_Why didn't I struggle before? Why did I just accept the hugs like it was a very normal thing two boys do?_

…

_*Ba-dump* *Ba-dump* *Ba-dump*_

Tsuna could feel wild heartbeats… He could feel not only his own but Hibari's heartbeat also.

_Hibari-san's heartbeat?_

This is the first time he had felt Hibari's heart pounding so fast or rather should he say, this is the first time he paid attention to Hibari. He had never paid attention to Hibari 'til now. He was only thinking about how Hibari likes making fun of him… how he feared the Cloud. This is truly the first time he paid attention to why Hibari was doing this to him.

_Has Hibari-san always been like this from the start?_

The Sky tried to recall but he couldn't remember. All he could remember is the fear he felt every time Hibari was beside him.

Kyoya tightened his hug around the boy's slim body, letting Tsuna's head rest on his chest.

_*Ba-dump* *Ba-dump* *Ba-dump*_

Tsuna could hear Hibari's heart pounding and he was sure that it was faster than before.

_Ughh…_

This is really the first time he had let his heart take over his mind. His mind was always making him fear Hibari-san. Today… his heart was making him feel something he doesn't know… something so confusing.

_Why?_

And now that he thought about it, those hugs… those kisses…

_Why did I let Hibari-san do those to me?_

The things that are done by lovers only…

_I didn't even struggle._

_I didn't even try to struggle._

Letting Hibari do all those, does it mean that he actually loves the man?

_But what about Kyoko?_

Kyoko hadn't crossed his mind since the day Hibari made him go to the disciplinary office. To tell the truth, he doesn't really think of her much often like what everyone does when they're in love. Tsuna was just happy to see Kyoko every day.

_Hibari-san…_

Every time Tsuna would go to the disciplinary office to see the Cloud guardian, he always felt fear. But…

_Did I really fear going to Hibari-san's office?_

If he really feared going there, he shouldn't have gone in the first place. He could have just made an excuse or asked for help from his friends but he didn't. He never tried.

_No…_

Was he really scared?

_I was actually… excited?_

He never hated those hugs. He never hated those kisses.

_No…_

All he did was accept those.

_All I did was ask myself why Hibari-san was doing those…_

That's the truth. And his mind kept on telling him that Hibari was just making fun of him. But now that he knows what Hibari felt for him, he realized that somewhere deep in inside him was hoping for something.

_Was I expecting something more?_

_*Thump*_

He just realized that he was actually expecting something more. He had let Hibari do those because he was expecting something more. Deep inside, he was actually hoping that Hibari has a better reason why he was doing those.

"Hibari-san"

Tsuna pulled away from the hug, letting Hibari's hands rest on his waist. He didn't look at the Cloud guardian directly; he just looked at his hands on Hibari's chest that were clutching the man's shirt tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I was always so ignorant. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to ignore your feelings. I misunderstood you because I was so self-centered. I'm so sorry. I'm really, really—."

"You don't have to apologize, I'm not mad," Hibari shut Tsuna, lifting the boy's head with his right hand so they were looking directly in each other's eyes. "However, if you don't say how you feel for me sooner," he said as he wiped the tears that were on Tsuna's cheeks. "I might just get mad and who knows what will happen," he said then smirked when he saw the Tsuna's response.

"I—"

"Don't even try to say that you don't feel the same."

Tsuna gulped. "I won't reject you, Hibari-san. So please, take care of me forever," he said with a dark blush on his face. He suddenly hugged the Cloud, pulling him in a kiss.

Hibari, on the other hand, was surprised but he smirked at the kiss, knowing that he had conveyed his feelings to the boy pretty well. _Forever? That sounds bad but I accept your challenge, herbivore._

* * *

><p>Yamamoto finished his practice today and now, he and Gokudera are walking home together. "'Dera, just tell me where you went during my practice," the Rain said as he walked a little closer to the silver-haired guardian.<p>

"I told you I just took a walk," Gokudera answered with irritation in his tone. "How many times do I have to tell you that, idiot?" he asked angrily, almost in a shout as he glared at the Rain guardian.

Yamamoto had been constantly repeating his question after they finished their practice and Gokudera had been giving him the same answer for God-knows how many times.

"But 'Dera, did you really just take a walk?"

Gokudera raised an eyebrow as he stopped walking. Does Yamamoto think he's cheating on him? True that he didn't just walk earlier, he went off somewhere and had a talk with someone but to think that Yamamoto is accusing him— "Get straight to the point, idiot. Where do you think I went?" he asked with a calm but serious voice, disliking how the idiot accuses him.

"Disciplinary office," Yamamoto answered with hesitation but still with a smile on his lips.

"Haaaaaaa?" Gokudera asked in disbelief. He doesn't know why Yamamoto is thinking that way but he was sure that the freak is an idiot. "Why the hell would I go there?" he asked as he stared at Yamamoto and waited for an answer but all he received was a nervous, idiotic laugh.

Gokudera stared at his lover with confusion for a moment before he realized why Yamamoto is thinking that way. "D-Don't tell me you're jealous of Hibari?"

Yamamoto laughed nervously again as he scratched the back of his head. Those words were true, after all.

Gokudera's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red when Yamamoto's response confirmed his jealousy. "You… you're an idiot," he whispered as he looked away. "A-Anyway, perish the thought. He's in love with Juudaime. Let's go home," he said fast as he continued walking.

FF Saturday Night

It was now Hayato's turn to sleepover tonight. He just finished changing his clothes to pajamas and now, he is looking at Yamamoto with annoyance. "Why the hell do you look so happy?" he asked angrily, not liking the idiotic smile he was seeing.

"Nothing… I'm just happy 'coz you're here with me," Yamamoto answered, still smiling.

Gokudera blushed again, hearing that. He just couldn't get himself used to hearing those words. His heart would always skip a beat when he hears such words from the idiot. But he isn't getting irritated like before; he knows now how to handle this. He had come to like it, actually.

_You're happy 'coz I'm here?_

Gokudera smirked. He walked and sat beside Yamamoto on the bed. Earlier, when Yamamoto was at the baseball court, he left because someone called him. And that someone was asking something from him. It wasn't actually a request but rather a command that should be done. But doing that would mean—

"What if I'm not here with you anymore?" Gokudera asked.

"Ha?" Yamamoto was surprised, hearing that question. He looked at the Italian beside him and saw that the man was serious. Why would Gokudera ask something like that? If it was just a mere question, then there's no problem.

But this is Gokudera we are talking about. He wouldn't ask something so meaningless with such a serious face. There's something behind that question. He just couldn't figure it out.

Gokudera turned his head to look at the Japanese directly in the eyes before he spoke again, "What if I leave you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really, truly sorry for taking so long to update. I was so busy at school. <strong>

**And sorry for the OOC-ness also :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Break

***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are you breaking up with me?" Yamamoto angrily asked in a shout as he pushed Gokudera roughly on the wall, his hands gripping Hayato's arms tightly.<p>

Gokudera grunted in pain because of what the idiot just did. "Shut up. There's no fucking reason. Just get the hell out of here already," he said calmly.

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera, full of rage. A few days ago, they were so sweet but now, what? Gokudera is suddenly breaking up with him with no fucking reason. Not that Gokudera didn't give him a sign before… Gokudera actually did but Yamamoto ignored it because after that, the silverette told him those three words for the first time.

**Flashback:**

"What if I'm not here with you anymore?" Gokudera asked.

"Ha?" Yamamoto was surprised, hearing that question. He looked at the Italian beside him and saw that the man was serious. Why would Gokudera ask something like that? If it was just a mere question, then there's no problem.

But this is Gokudera we are talking about. He wouldn't ask something so meaningless with such a serious face. There's something behind that question. He just couldn't figure it out.

Gokudera turned his head to look at the Japanese directly in the eyes before he spoke again, "What if I leave you?"

The smile on Takeshi's lips was gone and he has a serious look on his face now. He frowned as he cupped Gokudera's cheek using his right hand. "What's wrong?" he asked and he was thankful that his voice didn't crack because now, he felt really, really nervous.

Gokudera's eyes widened for a moment when he realized that asking something like that is not good. "N-Nothing," he answered as his eyes narrowed again, frowning a little as he looked away from the idiot. "Just asking," he whispered.

"Hayato," Yamamoto called as he pulled Gokudera in a hug, making the Italian straddle his lap. "You're not going to leave me, are you?" he asked in a whisper.

"I told you it's nothing. That just came out from my mouth without a reason, baka," Gokudera said, feeling guilty at what he just asked. "You don't have to act like this," he continued.

Yamamoto tightened his hug. He didn't and couldn't stop himself from acing like this. There's no way Gokudera would just ask something like that out of the blue. "Don't scare me, Hayato. Tell me what's going on," he demanded seriously.

Gokudera could feel the hard pounding of Yamamoto's heart, just a proof of how that question scared the baseball idiot. Yamamoto's heart never beat this fast, he was always so calm but right now… "Hey, there really is nothing…"

_I'm sorry_

There is something. Gokudera just couldn't say it to Yamamoto. Because he, himself, doesn't want to do 'it' and he'll try to find a way out before that 'time' comes, even if it is impossible to find one, he will.

"You're not going to replace me?"

_Eh?_

Gokudera pulled away from the hug. Is that what Yamamoto is so afraid of? "Why the hell would I replace you? And who?" he asked, trying to stop himself from getting angry because he knows that he doesn't have the right. He was the one who started this, after all. But to think that Yamamoto still thinks that he has someone else… unforgivable.

"Hibari," Yamamoto answered as he looked at Gokudera's eyes.

"Hibari?" Gokudera repeated his lover's answer.

_Ahh… he's still jealous._

Gokudera couldn't help but chuckle cutely in front of the Japanese. To think that he was so nervous earlier because Yamamoto was so serious and he might find out what he was hiding…

Gokudera felt happy. There's no way he would want to leave this idiot.

"Hayato?" Yamamoto was confused at Gokudera's response. Though he found it cute, now isn't the time to laugh. He is serious. He doesn't want Hayato to leave him.

"I told you, Hibari's in love with Juudaime. Why the hell are you still so jealous?" he asked as he tried to sound angry but he couldn't, he was just feeling so happy. He stared at Yamamoto and saw that Yamamoto still has serious look on his face. "Hey, this is the only time I'll say this, so you better listen to me carefully," he said before kneeling to reach Yamamoto's ear. "I love you so don't get jealous, idiot," he whispered against Takeshi's ear, sending shivers to the boy.

"H-Hayato?" Yamamoto couldn't believe it and he pulled away from the hug to look at Gokudera. Those three words came out from Gokudera's mouth and Takeshi just couldn't believe it. "Hey, hey, can you say that again? Please, please," he begged with such a happy tone.

"Idiot," Gokudera punched Yamamoto's forehead lightly as he looked at the boy with annoyance. "I told you I was only gonna say that once, tch," he said with annoyance but smirked at the end, happy that Yamamoto already forgot what they were talking about earlier. "You're really an idiot," he said again before pulling Yamamoto in a deep kiss.

They both opened their mouths and once their tongues met, both danced and fought for dominance. It was a very intense kiss and neither wanted to lose. Gokudera wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck and Yamamoto's right arm was wrapped around Gokudera's slim waist while the other hand was at the back of the silverette's head, deepening the kiss more if it was even possible.

"Ahh, shit," Gokudera cursed as he tried to pull away from the kiss to breathe but he couldn't because Yamamoto was kissing him so intensely. "Ahh…" a trend of saliva was flowing down Gokudera's chin slowly. It was messy and Gokudera hated it but he couldn't do a thing but moan. "Mnn…" Yamamoto wasn't hugging him anymore. The idiot's hands were working on his shirt, unbuttoning it and then, "Ah," Hayato gasped when he was suddenly pushed on the bed. He was given only a second to breathe/pant before the Japanese leaned closer to kiss him again.

_Can't... _Gokudera gripped Yamamoto's arms with his hands and tried to push the man above him but Yamamoto held his hands and pinned them above his head then continued kissing him. _Can't breathe… _A tear fell down Gokudera's cheek and that was the only time Yamamoto stopped kissing him.

Gokudera panted heavily and he stared at the man above him who was still so calm after such an intense kiss. "Y-You're cruel," he breathed as he covered his eyes with his arm.

Yamamoto removed the arm that covered Hayato's eyes and leaned his face closer again.

"N-No more," Gokudera said and panted while covering his mouth with his palm.

Takeshi smiled before kissing Hayato's forehead then the eye. He removed the hand and kissed Hayato on the lips again but gently this time.

When Takeshi pulled away, he looked at Hayato and cupped his cheeks. "You're really beautiful, Hayato," he said as he caressed that smooth, white skin of Hayato's cheeks with his thumb.

Gokudera couldn't do a thing but pant and look at the Japanese above him. He was still in daze because of the kiss.

Then, Yamamoto sat up and took his shirt off. Was this the first time Gokudera thought the idiot looked so hot while doing that? "Ahh…" Gokudera moaned softly when Yamamoto attacked his neck, leaving kiss marks on it. "Yama-wait, ahh shit," he said and cursed when Yamamoto bit his skin harshly. "Please," he panted, gripping the Rain's hair tightly but gently.

Yamamoto sat up and so did Hayato. He straddled Takeshi's lap and there, he started licking the shell of his lover's ear.

Yamamoto smiled at this and he removed Hayato's shirt so he would be able to feel more of Hayato's warmth. "Shit, 'Dera," he cursed when the Italian dipped his tongue inside. That was Takeshi's most sensitive part and Gokudera knew it. "That's enough," he said as he pushed Hayato on the bed again and started sucking the pink bud on that chest.

"Ah, Yama…" Gokudera panted as he blushed darkly. He felt Yamamoto's tongue swirl around his already hard nipple slowly, teasing him, then sucked and nibbled it. "Nn-Ah!" he couldn't help but moan and arch his back at the action.

"Your moans really turn me on, Hayato," Yamamoto whispered against Hayato's chest, sending shivers to the boy.

"Haa-ahh," the Italian panted when warm breath touched his nipple. Yamamoto, that bastard, did it on purpose. "S-Shut-up," he stuttered when the Japanese started working on the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

When Yamamoto had enough of Hayato's chest, his lips traveled down to Gokudera's stomach only to be rewarded with some sweet moans from the silverette.

"Ah—Ahh… stop, not there—ahh," Hayato moaned lewdly as he tried to stop the Japanese from harassing his stomach but he failed, of course. It was the most sensitive part of his body (not counting the two at the southern part, of course) and even though he wanted the Japanese to stop, he couldn't refrain himself from moaning lewdly.

Yamamoto's lips continued leaving kiss marks on the silverette's stomach while his hands started working on Hayato's pants. "T-Takeshi, no more."

Yamamoto heard what Gokudera said and he immediately complied only so he could remove the Italian's pajama easier. He ran his fingers on Hayato's smooth thighs, earning cute moans from the silverette.

"Remove yours too, idiot," Gokudera managed to say between pants.

"Aghh, Hayato," Yamamoto groaned as he slumped on his beloved and buried his face on Hayato's neck.

"What?" Gokudera asked, annoyed, though his face was flushed with shade of pink because he could feel the idiot's breathe on his neck.

"Your body's too beautiful for me, Hayato. You put mine to shame," Takeshi told Hayato. True enough, the Italian's body is too perfect for him. Those sexy curves and that smooth, white skin, Hayato is just too dazzling for him. "I don't want you to see mine anymore," he said.

"Are you really an idiot?" Gokudera never gets tired of asking that. Yamamoto is just one hell of an idiot. Shouldn't he be the one thinking that way? Yamamoto has the perfect body here. Those well-built muscles and that perfectly tanned skin… "I actually like your body so…" he confessed as he blushed darkly. Saying those embarrassing words is really too much for him to handle. "So take your pants off already… and you're heavy, get off of me now," he shouted.

"Hayato," Yamamoto whispered as he lifted his body a little and pressed their foreheads together. "You said such words… I might not be able to hold back, you know," he told the silver-haired guardian below him as he looked at him in the eyes.

"Then, don't hold back, idiot," Gokudera said as he kissed the idiot above him and pushed him so he was now on top.

"You're really aggressive today, Hayato," Yamamoto said before kissing back. His right arm was wrapped around Hayato's waist while his free hand cupped the boy's cheek.

After tasting every part of Yamamoto's mouth, Hayato broke the kiss and looked at the idiot's face.

"You're so sexy, Hayato," Takeshi whispered sexily again, making Hayato blush.

"B-Bastard, shut up and take your pants off, idiot," Hayato said as he sat up. He helped Yamamoto take his pants off and now, they're both wearing only their boxers. He straddled Yamamoto's lap again and kissed him once more.

"Hey, Hayato, stop touching yourself," Yamamoto broke the kiss as he prevented Hayato from touching himself by gripping his wrist.

Gokudera gave Yamamoto a glare as he gripped the man's shoulder using his free hand. "Because you're so damn slow, baka," he complained with annoyance. "Ah!" he hissed in surprised when he was pushed on the bed strongly.

"I'm sorry," Yamamoto apologized as he removed Hayato's boxers, finally revealing that already leaking member. "I didn't know you want this that much," he said as he took a piece of cloth and tied Hayato's wrists on the bed just like before. "But I won't easily give you what you want," he smiled at Gokudera while spreading the boy's leg apart.

"W-What?" Gokudera didn't like the smile Yamamoto was showing him and he was secretly panicking inside. He felt the Japanese's hands ran up and down his inner thighs and he couldn't help but tremble. He gulped. "What the hell… stop teasing me," he demanded and he was so thankful coz he didn't stutter. He gulped again when Yamamoto leaned down and "Ah-ahh…" he was not able to hold back his moan when Yamamoto started licking his inner thighs.

Gokudera tried to close his legs but Yamamoto's hands prevented him. "Ahh— Damn it, ahh," he cursed as he bucked his hips up, trying to get friction on his member.

But Yamamoto is such a tease; he continued licking and sucking the Italian's southern region but never giving that erection even the slightest friction.

"Yamamoto, you idiot, stop teasing me already," Gokudera growled as he tried to kick the idiot who wouldn't stop leaving hickeys on his thighs.

"You're so violent, Hayato," Yamamoto said as he sat up and removed his boxers, his cock was finally freed.

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto's cock which was standing with all its glory, the tip already leaking precum.

"Hayato…"

Gokudera averted his eyes from that cock to Yamamoto and saw that unwanted smile again.

"The expression you have every time you see my cock is really, really," Yamamoto whispered sexily as he stroked his own cock. "Priceless," he continued still with a smile.

Gokudera's cheeks immediately turned red. Has he been staring at Yamamoto's cock with such an expression? He couldn't say a word. His mind was blank. All he cared for now is his member which was begging for a release but it seems like he wouldn't get that sooner. His hands were still tied so he couldn't touch himself. And Yamamoto already revealed his own member and started stroking himself. And it seemed like Yamamoto isn't planning on giving him a blowjob. A handjob would be fine but then again, it seemed impossible because the smile on Yamamoto's lips was enough to know that Yamamoto plans on teasing him more.

"Do you want to cum, Hayato?" The Japanese asked as he ran his fingers on the skin just beside the Italian's member but never touching the cock itself.

"Haaa…" Gokudera panted. It was painful for him. He knew that if Yamamoto gives him the slightest friction now, he'd definitely cum. His erection was so painful that his hands started struggling around the cloth and he was sure that it was scratching his skin, wounding him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Ah-ahh…" Gokudera moaned when the head of Yamamoto's cock touched the base of his. He couldn't help but buck his hips up and tried to get more friction.

"You're so impatient, Hayato," Yamamoto said as he slowly slid his cock from the base of Hayato's member upwards _slowly._

"Ah… Ahh…"

The smile on Yamamoto's lips grew wider as the distance between the heads of their cocks decreased slowly… and when the heads made contact—

"F-Fuck—Ahh!" Hayato moaned loudly but sexily when he came, his back arching at the same time. He felt his cum landed on his chest and stomach. He closed his eyes and panted with an angry frown on his face.

"Hayato…" Takeshi called as he cupped his lover's cheek.

Gokudera opened his eyes and glared at the Japanese above him. "What?" he asked with an angry tone.

"Waa… I'm sorry. You're just too sexy. I couldn't stop myself from teasing you," Yamamoto apologized as he slumped on Hayato's body again.

"Tch," Hayato hissed. "It's fine," he said. He was the one who told the boy not to hold back, anyway. And Yamamoto, talking dirty to him and teasing him, looked sexy. "So get off of me already, you're really heavy," he told the idiot angrily.

"R-Really? I really love you, Hayato," Takeshi said as he gave Gokudera a chaste kiss. After that, he sat up again and looked at Hayato. "We can go all the way, right?" he asked the Italian as he stood up.

Gokudera couldn't do a thing (because his hands were still tied) but look at the idiot to find out what he was planning. He saw the idiot take something from his drawer.

"I saw you searching about boy's sex last night so that means you're ready now, right?" Yamamoto asked as he sat on the bed again.

Gokudera blushed darkly at the question; it was more like a statement, actually. "W-Why you… you were awake?" he asked back.

Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera. "You were so into it that's why you didn't notice I was just pretending to be asleep," he explained as he spread Gokudera's legs apart again. "So let's go all the way tonight, Hayato. Old man is not here so you can moan as loud as you can," he said as he poured lube on his fingers then at Gokudera's entrance.

"O-Oi, wait," Gokudera called, making the idiot stare at him. "I-I'm the uke?" he asked. Pouring lube at his entrance means the he is the bottom, right?

"Yes"

"W-Why?"

"Because I'm bigger"

"B-But I'm older—ah… ahh…" Gokudera argued but moaned at the end when Yamamoto started touching his limp member.

"But you're submissive, Hayato… and your actions," Yamamoto leaned his face closer to Gokudera's neck. "And your moans"

"Nnn," Gokudera tried to hold back his moan when Yamamoto licked his neck.

"You're definitely the uke, Hayato," Takeshi whispered before biting the crook of Hayato's neck.

"A-Ahh… I get it," Gokudera said as he struggled to free his wrist from the tie. "I get it so stop touching me down there… I-it hurts."

Yamamoto stopped kissing Hayato's neck but he didn't stop touching the part down there and just stared at Gokudera.

"I just came so… uhn… it-haa… it hurts," Gokudera told Yamamoto as he looked back at him with eyes obscured in moisture.

"I'm sorry, don't cry," Yamamoto apologized as he kissed Hayato's eyes.

"I'm not crying, bastard," Gokudera said and sighed in relief when Takeshi stopped touching his member.

Yamamoto kissed Hayato's forehead first before sitting on the bed again. "But I have to prepare you now, okay?" he told Hayato before spreading the boy's legs apart again. His erection is becoming so painful now and he doesn't know how long he can endure it.

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto's throbbing and it looked really painful for him. "O-Ok," he complied. He felt the tip of Yamamoto's index finger touch his entrance and he took a deep breath as a preparation.

"Just relax, Hayato," Yamamoto said before pushing his finger inside and he saw Hayato bit his lower lip. "You ok?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Gokudera answered. It doesn't really hurt that much like what he had researched, just a little uncomfortable.

"Good," Yamamoto smiled in relief before sliding his finger inside and out in a slow motion.

"My hands…" Gokudera whispered. "Untie my hands."

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera's tied hands and saw some scratches on the Italian's wrists. "I'm sorry," he apologized again as he removed his finger inside Hayato first before untying his hands.

Once done, Gokudera quickly sat up and straddled the idiot's lap. He hugged him tightly and buried his face on the crook of Yamamoto's neck. "Continue," he commanded.

_So Hayato wants it like this…_

…

_Kawaii_

Yamamoto almost fell in love again. Gokudera wants to be closer to him.

Takeshi inserted his finger once again but this time with companion. He felt Hayato tighten his hug but Yamamoto still continued what he was doing. His two, long fingers which were buried deeply inside that hole started scissoring the insides.

"A-Ahh…" Gokudera moaned at the feeling of being stretched.

Yamamoto heard Gokudera's moans and the throbbing of his cock became even more painful. "I'm going to add another, ok?" he warned as he dipped the third and final finger inside.

"Ahh— ahh," Gokudera moaned in pain as he gripped Yamamoto's hair, his face still buried on the man's neck.

Yamamoto could feel Hayato's pants against his neck and his fingers were just inside that tight heat, not moving at all. "Are you ok, Hayato?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, keep moving, baka," Gokudera told the idiot. It would be very shameful for him if he was to say that it's hurting him, right? And Yamamoto's thing is way bigger than these three fingers; he should at least be able to handle this little pain.

"Ahnn… ahh…" After a few moments, Gokudera finally got used to it and started moaning.

Yamamoto smiled when he felt Hayato's member getting hard against his stomach. That means Hayato is feeling good and this made Yamamoto desperate to find Hayato's sweet spot quickly.

"Ahh… Nnn— ah!" Gokudera trembled as he arched his back, his now fully-erect cock grinds against Yamamoto's stomach. "Ahh— ahh… no…" Yamamoto just found his prostate and he couldn't stop himself from moaning.

Yamamoto kept pressing his fingers to Hayato's prostate and he could definitely hear the lewd moans Gokudera is making. It would be good for Gokudera if Yamamoto keeps this up but his erection becomes more painful everytime Gokudera lets out a moan so he just had to stop it.

"I'm sorry, Dera," Yamamoto apologized as he withdrew his fingers. He, then, pushed Gokudera on the bed and spread the boy's leg apart. "I can't take it anymore," he said with a smile as he poured a large amount of lube on his cock. "Can I?" he asked permission, nudging the head of his cock against Hayato's entrance.

"B-Baka," Gokudera whispered. "If I say no, will you stop?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," Yamamoto answered still with a smile. He spread Gokudera's cheeks first before pushing his cock inside slowly.

"Ah— Ahh, wait," Gokudera whined, closing his eyes, as he felt pain below him.

Yamamoto gulped as he paused his movements, afraid of making a single move when he saw Gokudera panting harder than before. "'Dera… It's just the head…" he informed. "So relax, ok?"

Gokudera took deep breaths as he tried to relax.

"Thanks," Yamamoto thanked when Gokudera finally relaxed and he pushed his cock all the way inside gently. He grunted as he felt that tight heat engulf his cock. Then he looked at Gokudera to see his expression only to be surprised by it. "H-Hayato?" Gokudera's eyes were covered by his arm but it was obvious for Yamamoto that the boy is crying. Worried, Yamamoto leaned closer to Gokudera and cupped his cheeks. "I'm sorry, 'De—"

"S-Shit, don't move. It fucking hurts, baka," Gokudera whispered harshly.

"S-should we stop?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why the hell should we stop, idiot?" The Italian asked back.

"Because you're crying, 'Dera," Yamamoto said with worry. He would definitely stop if this hurts Hayato so much.

"I-Idiot," Hayato whispered as he finally removed the arm that was covering his eyes to look at Yamamoto. "It's not like I cried on purpose. These tears just fell down on their own," he explained. "Besides, this pain is nothing compared to what I've already felt. I don't mind if it's you," he continued.

Yamamoto suddenly blushed. "I really do love you, Hayato," he said as he slumped forward to hug Gokudera, his face buried on his neck.

"Don't fucking move, I said," Gokudera almost shouted when Yamamoto moved and so did his member inside him, opening him _wider, _going inside him _deeper._

"I'm sorry, I'm just really happy," Yamamoto said with a smile.

"B-Baka," Gokudera blushed then hugged the Japanese back.

They stayed like that for a while 'til Gokudera started pushing his hips down to meet Yamamoto's.

Yamamoto smiled at this and he pulled away from the hug to sit and spread Gokudera's legs apart as he pulled out his cock, only the thick head inside. He gave Hayato a smile first before slamming himself back in sharply.

"Ahh!" Gokudera moaned in surprise. He was actually expecting Yamamoto to be gentler to him like earlier but it seems like he's wrong. Yamamoto's thrusts were slow but it was _sharp_ and _strong_ and _deep._"Ahh!" every thrust makes him moan and he couldn't do a thing about it. "Wai—ah! Be gentler," he managed to say but in contrast to what he said, Yamamoto started ramming himself inside his hole faster but still deep and hard. "Ahh! T-Takeshi— Ahh! Slow down…" he moaned.

"Slow down?" Yamamoto asked as he continued thrusting his cock deep inside Gokudera's hole. "But you're moaning lewdly, Hayato," he paused his movements and lifted the Italian's legs only to place the boy's angles on his shoulders. Then he leaned forward so that Hayato's legs were oddly pressed against his stomach.

"Ahh! B-Bastard—Ah!" Gokudera couldn't stop his moans as Yamamoto thrust into him faster than before. It wasn't that deep like earlier but it was fast… _so fast _that he felt completely full, never lacking the man's thickness. "Nn-ah!"

"You like it, Hayato? You like how fast I thrust inside you?" Yamamoto whispered against Hayato's ear before licking its shell.

"Ahh… idiot, sh—ah! Shut up," Gokudera tried to sound tough but he couldn't, not when he's moaning like this. He gripped the bed sheet tightly with his hands as he tried to relax below the man but he failed again when Yamamoto suddenly gave him a deep, hard thrust, surely hitting his prostate. "F-Fuck, ahhhh!" he moaned in ecstasy as he arched his back, his whole body trembled at the pleasure.

"Ahh, Hayato, so tight," Yamamoto grunted as he wasn't able to pull out immediately when Gokudera's walls tightened around his cock. He almost came from that.

"Takeshi," Gokudera called as he moved his hands to cup Yamamoto's cheeks so that they looked at each others' eyes and pulled him in another passionate kiss.

Yamamoto smiled at this and he started sliding his cock in and out of Gokudera's tight hole again (still kissing).

"Ahh…" Gokudera moaned and Yamamoto didn't waste this opportunity to shove his tongue inside Hayato's hot cavern.

The kiss didn't last long as Yamamoto immediately broke away. "Ahh, Hayato, you're so sexy," he said as he pulled out his member only to turn Gokudera's body around.

Gokudera was now on fours, his hands and knees supporting his weight. He has an angry frown on his face despite having that dark shade of pink on his cheeks. This position is really embarrassing; his butt is clearly visible to Yamamoto. "W-What are you doing, idiot?" Gokudera asked, stuttering.

"Groping your butt cheeks," Yamamoto stated the obvious.

"Baka, I know that. Why the hell are you groping my ass?" Gokudera restated his question in annoyance.

"Because you're so sexy, Gokudera"

Gokudera's blush darkened, hearing those. Why the hell does Yamamoto keep on saying that? He's really an idiot. "I-Idiot, stop—ahh," he wasn't able to finish his words when Yamamoto stopped groping his ass only to press the head of his cock against his entrance. He bit his lower lip so he could stop the moan he was sure he would definitely let out when that big thing goes inside him.

"This is such a small entrance, Hayato," Yamamoto commented as he spread Gokudera's butt cheeks. "I really wonder how my cock fits in there."

Gokudera couldn't believe that Yamamoto could say such dirty words to him with such a straight face. He really is a big pervert. "S-Shut up, you—ahhh!" Gokudera tried to shut Yamamoto up but he moaned at the end when Yamamoto pushed his cock all in one go, surely hitting those bundle of nerves. "Takeshi, you bastard, don't push it in all at once," he complained. "Haa… ahh…" he moaned as he felt Yamamoto roll his hips, making wide circles inside.

"You like how deep I am inside you, don't you?" Yamamoto whispered as he leaned closer to Hayato's body before licking his back.

"Aah-ahh, stop, you're too deep. Stop- ah!" Gokudera said between moans as Yamamoto continued rolling his hips, opening him _wider_ and _wider— _and he didn't like it. It's making him feel weird.

"Do you really want me to stop, Hayato?" Takeshi asked before pulling his cock out of Gokudera _slowly. _"Do you?" he asked again as he pushed his member fast and hard, his cock reaching so much deeper inside.

"Aahhh!" Gokudera moaned loudly as he arched his back, his head thrown back at the pleasure.

"Did you hear your moan, Hayato?" Takeshi whispered against Gokudera's ear. "That moan doesn't really sound like you want me to stop," he stated as he pounded his cock in and out hard but slow.

"S-Shut up, damn it— ah!" Gokudera already has tears on his cheeks. He hated being dominated but it's not like he can do a thing about it now. He can never dominate Yamamoto at situations like this. What makes him cry is the pleasure he feels from being dominated by the rain guardian. This is so not like him… not like him at all. "Ah—ahh… Takeshi, my ahh." His cock. His cock is throbbing so painfully but he couldn't touch himself because if he was to use his hand to touch himself, then his weight will be supported only by his one hand and knees— which is impossible; he'll definitely fall on the bed because his whole body is trembling with pleasure, making him feel weak.

"Your?" Yamamoto continued thrusting inside Hayato, deep and hard.

"Ahh, nn-ah! My cock… haa… it… it hurts… come," Gokudera said between pants and moans. "I want to come, please- ah!" he continued, gripping the sheets beneath him tightly.

"Hai, hai, I forgot. Gomen"

Gokudera heard Yamamoto apologized to him and then "Nn— ahh!" he screamed in pleasure and surprise when the Rain gripped his cock. "Ahh… haa…" he panted as Yamamoto started pumping him in time with his slow, hard thrusts.

"F-Fuck, Hayato, you're so tight," Yamamoto commented. Every thrust he does makes Gokudera's hole tighter.

"F-Feels good, more-ah!"

_M-More? _Yamamoto blushed. He never thought Gokudera would say that word. "Hayato, I really love you," he confessed for the nth time before speeding up his thrusts.

"Aahhh! Ah— hah— ahh!" Gokudera couldn't control his moans as he felt those fast, deep thrusts. It's too much… It really is too much. The sound of Yamamoto's hips slapping against his ass, the sound of their moans— they were all fuel to the fire. "T-Takeshi, I can't— ahh… I'm gonna— ahh!" Hayato couldn't properly say his thoughts.

"M-ME too—ah, shit. Hayato, you're so damn tight," Takeshi told Hayato as he continued thrusting fast and hard inside the Italian.

"C-Cumming… I'm cumming— aaahhh!" Hayato moaned in ecstasy, arching his back as he reached his climax hard. He felt Yamamoto thrust into him a few more times before burying himself deeply and cum, pouring a large amount of warm, white liquid deep inside him.

They both collapsed on the bed with Hayato lying on his stomach while Yamamoto rested on top of him. They stayed like that, panting, for a while.

"Yamamoto, you're heavy," Gokudera complained once he recovered.

"Hai, hai," Yamamoto slowly pulled his cock out then he rolled over so he was now lying beside Gokudera.

They stared at each others' eyes for seconds before they pulled each other in yet another deep kiss. The kiss didn't last long because they were both tired and when they broke away from the kiss, Yamamoto immediately hugged Gokudera. "I love you, Hayato," he confessed again.

Gokudera blushed. "M-Me too," he said before burying his face on Yamamoto's chest, embarrassed at what he said.

**End of Flashback**

That was a few days ago and today, they're in the middle of breaking up. Yamamoto is really angry. No one can blame him. How could he not feel this way? Hayato had been ignoring him a few days after they made love and here he is today, in Gokudera's apartment to ask the silverette why he was being ignored and the answer is "I'm breaking up with you". What the hell is up with that? Who wouldn't get mad after hearing that?

"Tell me the truth, damn it," Yamamoto knew that Hayato is lying. He has a reason why he is breaking up, Yamamoto just couldn't guess what it was but he was sure Gokudera didn't want to say it to him. But even after knowing that, he wouldn't let Hayato break up with him so easily. He has to know the reason no matter what. "Tell me," he demanded, gripping Hayato's arms tighter.

"I said there's nothing, idiot," Gokudera said, still calmly. The way Yamamoto grips his arms hurts but he has no complaints. This is his fault. Everything is his fault.

"Then why aren't you looking at me in the eyes? You're lying! Just tell me, damn it!" Yamamoto shouted angrily. "If you hate something about me, then tell me! I'll definitely fix it," he continued.

"Bullshit!" Gokudera cursed as he looked at Yamamoto directly in the eyes. "Do you really want to know? Then, I'll fucking tell you!" he said, angered also this time. He didn't want to say this cruel lies to Yamamoto but this is the only way he knows to make the idiot hate him... to make Yamamoto give up on him. "I hate you! Your smile, your laugh, your scent, I hate your hugs and kisses!" he said with a strong voice, still looking at Yamamoto directly in the eyes. "I hate every damn thing about you, happy?" he asked with an insulting smirk in the end. He saw Yamamoto's eyes widened with anger and his heart started beating faster with fear and pain_. So this is the end..._ Gokudera felt his one arm get freed from Yamamoto's grip only to see that hand ready to punch him. "Shit," he dodged the punch by moving his head a little to the side. He, then, suddenly trembled in fear. The wall behind him cracked because of the punch and he looked at Yamamoto's hand which was now bleeding.

"You hated me all along?" Yamamoto asked in a whisper but it was full of rage, making the Italian look at him again. "So everything you told me was just a lie? Everything was a lie? Why the-" Yamamoto was really angry and he had so many words to say but he stopped, seeing the man in front of him trembling- the man he loves the most... Hayato arms were bleeding due to his tight grip and his eyes were wide-open in surprise and fear. "Damn it," Yamamoto punched the wall again. "Damn it," he cursed as he walked away... out of the apartment. He hurt Gokudera- the most precious person for him... If he was to stay there longer, who knows what he could do to Hayato.

**Back to Hayato**

Hayato sat on the floor, hugging his knees, his face bowed lightly. Yamamoto sure was scary but it was his fault anyway. He deserves this pain. But believe me... Hayato wanted to stay with the idiot just as how much Yamamoto wanted him but everything is just so messed up now. They are not meant to be. A guy and a guy just can't be together.

_It's fine._

It's fine.

_It will be fine._

It will be fine.

_We'll get over this sooner or later..._

They'll get over with each other sooner or later.

_Yeah... sooner..._


	10. Chapter 10: Different

***DISCLAIMER***

The Next Day

Yamamoto's POV

"_I hate every damn thing about you"_

_And that was how Gokudera ended our relationship._

Yamamoto sighed. He was sitting on a chair near the window of his room, staring at nothing. He didn't expect to hear those words from the silverette, really.

_Those words were cruel._

But those are lies.

_Those words should be lies._

He couldn't accept those words.

_I'll never accept those… never ever._

But he just walked out after that.

_I just walked out._

Well, he didn't know what he should do.

_I did have a lot of words to say though._

But before he could even say those words, he hurt Gokudera— the last thing he ever wanted to do… well, actually…

_The first thing I swore I'd never do._

But he did.

_I just did._

And to top it all, he scared the hell out of Gokudera— the prideful guardian who'll never show such weakness.

_Ughhh… I'm the worst_

The expression Gokudera showed him— that was Yamamoto's first time seeing it. He was taken aback. The worst thing was happening— Gokudera breaking up with him— and he just worsened that worst thing by hurting the Italian. Oh what the hell, it's really impossible to describe what Yamamoto was thinking. It's really impossible to describe how he feels now.

And just so he could stop himself from hurting Gokudera more than what he had already done, he just walked out. Oh, heaven knows he didn't intend to hurt Hayato. Heaven knows how much he regrets it.

But that time, he was really, really angry and he was not able to keep his cool. He never expected Gokudera to break up with him. It had never even crossed his mind after Gokudera said those three words to him. So he was in real shock. He didn't mean to hurt Gokudera.

_I didn't really mean it._

Gokudera was going through something he didn't want Yamamoto to know. It was obvious but this baseball idiot realized it just now. There's no way Gokudera hated him all along. If he did, then he shouldn't have hanged out with Yamamoto. Gokudera doesn't like fooling around, after all.

_Ughhh… I'm such an idiot. I'm the worst lover ever._

If he really, truly cared for Hayato, he should have noticed that the Italian was going through something. But he was too confident— thinking that Gokudera will never leave him… he became so careless.

And just when he was about to call and talk to Hayato…

_His phone was out of reach._

And when he went to the silverette's apartment…

_He moved out already._

He even went to Tsuna and asked if he knows where the Storm Guardian was but…

_Tsuna was pretty surprised also._

And no one knows where the Italian went.

_Oh man…_

If it has come to this, he could just wait for weekdays to see Gokudera in school.

_But…_

He sighed once more. Gokudera did choose the perfect time to break up with him. Today starts their two-week vacation which means there's no way he'd see Gokudera.

_How mean…_

How the hell can he fix this when Gokudera is nowhere to be found? How can he fix this if Hayato is gone?

_How could you do this to me?_

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate every damn thing about you"<em>

And just like that, Gokudera disappeared without telling anyone. It's not that he didn't want them to know; he, himself, was also shocked that his flight was scheduled today. By the way, he is now on a private plane to Italy because he is getting engaged by the end of the school year and he needs to go to his fucking homeland now for the arrangement and well, to see his fiancée-to-be. How the hell did he get himself into this mess, anyway?

**Flashback:**

Gokudera was in the middle of watching Yamamoto's baseball practice when his sister Bianchi called.

"What?" he answered his phone.

"Where are you? We need to talk."

Gokudera frowned in annoyance. "Aren't we talking already?" he asked, irritated.

"We need to talk. Personally."

"Tch," Hayato hissed. "You know I can't stand seeing your face, right?"

"I'll wear mask."

"Just tell me—."

"Hayato"

Gokudera wasn't able to finish his words when he finally realized how serious his sister is. "Fine, in front of Namimori Middle School," he said before ending the call. He stood up from where he was sitting and went to Namimori Middle School's gate. He waited for a few minutes before her sister showed up. "What is it?" he asked.

"You're getting engaged," Bianchi said.

"Haa?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

"Father says so. Isabella Alfonso wants to get engaged with you sooner."

"Tch, I can just turn her down."

"No, you can't," Bianchi folded her arms across her chest. "You already know what will happen if you turn her down. She's serious. Anyway, it's not like you have a lover now."

**End of Flashback**

And that's what happened. They talked about the details after that. Of course, he didn't accept the engagement right away. He called Isabella and tried to negotiate with her but the lady is such a spoiled brat. If she wants something, then she wants it. And of course, he didn't give up at the first try. He tried to negotiate with her many times, telling her that he'd do anything she wants except marrying her but the girl had already set her mind on marrying him. Well, he can't really just turn her down simply because Isabella is the only daughter of the leader of a large mafia in the other country. If he turns her down, she would definitely be sad. Then, her father will get angry and that only means—

_War_

Gokudera couldn't possibly let that happen. Not that they can't win the war but many people will get hurt just because he turned down an engagement.

_I'm sure Juudaime will do the same._

Isabella Alfonso isn't really a stranger for Gokudera. She is Gokudera's childhood friend and also his first love… maybe? The girl was always with him even though he kept on shoving her away. She never left him and that was how their puppy love started. Hayato even promised her that he'd marry her someday and now, he feels guilty.

_This is my fault in the first place. Why the hell did I even promise to marry her when we were just 7 years old?_

_I'm such a brat._

Everything that happens now is all his childhood's fault.

_Fuck my childhood. She really took that seriously…_

_But well… we were somehow serious back then…_

"Tch," Gokudera hissed as he looked outside the window, staring at nothing. He really, truly didn't want to leave Yamamoto… really, really, really. But he had to break up with him because of this damn reason.

The last words he said were cruel but he didn't expect Yamamoto to react that way. Does Yamamoto really love him that much? Not realizing Yamamoto's love immediately, Gokudera felt like an idiot but he felt really happy.

The Yamamoto yesterday was really scary— Hayato almost took back his words. He didn't know that the baseball freak was capable of doing something like that. The idiot was always so calm, after all, so Gokudera really didn't expect that. Yamamoto must have really loved him.

_But maybe he doesn't now. I said such cruel words, after all._

There's no way he will still be loved after that. There's no way Yamamoto still feels the same way.

_His love for me might have already turned to hate now._

But it's not like Gokudera hadn't prepared himself for this. He had already prepared himself for the hatred Yamamoto would feel after hearing those. But of course, he couldn't stop himself from feeling sad after being so prepared. He loves Yamamoto, after all. Being hated by the one you love— by the one who made you feel so special— by the one who made you feel so loved, is really, really painful.

FF

Gokudera walked inside their 'palace'. The maids and butlers were all lined-up, greeting him, and standing at the end was his fiancée-to-be, Isabella.

The lady was wearing a dress and her long, brown hair was curled in a beautiful way. "Hayato!" she didn't even wait for Hayato to reach where she was. She ran to him and immediately gave him a tight hug. "Welcome back, I miss you," she greeted while looking up at Hayato.

Hayato was surprised when he received the hug and he just looked at her blankly. And just when he was about to speak, one butler approached them.

"Young master, the dinner is ready," The butler informed with courtesy. "Your father is waiting there," he continued.

"Let's eat, Hayato," Isabella said while giving Hayato a smile. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dining room.

"Wai—," Gokudera tried to stop the lady from dragging him because he is in a bad mood and he doesn't feel like eating anything at all. But Isabella has a very happy smile on her lips and Gokudera would feel really guilty if he was to ruin that.

When they reached the dining room, Gokudera saw his father sitting at the end of the table while his stepmother sat beside him. Hayato sat opposite his mother while Isabella sat beside him.

"Welcome back, Hayato," They both welcomed him.

Gokudera was surprised, hearing that greeting and his heart skipped a beat. How long has it been since he last heard their voices? He couldn't remember. He never talked to them in the very first place. "T-Thanks," he said. That was all he could reply to that greeting and he didn't even gave them a glance.

"Let's eat," Isabella broke the awkwardness and they all started eating. Gokudera barely touched his food but he still tried to eat what he could eat. Once done, they all started to ask questions; he actually felt like he was being interrogated.

"So how was Japan?" His father asked him.

"Fine," was all his answer.

"Were you eating your meals regularly?" his stepmother asked.

"Yes"

"Were you doing just fine there?" his father asked again.

"Yes. Everyone's looking out for me," he answered.

"You know, you should have at least given us a call. We were really worrying about you," his stepmother informed Hayato.

_Hn, worried? That's the first time I heard that._

"Anyway, was the money we sent you enough for your daily living?" his father asked again.

"Yes, thank you."

Gokudera sighed in his mind. He's tired. He's really, really tired. Their questions aren't helping at all. He wanted nothing but to lie on his bed and sleep. He didn't want this. He misses Yamamoto— his smile, his scent, his jokes, his hugs, his kiss—

"Hayato! We're finally getting married," Isabella blurted out as she wrapped her arms around Hayato's.

"It's just an engagement, tch," Gokudera corrected the lady.

"You're so cold, Hayato. After engagement is marriage, you know," she pouted cutely. "And would you please remove that frown on your face?" she asked in a very annoyed tone.

Gokudera only frowned more. It has been on his face since he came here… well maybe, since yesterday. He couldn't stop himself from frowning. Well, they can't blame him. He didn't like everything that happens around him— everything that happens in his life.

"Why did you ask for a sudden engagement, anyway?" Gokudera asked in curiosity.

Isabella un-wrapped her arms around Gokudera and looked at him with annoyance. "Because someone here doesn't answer my calls and texts and emails," she pouted again.

Gokudera looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. "You know, I never answer those, right?"

"You do sometimes!" She shouted much to Gokudera's annoyance. They're very near to each other yet the girl still shouted. "You even forgot about my birthday."

Gokudera was taken aback, hearing that. He just forgot her birthday which he never did. Well actually, after the first time he forgot about it, he never dared to do that again. The first time was really terrifying. The girl kept on crying for days, sulking, and Hayato had to comfort her because it's his fault.

_Last month was her birthday._

"That still doesn't answer my question," Hayato said though he felt a little guilty. But he was thankful that the girl didn't cry like before.

"You forgot about my birthday again which means your mind is off somewhere," Isabella told the silver-haired man.

"And?"

"And it means someone has taken your attention which means you're forgetting about me and then, you might fall in love with that someone so I just have to make this engagement sooner before that happens," she explained continuously, not even pausing to breathe.

Gokudera was taken aback again, hearing her reason. He couldn't even talk back after what she said. "I-I see," but he gave a dull reply not to be rude.

After some more questions here and there, Gokudera felt really tired that he couldn't stand staying there anymore. "I'm tired, I'll go to sleep now," he said as he stood up. "Excuse me."

"M-Me too!" Isabella said as she stood up also and clung to Hayato's arm.

"Goodnight then," his parents said.

"Goodnight," Gokudera said as he walked out and went to his room with Isabella. When he got to his room, he bid his goodbye and goodnight to the lady.

"No. I'm sleeping here with you," she said as she clung to Gokudera's arm tighter.

"What?" Gokudera asked in annoyance and disbelief.

"I said I'm sleeping here with you," she repeated, more clearly this time.

"Tch, listen," Gokudera commanded as he freed his arm and looked at Isabella seriously. He is really, truly feeling annoyed now. "I'm a boy. You're a girl. Us sleeping together isn't right, you got that?" he explained seriously, too tired to deal with this bullshit.

"Then it's alright if I'm a boy?" she asked.

Gokudera's heart skipped a beat at the question.

_Shit._

This girl really pisses him off. Who the hell asks such things? She's a kid.

_Bullshit._

Oh, how Gokudera hates dealing with kids. There's only a one-year difference between their ages but this lady is way too childish for her age. He can't handle this.

_I'll never be able to handle this._

"Stop with your nonsense and go to sleep already," Gokudera said as he dragged the girl out and closed his door. He sighed in relief when he heard the girl's footsteps and walked away.

"_Then it's alright if I'm a boy?"_

Hayato almost slapped the lady, hearing that question. He thought the girl was trying to provoke him. But then, he realized that there is no way she knows about his relationship with Yamamoto.

Gokudera threw himself on the bed and covered himself with a comforter then hugged a pillow. If he was with Yamamoto now, the idiot would be hugging him 'til he falls asleep.

_Stop thinking about him, idiot. You already broke up with him._

Gokudera told himself. Well, of course, even after scolding himself in his mind not to think about Takeshi anymore, he still did and he was able to sleep with him in mind.

FF Morning

Gokudera's eyes lazily opened. He woke up because the sunlight brightens up his room in a very annoying way.

"Good morning, young master. Do you want to eat your breakfast here?" the maid who opened his curtains asked.

"Yes, please," Gokudera answered even though he's really annoyed at what the maid did. He sat up and woke himself up completely. He chose to eat his breakfast here because he didn't want to eat with his parents nor with Isabella. He didn't want to deal with their presence again.

"Young master, here is your breakfast," a maid knocked on his door before walking inside. She brought Gokudera's breakfast. "Is there anymore you need, young master?"

"No, you can go," Gokudera answered and he started eating as soon as the maid left. He sighed, realizing that he is alone in this room.

_Alone?_

Had Hayato forgotten the feeling of being alone?

_No._

He's just not used to it anymore. Well, of course, because of Yama—

_Don't even think of his name._

It's because of a certain someone… always chasing after him.

_Always, always…_

FF

"Juudaime, I'm sorry, I left without a notice," Gokudera apologized through the phone.

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Juudaime. By the way, I'll be continuing my studies here so I won't be coming there anytime soon. I'm sorry," he apologized politely again.

"Eh? Do you really have to study there?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, really. Anyway, I heard about your engagement…"

"…Huh?"

_Tsk… Bianchi_

Hayato actually wanted to tell this to his Juudaime, himself, so he could explain himself but it seems like Bianchi had already made the first move.

"Y-Yeah, I'm really sorry, Juudaime."

He knows that Tsuna is aware of his relationship with the idiot. And he probably already knows about the break-up.

"I said don't apologize, Gokudera-kun. It's no your—"

"_Is that Hayato?"_

Gokudera heard someone else's voice and the next thing he heard was—

"Hayato, why didn't you tell me? I could have understood."

"…" Hayato gulped.

He didn't know what to say. Yamamoto is on the phone.

_Oh God, why?_

How would he be able to forget him? He just heard the idiot's voice— the voice he misses the most.

"Hayato, speak up. I want to hear your voice."

Yamamoto finally lowered his voice. He was actually shouting his words a while ago.

_This voice…_

"Hayato…"

_Calling my name…_

"Please, I miss you."

Oh, no one knows how much Hayato wanted to cry now, hearing that.

"I love you. I still love you so please."

Gokudera's heart wanted to burst out of his chest. He's really happy, knowing that Yamamoto still loves him.

_But…_

But he had to make Yamamoto understand there's no way their love is going to work.

"Yamamoto… I—"

Someone stole his phone away from his hand.

"Hello, who's this? I'm sorry but Hayato is on a date with me now. I'm his fiancée by the way. Please don't interrupt us, bye bye~," Isabella said those words in the fastest way she could so she could finish her words before Gokudera steals his phone back.

"Here," Isabella said as she reached out her hand, giving Hayato his phone.

Gokudera failed to move or speak for a moment. He is mad. He is feeling so mad right now.

_Why… I was about to explain… I was—_

He gave the lady his deadliest glare. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" he asked angrily as he carelessly took his phone away from the lady's hand, slightly hurting her at the process. And he immediately received a hard slap on his left cheek after what he did.

"Why, you ask? I was in the car for so long, waiting for you. But then, here you are, in your room, talking with someone I don't know. So just in case you have forgotten, I'm here to remind you, Mr. Hayato Gokudera. We're going to pick our engagement ring so get your ass out of here and go to the car," she explained angrily. "At least give me your attention when I need it," she added before walking out of the room.

"Tch," Gokudera caressed his left cheek. Was it the first time someone slapped him?

_Damn it._

He started walking.

_Maybe she's right._

He really should stop thinking of _him._

_I should start giving her my attention… But—_

"Tch"

_Just stop thinking already…_

FF Later, that night

Isabella fell asleep while they were in the car. So when they got home, Hayato immediately put her in her bed. Now, he is in the living room with his parents because they wanted to talk to him – again.

"What is it?" Gokudera asked.

"Do you really hate being here?" his father asked him directly.

"Huh?" Gokudera didn't expect that question.

"It seems like you're avoiding us with the best you can," his stepmother explained.

_I have been doing that seen I was a kid._

"If it's because of the past, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what happened to your mo—"

"Don't say it," Gokudera didn't let his father finish his words. "Look, I don't care anymore. What you do… I don't care. And did you actually think I'll like being here? I hate every damn thing here, and that includes all the people here, of course. But I came here because I don't want chaos to happen just because of a petty reason. Now, if you'll excuse me, goodnight," he said before walking out. He went to his room and slumped on his bed.

This feeling he feels now is hatred. He didn't expect he'd feel this way again. Yamamoto has always been there, keeping him warm… loving him.

_Ughhh_

His head hurts. He thinks too much.

_Tch_

If Yamamoto was here with him

_He'd kiss my forehead and—_

_STOP_

"Damn it," Gokudera cursed. What the hell is wrong with him?

_What the hell is wrong with me?"_

Shouldn't he stop thinking about Yamamoto already?

_I should stop thinking about him already._

He had already set his mind before to forget about Yamamoto if he wouldn't be able to find a way out of this engagement.

_But why can't I?_

After all his preparations, he still can't forget about him. Maybe, It's still a little too early to be able to move on but then, isn't he thinking of Yamamoto a little too much more than before? He connects every little thing he does to Yamamoto ever since yesterday.

_When did I…_

When did he fell in love with Yamamoto this much? So damn much that he couldn't get him out of his mind?

_I should forget about him._

_Sooner_

Or the world he'll live in in the future will be hell.

_But…_

But why is it that no matter how hard he tries, he still can't get the idiot out of his mind?

_Isn't this what they call digging one's own grave?_

_No, no. That's not it._

But the more he tries to forget Takeshi, the more he couldn't get the man out of his mind. Is it even possible to forget him?

_Is it?_

FF Morning

Gokudera had just finished eating his breakfast and much to his annoyance, he had to go out of his room.

"Hayato!"

He immediately received a hug from his fiancée-to-be.

_This hug…_

"Hayato, I'm sorry I was not able to say this yesterday but thank you!" she thanked Hayato as she looked up at him, giving him a smile.

_That smile…_

"Thank you for coming with me yesterday," she thanked again, still with a smile. She's really happy because Hayato was the one who picked their engagement ring.

_The way she says such words…_

"Y-Yeah," Gokudera looked at her with a frown. It was neither an angry frown nor a sad frown. The frown was like it was trying to figure something out.

_This hug and smile and her words…_

_They're just like Yamamoto's_

_But…_

Why is his heart not skipping a beat? Those are just the same, right? Then, why?

_Why?_

_Is it no good if it's not him?_

Is it no good if it's not Yamamoto?

* * *

><p><strong>please don't hate Hayato :)<strong>

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**and I won't be updating soon, I guess? gomen :3 but I will still try, of course**


	11. Chapter 11: Pain

***DISCLAIMER***

Gokudera sat on the sofa, in front of his parents— again. They are here to talk— again. By the way, Hayato has been here in Italy for one week, five days and nine hours, not that he was counting it. Fortunately, he somehow managed to survive. He was actually surprised that he did. He thought he'd die because of too much thinking about Yamamoto. He thought his heart would break down to pieces literally.

"You'll continue your study in Japan. Well, that is at least 'til the end of this school year," his father told him.

Gokudera stared at his father, dumbfounded. What did he just hear? He's going to continue his study in Japan for the rest of the school year? What?

"Why?"

"Your principal said it would be better if you finish your first year there and then transfer here afterwards."

_What?_

He's going back to Japan? After trying his best to forget Yamamoto, he's going back to Japan? He was actually able to think of Yamamoto a little bit lesser now than his first day here and he thought he'd be able to forget about him in the near future.

But all of these would go to waste if he goes back to Japan. "You know, it's fine with me if I just continue my studies here," Gokudera informed his parents.

"Huh? I thought you'd like the idea?" his stepmother said.

"Anyway, your flight is scheduled tomorrow. Also, Isabella will be coming with you," his father told him.

FF

Gokudera stared blankly at the maid who was packing his things as he thought deeply. Tomorrow, he'll go back to Japan. It's just two months anyway 'til the school year ends so his parents said that it'll be fine but…

_There's something fishy going on._

He's already here in Italy. Wouldn't it be easier if he just started studying here? If the school wouldn't accept transferees during this time of year, then they could just hire a home tutor and do homeschooling, right? That would be a lot easier than scheduling a sudden flight and go back to Japan.

Isabella was homeschooled at the age of ten (well, after she was kidnapped) so it really doesn't matter if she'll go with him but still…

_Why?_

There must be a reason why they did this. He just couldn't figure it out but asking them would be useless since they would just make dumb excuses anyway.

_Tch. What the fuck is going on?_

_Anyway, I have to call Juudaime._

Hayato took his phone and immediately called his Juudaime.

"Hello?"

"Juudaime, I'm going back there tomorrow," Gokudera said, straight to the point.

"Eh? Didn't you say—"

"Yeah, but father said it would be better if I just finish my first year there," he explained.

"Ahh, what time? We'll pick you up."

"No," Gokudera rejected the offer though he would be more than glad to accept that. "Isabella is coming with me so…" he explained. If his Juudaime would pick him up at the airport, he's pretty sure that Yamamoto would come also. And Gokudera wouldn't like that at all. If he'd see Yamamoto, he didn't know what kind of expression he'd make and if Isabella sees that, it would cause a really big trouble so…

"I understand, Gokudera-kun."

"T-Thanks"

FF The next day

Days surely passed by fast and slow at the same time for Gokudera. Two weeks ago, he left Japan. Today, he is riding on a private plane, but this time with Isabella, to go back to Japan. The days he spent in Italy went by slowly for Gokudera. It seemed like years actually, with all his efforts to forget Yamamoto and trying to love the lady beside him… the days surely went by pretty slow for Hayato.

But suddenly going back to Japan now, Gokudera realized just how fast it was. He hasn't accomplished anything at all— forgetting Yamamoto and loving Isabella— Gokudera needed more time.

_Shit._

He will see Yamamoto tomorrow at school. How can he start loving Isabella if the person he currently loves is there at his sight?

_Shit._

He couldn't stop cursing in his mind. His head is so messed up. His feelings are screwed. His life is so damn complicated.

_Damn it._

Why the hell is he going back to Japan anyway? What is the real reason?

"Oi, Isabella," Gokudera called the lady who was sitting silently (surprisingly for him) beside him. He just couldn't keep calm. "Don't you think there's another reason why they sent me back to Japan?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, their reason is lame. There must be another," Gokudera explained as he stared at the window.

"Well, you know, you're always so grumpy," Isabella answered as she rested her head on Hayato's shoulder. "Seems like you're missing your friends in Japan so we decided to do this, baka," she explained.

_That's just another lame reason._

But why does Isabella know?

"_We decided to do this"?_

That means his parents decided this with her. But why did Isabella comply? Wasn't she the one who wanted him to be in Italy?

"Why did you agree?" he asked, ignoring the weight on his shoulder.

"Because I love you," she answered exhaustedly.

Hearing those words so suddenly, Gokudera was surprised. Who the hell says such words so easily? Only an idiot would do something like that… only—

_Yamamoto…_

Yamamoto is an idiot but Isabella isn't. She's just childish… so how come they do the same things?

"You know, when someone confesses to you, you should at least answer," Isabella informed, slightly irritated at Hayato's lack of reaction.

Gokudera gulped. _T-That's right… but… _"Tch," he hissed. He couldn't say she loves her back even if it'll be a lie. "A-Anyway, do you even know how to speak Japanese?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Huh? Oh my God."

Gokudera couldn't believe this. "What a pain," he complained with a sigh. If she doesn't know nihongo, then he really has to accompany her everytime.

* * *

><p>FF<p>

They arrived in Japan late at night. Hayato's parents checked them in a hotel and they'll be staying there for two months. It was not bad at all, they'll be staying in a fancy hotel while he's studying but the fact that there is only one king size bed for the two of them is a little bit too uncomfortable for Hayato.

"I guess this is uncomfortable for you, Hayato?" Isabella said as she sat on the bed.

"No, it's fine," Gokudera answered. He had to get used to this anyway. He'll be engaged with her soon and after that is their marriage. He should at least be able to sleep beside her. "Anyway, I have to sleep now, I have class tomorrow, goodnight," he said as he slumped on the bed.

Isabella was surprised, hearing that. Didn't Gokudera get mad at her before when she asked him if they could sleep together? "I-I can sleep beside you?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Really?" Isabella jumped on the bed and lied beside Hayato. "Wahhh, I'm so happy!"

"Yeah, yeah, let me sleep," Hayato said. She felt Isabella hug him from behind. He sighed in his mind. It's not like he's not used to this. Yamamoto always does this to him… but, tonight, it's Isabella's arms that were hugging him… it's also warm… but it felt really different…

* * *

><p>FF Friday, Morning<p>

Gokudera was sitting on his seat in the classroom. Only a few more minutes and the class will start soon. By the way, he barely survived these past few days. Well, the word 'barely' is present because of a certain someone who kept on bugging his already complicated life.

Well, not that Gokudera doesn't understand him but Yamamoto should also understand his position. He will get engaged sooner so why does the idiot still bother to ask if they could eat lunch together? If they could go home together?

He is really, truly an idiot. Doesn't he realize that eating together would just make it harder for them to forget each other? Doesn't he realize that it'll definitely cause Gokudera a trouble if both of them were to go home together?

Well, at least, he survived— barely. He somehow managed to stay quiet and just ignore the idiot though it was hard, really. He stayed quiet because he realized that there are plenty of reasons for him why he needs not to explain and just ignore him.

Firstly

_Juudaime surely had explained everything to him already._

Gokudera didn't need to explain anymore because his Juudaime already did that. Repeating that would just be a waste of time.

Secondly

_We already broke up._

It's only natural to ignore each other. Most couple who just broke up are like that, right? Besides, it would be easier for them to move on that way.

Thirdly

_He's with the manager of the baseball team already._

He isn't that dumb not to realize that. The manager is always beside him, clinging to him in a very irritating way (for Gokudera).

_Really… I'm not an idiot to not realize that. She's head over heels for you._

Why would Yamamoto let the girl do what she wants if they aren't together?

_Tch_

Well, isn't it good for the two of them? Each of them has a girl loving them unconditionally so they should be just thankful, really. If you're a guy, wouldn't it be better to be with a girl than to be with another guy? Actually, that question isn't worth asking because the answer is really obvious, right?

It's always better to have a relationship with opposite sex and…

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto arrived.

_Tsk. Just ignore him._

"I know you're gonna ignore me but please," he took Gokudera's hand and held it with his, "Please read this," he said as he left a piece of paper on Hayato's hand before going to his own seat.

Gokudera didn't bother to give the idiot a single glance, obviously ignoring him.

The sensei came in and Hayato gripped the paper in his palm, wondering if he would read it or not.

Honestly, what is Yamamoto thinking? What does make him think that Gokudera will read what he wrote in that paper? And even if Gokudera was to do that, there is a very high possibility that he will just ignore the message, right?

_He's really, truly an idiot._

FF

_Am I the idiot now?_

Gokudera didn't know why but after reading the note, he decided to do what was written there. He went here to the rooftop right after their sensei left and Yamamoto quickly followed him. Now, he had his back leaning against the wall with Yamamoto in front of him. Anyway, here is what was written on the note:

_Hayato, please let me talk to you, later, at the rooftop. I really have something important to tell you. It's ok if you don't want to come. The place doesn't matter, anyway. I can shout it at you anywhere but the words I will say are pretty embarrassing and someone will hear… Not that I care about that also._

Hayato came here because of that last part. Seems like he was being blackmailed but… "Tsk."

To tell the truth, Gokudera could just punch Yamamoto and stopped him right before he could even start speaking but he couldn't help being curious. Curiosity is in man's nature, after all. He wants to know what Yamamoto wanted to say. There's no harm in it, right? He's just going to listen, nothing more, nothing less. "What do you want?" he asked, never looking directly at Yamamoto.

"Before that, 'Dera," Yamamoto took the silverette's hand and held it firmly. "Let me hug you," he said as he pulled Gokudera and embraced him tightly.

_Huh? What the hell? _Gokudera tried to free himself but failed 'coz the hug was really tight. "Tsk," he looked up at Yamamoto with a glare and shouted, "Baka!" he slapped the idiot. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"Please don't get mad"

"How can I not be mad!"

_How the hell can I not be mad?_

Gokudera did all his best to forget that hug and Yamamoto just fucking ruined it. How can he not be mad?

"I'm sorry, I just missed you so much."

_The worst… this guy is the worst._

What the hell is wrong with Yamamoto?

_Just what the hell is wrong with him?_

Those words… How could Yamamoto say those words so easily? Those words were just exactly what Gokudera wanted to hear and also, what he was aching to say but he's engaged now. Shouldn't they stop feeling that way? Yamamoto should at least stop voicing out those feelings. He's trying so hard to move on and Yamamoto should do the same. "I-Is that all?" he gulped first before asking. "Then, I'm going," he said as he turned to walk away but Yamamoto grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to wall. "What?" Gokudera asked as he glared at the idiot. He hated just how weak he is compared to Yamamoto.

"'Dera, you're so mean."

"HOW THE HELL AM I MEAN? AREN'T YOU THE ONE— MPPFFF!" Gokudera shouted angrily but he was easily shut when Yamamoto's palm shut his mouth.

"'Coz you're always so mad at me even though I'm not doing anything."

"MMPPPFFFF!" Gokudera glared more as he tried to take Yamamoto's palm away from his mouth.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Ouch!" he hissed when he received a punch from the silverette but he chuckled again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he apologized with a smile. "You're so cute 'Dera. I love you. I really do love you."

Hearing those words, Gokudera stopped struggling. He was stunned by what was just said. The glare he had was now gone and he looked away from him.

Yamamoto noticed that Gokudera's anger was gone so he removed his palm from Gokudera's mouth.

"I-Is that all?" Hayato asked.

"Yes," Yamamoto answered with his usual grin.

"Then, I also have something important to tell you," Gokudera said before breathing deeply. "Please stop loving me," he begged— surprisingly. He saw the smile on Yamamoto's lips vanish and Gokudera felt really guilty.

_I'm sorry._

"D-Dera, why? You know I can't do that."

"H-How can you say that without even trying?"

"'Dera, I—."

"Yamamoto-kun, are you there?"

Yamamoto flinched. He wasn't able to finish his explanation when Aya called him. He took a step back so that he and Gokudera were standing a little not too close to each other.

"Yamamoto-kun," Aya called again once she came in and saw Yamamoto.

Yamamoto forced a smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Do you need something, Aya-san?" he asked, slightly— I mean, really irritated at the interruption.

"Let's eat lunch together."

_Can't you see I'm with Hayato? _That is what Yamamoto wanted to say but he is way too kind to be saying that. "Y-You see, senpai, I'm with—"

"I'm leaving," Gokudera interrupted him. Despite hearing Yamamoto stop him, he continued to leave and left those two alone.

Gokudera was actually thankful that that girl came in. If she hadn't, Gokudera didn't know how long he could keep arguing with Yamamoto. Yamamoto surely won't give up unless he gets what he wants.

"_I really do love you."_

Tch.

That just means Yamamoto isn't with anyone, not even with the manager and the way Yamamoto frowned earlier when the girl interrupted them just proves that he still wants to be with Hayato more than to be with the girl. And all those just show that Yamamoto still loves him.

Was he too pessimistic these past few days to think that Yamamoto had stopped loving him and started dating the manager?

_No…_

Maybe he's just too desperate to stay out of trouble. If Yamamoto continues to love him, then it would be a real trouble for Gokudera because he, also, won't be able to stop loving the idiot and start loving Isabella.

_Ugh… Damn it…_

He feels very troubled now yet why does a part of him feels so happy?

FF After class

"Stop following me, bullshit!" Gokudera shouted as he walked down the stairs. He was on his way out of this school because class had just ended but this annoying Yakyuu baka wouldn't stop following him.

"You're cruel, 'Dera! Why would you say that?" Yamamoto asked, not stopping from following the silverette.

"Shut the hell up. I'm gonna beat you if you don't stop blabbering that non-sense!" Gokudera said, frowning angrily. There are still students here and if Yamamoto started saying embarrassing things, he'll really, truly kill the idiot. Some are staring at them already.

"Then talk to me!"

"Didn't we already talk earlier?" Gokudera asked in a lower voice as he tried to calm himself down.

"But you didn't tell me the reason!"

"Huh? Shouldn't it be obvious already? And lower your voice, Yakyuu baka."

"Just tell me."

"Exactly what do you want me to tell you? Damn it."

"Tell me the reason why you want me to stop lo—mmpphhh!"

Gokudera covered the idiot's mouth with his palm. "I am so gonna kill you, bastard," he whispered angrily as he glared at the Japanese. That was what Yamamoto wanted to know? Shouldn't it be really obvious already? Is he really an idiot?

Yamamoto took Gokudera's palm off of his mouth and resumed his previous actions but this time, a little calmer. "Then tell me," he said with lower voice.

"Tsk"

_He's really an idiot._

Gokudera sighed first before starting. "I'll get engaged soon. That means I won't be coming back to you anymore and you'll just hurt yourself if you keep feeling that way for me so stop already," he explained calmly but was shocked when he saw the surprised look the idiot has on his face. That just proves that Yamamoto didn't really have any clue.

_He is really, truly an idiot._

"I'm going," Gokudera said as he turned to walk away.

"'Dera, wait!"

_Just ignore him_

"'Dera!"

He felt his wrist being grabbed and his body was swiftly turned to look at Yamamoto again. "What?! Haven't I said enough?" he asked loudly.

"I can't accept that, Hayato."

"What?"

"I said I can't accept what you just said."

"Huh? Are you kidding me, baka? Do you think that will change a thing? Look, that's enough. Stop loving me."

_It hurts so much just seeing you fight for this damn love._

"Just stop loving me, damn it."

"I don't want to stop loving you."

"Shut up"_It really hurts already._

"I don't want to stop loving you. And even if I did, I can't. I can never do that." Yamamoto said, looking at Gokudera with determined eyes though the man wasn't looking back at him. "'Dera!"

"Just shut up already."

"'Dera!" Yamamoto shouted again as he gripped Hayato's shoulders with both hands, making the silverette look back at him. "'Dera… don't you love me anymore?"

_Huh?_

"I…" Hayato couldn't find a word to say. He saw the sad look on Yamamoto's face and he immediately looked away "No… don't…ugh…"

_Don't make me see that expression._

"Hayato!"

_Isabella?_

"Hayato! Hayato!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto both turned around to see the lady who called the silverette. She was standing outside Namimori, waving her hand at Hayato.

"Isabella?"

Isabella ran to Gokudera and embraced him tightly. "I came to pick you up," she said, looking up with a smile.

"You didn't have to," Hayato said.

"Hey, how could you say that? Shouldn't you just be thankful?" Isabella pouted. "Anyway, let's go," she said as she took Gokudera's hand and dragged him.

"Wait, 'Dera," Yamamoto took Gokudera's free hand, stopping the two from leaving.

Isabella stared at Yamamoto and frowned when the boy didn't let go of Hayato. "Who's he?" he asked Hayato.

_Ah, shit. _This is just too troublesome for him. "He's Yamamoto, my classmate. Yamamoto, this is Isabella."

"His fiancée," Isabella added though she received a glare from the silverette.

"A-Anyway, we have to go," Gokudera said as he tried to free his hand from Yamamoto's grip but the idiot didn't let him go. "Hey…"

"'Dera"

"Please"

"Uhm, Hayato? Are we really going now?" Isabella asked, slightly irritated.

"Ah? Yes, yes," Gokudera answered. As soon as Yamamoto let go of his hand, they left.

FF

"Ugh, it hurts," Yamamoto yawned. He was now on his way home. His head hurts. "Itai…"

I mean, his whole body hurts. After Gokudera left with his fiancée, Aya came and told him that the practice is starting soon so he went there. But when he was at the practice ground, he was so spaced out that he kept on missing the ball and every time that happened, the ball would hit him hard, unfortunately for him.

"Yamamoto-kun, are you okay?" Aya asked.

Yamamoto was surprised, hearing that voice. He forgot that Aya was still with him. "Y-Yes", he answered. That's a lie, of course. His whole body hurts and he's so depressed right now. He wanted some quiet time alone but this lady beside him just wouldn't leave him. He didn't mind it before but today is just different.

"Anyway, Yamamoto-kun—"

"Uhm, Aya-san, I forgot I have something to do," Yamamoto said as he walked the opposite way.

"Huh? Hey! Where are you going, Yamamoto-kun?"

"It's a secret. I really have to go now. Bye!" Takeshi said as he ran off. When he reached the park, he sat on the bench and breathed deeply.

_Hayato, how could you do this to me?_

It's not that Yamamoto didn't know that getting engaged means getting married after. He was just a little too optimistic to think of negative things. He's just was too optimistic to think that Gokudera will never come back to him again.

If that had crossed his mind before, he wouldn't have been fine with Gokudera getting engaged. He could have done something— anything that would make Gokudera stay with him longer.

_I guess I really am an idiot, realizing this now._

The consequences are dire but doing nothing at all is just the worst. But considering what's going on now, it might be a little too late to do some actions.

_He might not love me anymore._

And this is why Yamamoto always tries to avoid thinking negatively. Because once he started, he couldn't stop. He didn't know how to stop.

_He'll never come back. He'll…_

A tear suddenly fell down.

"Yamamoto-kun?"Aya's voice spoke out of nowhere, surprising Yamamoto.

"Y-You followed me?"

"Why are you crying?"

FF One week later

Saturday evening

Gokudera was eating quietly in a restaurant with Isabella. They're on a date… because Isabella asked him to, so here they are… on a date. By the way, they had just finished going to some known places, shopping and watching movie. He's really tired now.

"Hayato, thank you for spending your time with me," Isabella thanked.

"No, I also had fun," Hayato replied. That's true. He's tired but he didn't hate what happened today. He actually needed this. He needed some distraction.

"Really? That's great!"

Since that day, Yamamoto had stopped bothering him. Gokudera was thankful because that would definitely help him move on but another problem came. Everyone found out about his engagement and they were all making a fuss about it. The girls wouldn't stop following him, asking him if that was true. Seriously, if you saw it, you should believe it, right? Why the hell do they still ask him after seeing it with their own eyes?

"Hayato, let's go home now," Isabella said.

"Ah, yeah," Gokudera answered. It's getting late anyway.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Hayato's phone rang. He was still on a date so he chose to just ignore it.

"You know you can answer that," Isabella chuckled.

"Tch" Gokudera took his phone. He looked at it and when he saw his Juudaime's name, he quickly answered it. "Juudaime?"

"Hey, Hayato~"

The voice sang. It wasn't his Juudaime's.

"How come you gave your number to Tsuna but not to me?"

_W-What the..?_

"Hey, why aren't you speaking?"

"Y-Yamamoto?"_How come? Is he drunk?_

"'Dera, you're really cruel. You wouldn't even call me by my name. That makes me mad but I'll forgive you if you tell me the reason why you didn't give me your number."

"Huh? Are you an idiot? Why the hell do I need your forgiveness?" Hayato asked. This is so annoying. He didn't like talking to a drunkard. And this idiot on the phone just decided to talk to him like that.

"See, you're so cold. You must have not loved me at all."

Yamamoto was actually singing his words earlier but the last he spoke was said in a serious tone.

_Not true._

"That's not—"

"Gokudera-kun, I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!"

He heard his Juudaime's voice. "W-What happened, Juudaime?"

"I'm really sorry. Reborn made them drink sake. Mama's not here today and Reborn went to sleep so I had to take care of them all by myself," His Juudaime said continuously, panting afterwards.

"Them?"

"Yes, Hibari-san, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta are drunk. _Lambo! Stop that! _I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun but I have to hang up now."

"No! Wait! Hayato, talk to me! How come you only talk to Tsuna?"

Hayato could tell that Yamamoto stole the phone again from Tsuna.

"_Yamamoto, please just stay still at the corner, and Ipin, try not to explode! _Gokudera-kun, I'm really sorry for bothering you."

"No, Juudaime, I'll help you! I'll go there now."

"But Gokudera-kun—"

And he hung up. He was ready to run but…

_Oh shit._

He had totally forgotten about Isabella.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I have to help Juudaime, you go back to the hotel first," Hayato said as he called a taxi.

"Wait, Hayato! Hey!"

"I'll make up to you, I promise," Hayato said as he ran off.

FF

"Juudaime, are you ok?" Gokudera came. He didn't even knock and just barged in the house like that. "Eh? What the hell happened here?" Everything in the house was out of place.

"Gokudera-kun, you came! Ipin just exploded because she saw Hibari-san."

"Oi, herbivore, don't you dare lay a hand on my herbivore," Hibari suddenly popped from nowhere as he snaked his arms around Tsuna's body.

"H-Hibari-san..!"

"Don't worry, I won't do something like that," Hayato told Hibari as his brows twitched with irritation. "Anyway, you stupid cow," he said as he picked Lambo up from the floor, "Stop being a bother," he literally threw the cow to his bed.

"Ahodera!" Lambo got up from the bed and jumped to Hayato.

"Damn you, stupid cow!" he cursed as he tried to take Lambo off of his shoulders.

"AHODERA! I'LL BEAT YOU!"

"Lambo, stop that! And Fuuta, get up there, you'll catch a cold!" Tsuna said as he tried to wake up Fuuta who was now sleeping on the floor. "And Hibari-san, please stop clinging to me so much," he pleaded with a sigh.

"Shut up, herbivore" was Kyoya's only reply.

"AHODERA! YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME!'

"BULLSHIT!" Gokudera cursed as he felt pain because Lambo kept on pulling his hair.

"Hayato?"

Gokudera turned. _Oh shit. _He totally forgot about Yamamoto.

"Hayato, you came for me?" Yamamoto quickly ran to Gokudera and hugged him, wrapping his arms around Gokudera's waist tightly.

Gokudera was surprised by Yamamoto's actions and he was stunned for a moment.

"Yamamoto! Where is Ipin? I thought he was with you!"

"Huh? Who? I'm with Hayato."

"Yakyuu baka, get off me! Ah—ouch! What the hell! Stupid cow!" Hayato shouted when Lambo pulled his hair with more force and punched him at the same time.

"Oi, Lambo, stop hurting my beloved," Yamamoto said as he took Lambo away from Hayato's shoulders. He placed Lambo on the bed and covered him with blanket, "If you don't go to sleep now, I won't give you candy tomorrow," he said.

"Tch," Gokudera hissed. He looked away and walked to Fuuta. He lifted and carried the boy to his bed then went back to his Juudaime. "Juudaime, what are you doing? And Hibari, will you stop that? You're disgusting," he said as he tried to ignore Hibari's arms that were embracing Tsuna.

"Shut up, coward hervibore."

_C-Coward?_

"I'm looking for Ipin. She's missing."

"I'll help you Juu—"

"Hayato, how cruel. Why did you leave me?" Yamamoto suddenly appeared, giving Hayato a hug from behind.

Gokudera frowned angrily and he turned around to push the idiot. "Baka, don't touch me!" he shouted and he saw Yamamoto flinched.

Yamamoto bit his lip and his expression turned serious. "That's cruel. You don't even want me to touch you," he whispered, forcing a smile.

"Ah, t-that's..."

"Y-Yamamoto, you should go home now. It's getting late," Tsuna interrupted, noticing the awkward atmosphere going on with the two. "I'll come with you. Gokudera-kun, can you look for Ipin instead?"

"H-Hai," Gokudera agreed. "Thank you, Juudaime. I'll look for her."

"No! I can go home alone."

"But Yamamoto, it's late already and you're drunk," Tsuna argued.

"I'm fine. And if I need someone to take care of me, that would be Gokudera," Yamamoto said as he started walking.

"Yamamoto, I'll come with you," Tsuna insisted as he walked after Yamamoto.

Yamamoto stopped walking and turned around to look at them. "Hibari, if Tsuna comes with me, I don't know what I might do to him."

"What?" Hibari asked, unable to understand what Yamamoto just said for a moment.

"Heh," the swordman smirked before turning around and started walking again.

"Yamamoto, you're drunk. I should—," he tried to run after Yamamoto but a hand stopped him. He turned around only to see his lover glaring intensely at him.

Hibari gripped Tsuna's hand tighter, earning a whimper from the boy. "You're not going anywhere," he said.

"But he's drunk. If-ah, itai!" Tsuna whimpered when his hand was gripped tighter. "Hibari-san..."

"Oi, you coward herbivore, go after him."

_Coward? _Gokudera who was stunned 'til now saw his Juudaime frowned with worry. "I-I'll go after him, Juudaime," he said.

"Huh? But—"

"It's fine," Gokudera said with a smile. He, then, quickly went after the idiot. _I'm not coward. _There are just things that he needs to avoid.

Gokudera walked silently behind Yamamoto so the idiot wouldn't notice him. He just had to make sure that the idiot comes home safely, right? So approaching him isn't really necessary at all.

That is until he saw Yamamoto about to fall. "Yamamoto, you baka!" he shouted as he ran to the idiot and caught him. "Careful!" he scolded. It was hard for him to keep standing because Yamamoto's weight is just too heavy. "What the hell—ah..." he continued shouting 'til he glared at Yamamoto and saw the Rain's expression. "W-Why are you crying?"

"Why are you here?" Yamamoto asked as he tried to stand up on his own.

"Are you ok?" Gokudera asked back.

"What do you care? I want some time alone," Yamamoto said. That was cruel but he really wanted to be alone now. He needed to be alone. And this man in front of him, hugging him, was the last person he wanted to be with in this moment. It was just too painful. Especially the way Gokudera treated him earlier, it really hurt him. Maybe, Hayato really had already moved on. "You should go home now, your fiancee must be—OUCH!" he said but hissed when he received a punch from the Italian. "What the hell was that for!" he shouted.

"You tell me that when you can't even stand on your own! Are you really an idiot?" Gokudera shouted back, furious at how Yamamoto was acting.

"Heh," Yamamoto forced a smile. "Yes... Maybe, I really am an idiot for loving someone like you."

"H-Huh?" Gokudera felt a stab in his heart after hearing that.

_S-Someone like me?_

"You told me a lie just so you could break up with me. You left without a word. You really wanted to get away from me that much? Now you don't want to talk to me. I can't even touch you. What did I do to you? Exactly what did I do to deserve this?"

"Yamamoto, I-"

"I love you. All I did was to love you. Was it not enough?"

"Stop, Yamamoto."

"Or you really, truly didn't love me at all?"

"Yamamoto, that's not true."

"THEN WHAT IS?" Yamamoto shouted as he pushed Hayato to the wall behind him.

"How could you doubt my feelings?" Gokudera whispered but there was anger in it. His head was bowed, eyes on the ground not wanting to meet Yamamoto's. "You don't even know how much I'm suffering now."

"Suffering?"

"Yes! Because you're an idiot who only cares about himself!"

"Huh?"

"Do you think I'm fine with what's going on? Do you think I like what is happening between us? I had to break up with you not because I want to but because I need to. So don't you start saying I didn't love you at all because I did and I still do now!" Hayato said those passionate words with such an angry tone but he couldn't help it. He just had to say those words even if he really didn't want to and in fact, he really didn't like it at all. But Yamamoto, doubting his feelings, was the one thing he hated the most. That's just the worst. That's just too cruel. How could Yamamoto doubt him?

"I'm sorry."

The next thing Gokudera knew, he was pulled in a warm embrace by Takeshi.

"I'm really sorry. Please, don't cry."

"Ughh, you're the worst," Gokudera whispered as he let himself be calmed by the embrace. He didn't even notice that he had tears falling on his face.

"I'm sorry... But I'm really happy, knowing that you still love me. I'm really the worst. Even though I must, I really can't stop loving you, Hayato. I love you," Yamamoto confessed as he pulled away from the hug and cupped the Italian's cheeks. "I love you so much," he confessed again before leaning in to give Hayato a passionate kiss.

"H-Hey..."

"Shhh..."

FF The Next Day

"Hayato~"

Hayato heard his name being called. He was still feeling very sleepy to give this person a reply. Last night, he came back here so late.

"Hayato, wake up! It's afternoon already! You're gonna die if you don't eat now," his fiancee said exaggeratedly.

"I'm not hungry."

"Hey... I want to talk to you..."

"Haa?" Hayato just woke up and she already wanted to talk with him.

"I want to go back to Italy."

Gokudera was surprised at what he heard. He sat up on the bed and stared at Isabella seriously. "I'm still studying, you know."

"I know. I'm not asking you to come back with me."

"Then what?"_Didn't she say she wanted to always be with me?_

Isabella gave out a deep breath before answering. "I'm saying that I'm breaking up with you," she spoke those words as tears started to pour down her cheeks unintentionally.

"Hey, Isabella..." Gokudera stood up and approached Isabella. "What the hell are you saying?"

Isabella hugged Gokudera tightly and sobbed on his shoulders. "Im sorry. I'm really sorry."


	12. Chapter 12: Plan

***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

><p>"I'm really breaking up with you," Isabella repeated while sobbing.<p>

"That's not very convincing at all when you're crying like this," Gokudera said as he hugged Isabella and caressed her back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to make you suffer," the lady continued to sob.

"Calm down, what the hell are you saying?" Gokudera said as he pulled away from the hug to cup Isabella's cheeks and looked at her. "Tell me what the hell is going on in your head."

Isabella didn't speak nor stop sobbing. She just stared into Gokudera's eyes quietly, not calming at all.

Gokudera wiped the girl's tears first before pushing her gently to sit on the bed. "What's wrong? This isn't like you at all," he whispered with seriousness as he sat beside her.

"I…" Isabella breathed as she tried to calm down. "I saw you last night."

Gokudera's eyes widened as he did not expect to hear those words.

"I-I'm sorry. I followed you last night," Isabella had stopped crying but her hands were fidgeting, her whole body was trembling.

Isabella wasn't the only one nervous, Gokudera too. He wouldn't know how to explain if she had seen everything, right? "W-What did you see?" he asked, unable to stop himself from stuttering.

"I saw everything… after you left your boss' house. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have followed you but I… I'm really sorry," Isabella replied as she apologized repeatedly.

Gokudera gulped as his mind panicked. If she had seen him after leaving his Juudaime's house, then she must have heard the words he said to Yamamoto. She must have seen the two of them kissing… But instead of feeling sorry, shouldn't Isabella just get mad at him for cheating? Why does she keep on apologizing? "H-Hey, is that the reason why you're breaking up with me? T-That was just, he was drunk and—"

"It's fine. There won't be any war. You don't have to force yourself on me either so…" Isabella started crying again.

Gokudera felt guilty after hearing that. _Oh crap. _"Hey, I know I shouldn't have done something like that but…" She definitely heard everything he said last night and that obviously made her feel like this. "We already ended our relationship properly so you don't have to cry anymore," he said as he looked away from her, trying to lessen the guilt he was feeling.

"No…" Isabella whispered. "Hayato, I shouldn't have been selfish. I shouldn't have done those. I'm really sorry."

"Hey"

"I didn't mean to make you suffer. I just didn't want someone to take you away from me. I shouldn't have done something like that. I'm really sorry."

"Hey," Gokudera didn't know why the hell Isabella is panicking more than him. He didn't know what Isabella did wrong. Wasn't he the one at fault here? "Calm down first then tell me everything." He commanded.

Isabella took several deep breaths as she tried to stop crying. "I—"

"Just stop trembling first."

Isabella stared at Gokudera and tears started to form in her eyes again. "Uwahhh!" she sobbed, throwing himself to Hayato, hugging him tightly.

"I just told you to fucking stop crying, didn't I?" Gokudera said as he caressed her back. His actions were unexpectedly gentle (but he couldn't do a thing to how he speaks). Well, seeing Isabella like this, he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Hayato. I purposely stole you from that baseball guy. I'm sorry… I—"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Gokudera felt Isabella's hug tightened around him.

"Please don't get mad."

"Just what the hell are you saying?" Gokudera almost shouted. He pulled away from the hug and stared at the lady seriously. "I don't understand a thing at all. Calm down." He himself couldn't keep calm. He couldn't catch up with what she's saying.

Isabella stared into Hayato's eyes first before bowing her head. She took deep breaths again to relieve some tension. "I had you investigated before. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that but I really thought you were going to attend my birthday so I… I really miss you that time, I'm so sorry."

_Investigated? _If she had him investigated before, then she must know something about him and Yamamoto. _Then that's what she meant by purposely?_

"I didn't know you were serious. I didn't know you would be like this. I shouldn't have been selfish. I didn't mean to hurt you. I—"

"You mean that you know everything?" Hayato asked with his deep voice.

Isabella twitched at the question and she closed her eyes, knowing that her answer would make the silverette angrier. "Y-Yes," she replied with a low and hesitant tone.

"And the reason we came back here is?"

Isabella clung to her skirt for dear life. Oh, how she regrets what she did. "Because you always have that sad expression on your face, I'm not a kid anymore not to realize that you feel lonely being in Italy. So I thought that if you go back here, you'll show me your smile again."

Hayato only frowned. "You haven't even seen me smile before."

"I've seen you smile when we were young."

"That was a long time ago." Really… what makes her think that he would smile just by coming back here?

"But the investigator saw you smiling!" Isabella shouted as she raised her head to look at Hayato with determined eyes. I also wanted to see you smile," she whispered while bowing her head again. "I really want to. I'm so sorry."

"Tch, how the hell can I get mad when you're like that?" Gokudera whispered to himself.

"I-I'm really sorry."

"No, it's fine… I guess," Gokudera whispered the last part with a sigh. "That's not the only reason why I broke up with him anyway," he said, forcing a smile on his lips.

"Eh?" Isabella was finally able to raise her head again. "What's the other?" she asked as she looked at Hayato with curious eyes.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Hayato said as he lied on the bed again and covered himself with blanket.

"Hayato, you're not coming back to that baseball guy?"

"No, and he's Yamamoto Takeshi," Gokudera corrected the girl before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Monday, at school<p>

Gokudera had his eyes closed while frowning. It was still in the middle of the day and yet, there he was, lying lazily. He actually intended to sleep but he couldn't, not when he couldn't stop thinking— thinking that he is single now and he could go back to the baseball idiot.

"Herbivore, how long do you plan to stay here?"

"Shut up." Yes, Gokudera was lying on the sofa of the disciplinary office. He skipped classes— again. He decided to stay here and Hibari 'allowed' him because Hibari owes him. That Japanese caused him so much trouble the other night.

"Hibari-san?"

Tsuna spoke from outside as he knocked on the door twice. He opened it and then walked inside.

"J-Juudaime?" Gokudera quickly sat up as he tried not to freak out too much. He fixed his hair as to not disgrace himself in front of his Juudaime.

"Gokudera-kun, why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"I-I slept a little because I wasn't able to sleep last night, Juudaime." Gokudera explained nervously. "How 'bout you, Juudaime?"

"I'll eat lunch with Hibari-san," Tsuna answered with a shy smile.

"Herbivore"

Tsuna heard Hibari call him and when he looked at the Cloud guardian, he saw the man signaling him to come near him. He walked towards Hibari and was surprised when the man suddenly pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Herbivore, go out."

_How the hell can Juudaime distinguish between the herbivore-me and herbivore-him? Tch. _Not that he would make a big fuss about it. "What? You're shy now? You were so clingy the other night, you looked so lame," Hayato commented, insulting the older Japanese.

Hibari kept quiet but he intensified his glare, telling the Italian to just shut the hell up and leave.

"Fine, tch." Gokudera stood up and walked outside, leaving the two Japanese alone.

"Herbivore," Hibari spoke as he lifted Tsuna and placed him on the table. "Forget what happened the other night or I'll bite you to death," he threatened the Sky with a glare.

"Eh? But Hibari-san, even if you say that, it's impossible to forget something that happened just recently— ah, itai…" Tsuna explained but whined afterwards when the older Japanese suddenly bit his neck. "Hibari-san, I don't want to forget because I thought that you were really cute that time and haa…" he said breathing deeply afterwards as he tried to lessen the pain he was feeling on his neck. Even though Hibari does this to him most of the time, he really just can't get used to this. "I-It hurts, Hibari-san."

Hibari sucked Tsuna's neck first before he finally let the Sky go. Then, he stared into the herbivore's eyes.

"Hibari-san, they started avoiding each other more now than before."

"Hn?"

"What should I do? They shouldn't be like that. I-I think I should go and talk to Gokudera-kun's fiancée. Maybe, she will under—"

"Calm down, herbivore," Hibari commanded with his deep voice.

"I-I'm sorry," Tsuna apologized. He actually spoke too fast and it was obvious that he was in panic.

"Hn…" _The herbivore surely cares for them too much. _"Be patient and just wait. We'll make another plan."

"H-Hai. But let's not inform Reborn. They really made you all drink sake."

"Hn," Hibari complied, giving Tsuna a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Monday, After School<p>

Yamamoto just finished his practice and he's on his way out now, with the team of course. He was just walking idly 'til his teammates called him.

"Oi, Yamamoto, this girl has been following us for a while now," his sempai said as he gently grabbed the girl who was hiding 'til now.

"Yeah, and her eyes are glued on you," another sempai said.

"Hey, let me go!" the lady shouted as she struggled from the man's grasp. "Yamamoto-san, you remember me, right?" the girl said as she stared intently into Takeshi's eyes.

Takeshi stared back at the girl but he couldn't remember her. He narrowed his eyes to see the girl's face more clearly.

"Yamamoto-san!"

"Ah," Yamamoto finally remembered. "You're Hayato's fiancée."

A smile was quickly formed on Isabella's lips when the Japanese finally remembered her.

"Eh? This is Gokudera's fiancée? She's a beauty," One of his teammates commented.

"Gokudera isn't here," Yamamoto said seriously, breaking the lively atmosphere.

"I-I know," Isabella stuttered. "I came here for you. I want to talk to you," she said in a whisper.

"About what?"

"Hey now, Yamamoto, don't be so cold to her," Yamamoto's sempai said, noticing his coldness.

"What do you want from him?" Aya came into the view. "Our team will eat dinner together so—"

"Aya-san," Yamamoto stopped Aya from scaring the girl.

"I…" Aya gulped. "I just want to talk to you about Hayato," she informed Yamamoto.

Yamamoto thought for a moment. Does she plan on asking him to stop loving Hayato?

_Tch. _"You see, we're—"

"P-Please, don't reject me," Isabella pleaded, bowing her head.

"Hey, don't do that," Yamamoto said, gripping Isabella's shoulders to make her stand straight again.

Isabella stared into Yamamoto's eyes with determination. "Please," she pleaded again.

Yamamoto frowned, surprisingly for his teammates. "Fine," he agreed. He couldn't reject her when she's acting like this. "I'm sorry, I'm leaving first," he apologized to his teammates.

FF at a Restaurant

"Yamamoto-san—"

"If you want to ask something about Gokudera, then you picked the wrong person," Yamamoto interrupted Isabella as he forced a smile and tried to still be friendly. "I'm not actually on good terms with Gokudera so you should just ask someone else," he explained and suggested while scratching the back of his head.

"T-That's not it, Yamamoto-san," Isabella told the Japanese as she bowed her head lightly and started fidgeting. She's really not used to talking with other people. "I know about you and Hayato," she whispered.

Yamamoto was surprised, hearing those words and he couldn't force a smile anymore. His expression turned serious as he looked away from her. "If that is what you want to talk about, then there's no need for that anymore," he told the lady before sighing in annoyance. He didn't want to talk about his relationship with Hayato anymore. He didn't want to talk about how they ended their relationship because that was really painful. But he had to. For this girl to stop and for Hayato also, he had to explain this. "We already ended our relationship. I won't go after him. We already talked about it so I won't take him away from you. There's no need for war. We had already given up so—"

"That's not it, Yamamoto-san. Please don't give up on him."

"Eh?" Yamamoto was, again, taken aback by what he heard. He turned his gaze to Isabella and saw that the girl was crying already. "H-Hey"

"I'm sorry for ruining your relationship. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry. Please don't give up on him, I don't want him to be lonely."

"Hey, please stop crying first."

Isabella wiped her tears as she calmed down. Then she took a sip from her juice before speaking again. "I saw you two the other night and heard everything. Then I realized that what I did was wrong so I broke up with him. I didn't mean to hurt the two of you. I'm really sorry Yamamoto-san. I told him to go back to you but he refused. He said that there's another reason why he broke up with you but he didn't want to talk about it with me so I thought you could go and talk to him instead. Please talk to him, Yamamoto-san!"

Yamamoto tried to understand what she had said but she spoke so many that he didn't understand most. "I didn't really understand most of what you said. Your Japanese is really bad," Yamamoto said with an assuring smile as to not insult the lady.

"Eh? Ah, I'm sorry, I'm still learning. Please, just talk to Hayato and fix your relationship with him. I already broke up with him. D-Do you understand me, Yamamoto-san?" Isabella repeated her explanation clearly and shortly, hoping that Yamamoto would understand him.

"Y-yeah. But why won't he just go back to me?"

"He doesn't want to tell me. But please, I really want him to be happy again!"

Yamamoto smiled at her. "Okay, thank you for understanding us."

Isabella was about to reply but her phone rang. "E-Excuse me for a while, Yamamoto-san," she took her phone and answered it. "Hello, Hayato?"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Hayato's voice was so loud that Isabella almost dropped her phone. "I just went out for a bit."

"Don't fucking go out without me."

"I'm sorry, I'm going back now."

"Tsk"

And Gokudera ended the call. "Yamamoto-san, I have to go now. Will you come with me?" Isabella asked the Japanese.

"No, I'll talk to him tomorrow," Yamamoto said.

They went out of the restaurant and called a taxi for Isabella. Then Yamamoto started to walk home. He refused to go now because he still didn't know what to say to Gokudera. Well, because if Gokudera refuses to go back to him, then there must be a reason behind it. He really has to think first before going to Hayato. He didn't want to hurt Hayato any more than what he had already done. He was always acting without thinking and he shouldn't be like that anymore.

* * *

><p>Tuesday<p>

"Hey, Yamamoto, you ready for the quiz later?" One of Yamamoto's classmates asked right after he finished his lunch.

"Quiz? What quiz?" the baseball idiot asked.

"Math quiz," his classmate answered, laughing afterwards.

"Haha, I forgot," Yamamoto laughed also while scratching the back of his head. "What should I do?"

Gokudera sat still on his seat. He frowned as he heard the noises around him. _That idiot… Does he plan on guessing the answers again? Tch _He just couldn't bring himself to ignore the idiot. There's still a lot of time to study before the next class starts but that would be useless for Yamamoto since self-study just doesn't work on him.

_He's an idiot, after all. Should I teach him?_

No. Gokudera can't do that. He was the one who said that they should avoid each other.

_But…_

His conscience just wouldn't stop arguing with him. He used to tutor Yamamoto, after all.

_Ughhh_

Gokudera stood up and readied himself to leave the room. He didn't want to hear any more of the noises.

"Gokudera"

Hayato stepped out of the room. He didn't even notice that Yamamoto called him. He went to the rooftop for some fresh air so that he could relax his mind. Really… when will he be able to move on?

"Hey, Gokudera," Yamamoto (again) called the silverette who was now sitting on the floor, relaxing.

Gokudera quickly opened his eyes and looked at the person who called him. "Yamamoto..?"

"Gokudera, can you teach me?" Yamamoto asked straightforwardly. "Just today. The exam is really important so—" he paused when he saw Gokudera frowned. "But if you don't want, it's fine." Though it really isn't fine because only Gokudera could teach an idiot like him. And this is also an opportunity to talk to Gokudera.

"I'll teach you," Gokudera spoke in a low voice.

With that answer, Yamamoto smiled and he sat beside Gokudera so they can start studying.

_It's fine, right?_

They'll just study together, like how they used to. And it's not like he's in a relationship now. But that also doesn't mean he'll go back to Yamamoto.

_I'm just going to teach him._

Because that is the right thing to do and he was sure that his Juudaime would do the same. And Yamamoto now knows his limits so there won't be any problem.

"Dera" After a while of studying, Yamamoto called, making Gokudera look at him. "You're really beautiful."

"Huh?" Gokudera's eyes widened as he did not expect to hear those words. His cheeks turned beet red and he kept quiet, not knowing what to do.

_Oh crap. _Yamamoto just realized what he said when he saw Hayato's expression. "I'm sorry. It became a habit," he apologized, smiling at the silverette.

Gokudera frowned and he looked away from Yamamoto to read the book again. "B-Baka," he commented.

After a few more minutes, they finished studying and Hayato stood up to leave but Yamamoto stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Hayato, Isabella already broke up with you, right? Why aren't you coming back to me?" Yamamoto asked out of the blue as he squeezed the Italian's hand. He deeply thought about it last night but he just couldn't find the reason.

_Nani? _Gokudera was wide-eyed after hearing that. Why the fuck does he know? He hasn't told anyone about it so how come? "Tsk" _Damn Isabella. "_I thought we had already talked about this, Yakyuu baka. Stop bothering me," he whispered with annoyance.

"But Hayato, I don't get you at all. You said you still love me so why won't you come back to me now?"

"Tsk" Hayato hissed. "I fucking told you to stop bothering me with that shit," he said harshly as he freed his hand and glared at the idiot. "I just don't want to come back to you, that's all."

"But Hayato—"

"Shut up," Hayato shut the idiot. He opened the door of the rooftop to walk away but unexpectedly, Aya was there. "Tsk" He was wide-eyed at first with surprised but he frowned in annoyance after and continued to walk away.

FF Later, After School

Gokudera didn't know why he was in the baseball field with this baseball manager. He was dragged here by this girl right after the class ended, telling him that she cancelled the practice just so she could talk to him. She sure is so full of herself to do something as arrogant as this.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I told you to stay away from Yamamoto," Aya spoke.

Gokudera was surprised at how aggressive this girl was. "Tsk" he couldn't imagine Yamamoto and this girl together. Her attitude just doesn't fit Yamamoto's. "I am staying away from him," he stated clearly.

The lady raised an eyebrow, much to Gokudera's annoyance. "Really? Then why were you with him earlier?" she asked, like Yamamoto was hers.

"I just thought him math, that's all. Happy?"

"No," She quickly answered. "He wants you to go back to him. I heard everything. Why can't you just disappear completely?"

"Tch. You should really do something about that bad habit of yours, miss. Eavesdropping is just the worst," Gokudera told the lady.

"What? You hate me because I always do that? If I didn't eavesdrop before, I wouldn't know your relationship with Yamamoto," Aya defended herself. "I told you you'll just be a nuisance to him. He'll be a star someday."

"And you like him because of that? Tsk" _She's really the worst. _"Look, I won't go back to him," he stated clearly so the girl would understand. He knows very well that Yamamoto loves baseball more than anything else and Gokudera didn't want to ruin his dream. "But that doesn't mean he'll start to like a stalker like you," he said, mocking Aya. She was easily angered by it and Gokudera closed his eyes, readying himself for the slap that would hit him. But someone pulled him from behind and Aya's hand missed. "Isabella?"

"I was waiting outside but you're taking so long so I looked for you," Isabella spoke in a serious tone. "Anyway," She looked at the lady Gokudera was talking to… the lady who was about to slap her precious Gokudera. "I'll get you for this," she whispered to the Japanese.

"Oi, Isabella"

"Yeah, let's go home now," Isabella took Hayato's hand and dragged the man with her.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, night<p>

"Gokudera-kun, please drink this," Tsuna pleaded as he handed Gokudera a glass of sake.

"Huh? But this is sake. Are you sure you want me to drink this, Juudaime?" Gokudera took the glass though he still hadn't decided if he would drink the sake or not. Besides, Hibari is here so drinking something like this would definitely put him in trouble.

"Just drink it, herbivore," Hibari commanded with annoyance in his tone (much to Hayato's surprise).

"Ehh?" Gokudera was dumbfounded, really. What the hell is wrong with these lovers? Are they drunk? "Juudaime?" he looked at his Juudaime to ask for permission and the Sky just gave him a smile of assurance.

Gokudera sighed. He didn't know what's going on but drinking a glass of sake wouldn't hurt, right? His Juudaime will never put something bad in his drink. His Juudaime will never hurt his friend. "Fine," he held the glass close to his lips and he looked at Hibari and Tsuna first (just to make sure) before drinking it. After drinking it, he saw the two staring intently at him. "What is it?" he asked in suspicion.

Tsuna just laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Aren't you drunk, Gokudera-kun?" he asked, still with uneasiness.

"Ahh, no?" Gokudera thought for a moment before answering.

"But you drank a glass of sake," Tsuna argued.

Gokudera didn't know why but it looks like his Juudaime wants him to get drunk. "Juudaime, in Italy, they make me drink wine when I was young. I'm used to drinking. I won't get drunk with just a glass," he explained.

"I-I see," Tsuna said. He moved closer to Hibari and whispered in his ear. "What should we do, Hibari-san?"

Gokudera pretended that he didn't hear what his Juudaime whispered to Hibari. But he couldn't help feeling curious about what these two plan on doing. Asking his Juudaime is not an option because that would make his Juudaime feel like he doubts him.

"Are you really not drunk, Gokudera-kun?"

"Yeah..?"

"Then, please count this." Tsuna made a peace sign.

"Two" Gokudera quickly answered.

"Herbivore, you're drunk," Hibari stated as he stood up.

"What?" Gokudera asked in disbelief. And the next thing he knew, Hibari was already dragging him somewhere and his Juudaime was just following them. "Where the fuck are you taking me? Hey, wait, why are we here?"

They went to the nearest hotel. They rode the elevator and walked then stopped at a certain room. "I'm not drunk, I'm telling you!" Gokudera insisted as he watched the older Japanese open the door. Then, he was thrown inside carelessly, making him sit on the floor. "What the fuck?"

"Hn," Hibari smiled before closing the door, leaving the silverette inside.

"Hayato…"

Gokudera turned his head to look at the man who called him and was surprised to see the Yakyuu baka. _What the hell? _


	13. Chapter 13: Hate

***DISCLAIMER***

**This chapter should have been the last chapter if only I was able to finish this earlier. Gomen gomen gomen. Anyway... I thought I should update now so here it is, another crappy chapter XD**

* * *

><p>Tuesday Night<p>

Yamamoto was in Tsuna's room, with Tsuna (of course) and Hibari (surprisingly for him). He was still panting because he came here running. He needed Tsuna's help. Well, Gokudera didn't want to come back to him and wouldn't tell him the reason so he really needed help from the person Gokudera trusts the most.

"But Yamamoto, we should at least know the reason why he doesn't want to go back," Tsuna told the Rain guardian. "Right, Hibari-san?" he turned his head to look at his lover but the man just looked away with a very annoyed expression. _Ugh. _Tsuna's sweat dropped. _He's still mad._

Yamamoto actually came in the worst possible moment. They were in the middle of doing 'that' when Yamamoto suddenly came. Tsuna was actually thankful that the Rain came. Well, Hibari was here to tutor him and not to do those perverted stuff. They still have to attend school tomorrow, for heaven's sake. To tell the truth, he can't seem to get used to 'that'. He doesn't really hate it because it feels good but Hibari should at least have a little self-restraint.

"But he wouldn't tell me," Yamamoto said. "Just a few days ago, he told me that he really loves me and I haven't done anything bad since that day so I don't have a clue at all," he continued.

"Maybe he fell in love with the girl," Hibari spoke.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted at the older man. "Please don't mind him."

"I was thinking, maybe he doesn't want to be gay anymore… that's why…"

"Ehhh?" Tsuna couldn't believe what he heard.

"Well, I actually just forced myself on him, I think," Yamamoto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Huh? T-That's impossible," Tsuna argued, blushing a little. His head was bowed while his hands clutched his shorts tightly. It actually seemed like Tsuna was talking to his crotch (haha, couldn't think of anything else) "Hibari-san might actually be the same as you… always forcing himself on me," he whispered the last part because he felt Hibari's eyes glaring at him but that didn't stop him. "B-But you see, if I really hated that, I could have just ran away. But I didn't. That would be the same for Gokudera-kun. If you were just forcing yourself on him, he could have just shoved you away 'til you're gone. But he didn't," he explained clearly, breathing deeply afterwards. "And in those days, even though I wasn't aware, Hibari-san's feelings had reached me and without even realizing it, I unconsciously developed the same feelings for him. Of course, I tried to deny it because it would mean that I'm gay. But with that reason alone, there's no way I could avoid Hibari-san. Unless I stop loving Hibari-san, unless Gokudera-kun stops loving you, we can never go back," Tsuna continued before raising his head again. "So there must be some other reason, something more important," he said, smiling at the rain guardian. "We should just find that out."

"Oi, herbivore. Who the hell forced himself on you?" Hibari asked as he grabbed Tsuna's arm, gripping it tightly.

"Ah, Hibari-san," Tsuna turned to look at Hibari with fear in his eyes.

It's true that Hibari just forced himself on Tsuna; always forcing him to come to the Disciplinary Office… always tutoring him even though it really scares him… but Tsuna can't say those, of course.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna apologized.

"Tch," Hibari got annoyed. Tsuna should have, at least, defended himself. He was right, after all. "You're a real herbivore," Hibari whispered before giving Tsuna a chaste kiss.

"I'm really sorry," Tsuna apologized.

_Tsk. I am not mad. _

He's a real herbivore. But that's what Hibari liked about Tsuna; so strong yet so weak.

"What he said is true, so think again, herbivore," Hibari told the black-haired herbivore. He wasn't really interested in this and he doesn't care a thing about them so he isn't in the mood to think now. Besides, that silver-haired herbivore is old enough to solve his own problems. He knows how much Gokudera loves Yamamoto and him— not coming back to this Japanese, Hibari just couldn't think of a reason. That herbivore surely is an idiot. He surely has the guts to make his beloved herbivore handle their problem in their relationship.

_I'll truly make that herbivore suffer once this is done, tsk. _

"Ah, I-Itai…"

_Shit. _Hibari was still gripping Tsuna's arm and he accidentally squeezed it tighter due to the anger he's feeling for that damned Italian. _Kamikorosu_

And that was for the Italian, of course.

"Tsk," Hibari looked away as he gently massaged Tsuna's arm. Tsuna just blushed at the gentleness.

"Hey… will you two cut that out already?" Yamamoto suggested with a smile, scratching the back of his head again. Thinking is really hard for him because thinking isn't in his interest in the first place and these two— doing lovey-dovey stuffs in front of him, just makes it worse.

That made Tsuna's blush redder. We're they so obvious? "A-Anyway, Y-Yama-m-moto— eek!" Tsuna's stuttering was interrupted when he got shocked at the sudden ring of the doorbell. His blush disappeared as he looked at the window. "It's too late at night. Who might that be?"

It's actually very late in the evening. His mother and the kids are already sleeping.

"P-Please wait here," Tsuna said as he stood up and walked. And despite hearing what Tsuna said, the two followed him behind.

"U-Uhm, good evening."

When Tsuna opened the door, he just stared at the lady who greeted him.

"Is Yamamoto-san here?"

After hearing that question, Tsuna's eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger. He was helping Yamamoto, right? He was helping Yamamoto fix his relationship with Gokudera so why is a lady looking for him at this time of night?

"Who's there?" Yamamoto asked when they reached Tsuna.

"Hey, Yamamoto, are you cheating on Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked in a whisper though there was anger in it.

"Huh?" Yamamoto got confused at what he heard and he just scratched the back of his head.

"Why is there a girl searching for you at this time of night?" Tsuna burst as he jumped on Yamamoto, making the man fall on the floor with him on top. He was now straddling the Rain Guardian and was ready to punch him but someone grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Hibari-san? Ah—" that was all he was able to say before he was pulled away from Yamamoto only to be placed on the Cloud's lap.

"I'm the only one you're allowed to push down. You got that, herbivore?" Hibari spoke as he glared at the younger one.

"B-But Hibari-san, he was cheating on Gokudera-kun," Tsuna told Kyoya.

_Huhhh? _Yamamoto got up from where he was lying and walked to the door. There, he saw the lady Tsuna was talking about. "Isabella," he spoke.

_Isabella? _Tsuna's eyes widened at what he heard.

"I have something important to tell you, Yamamoto-san," Isabella told the Japanese in front of her.

"Wait, come in first," Yamamoto said as he opened the door wider, enough for the lady to walk in.

"I-Is it okay?" Isabella hesitated but Yamamoto just gave him smile like it was his own house. "S-Sorry for the intrusion," she greeted as she came in. There, he saw two other Japanese, sitting on the floor with the other, straddling him. "G-Good evening," she blushed.

"Heh," Hibari smirked as he stared at his lover again. "She's the herbivore's fiancée, isn't she?" he asked Tsuna in an insulting tone.

Tsuna stared at the elder Japanese and felt really embarrassed for his actions earlier. "Uhh…" he couldn't utter a word and his face quickly turned dark red. "I'm sorry!" he apologized as he hugged Hibari tightly, burying his face on the man's chest. He's just way too embarrassed to face anyone.

"Hn," Hibari smirked again at the cute response while wrapping his arms around the herbivore's waist.

"T-Tsuna, it's alright," Yamamoto said as he scratched the back of his head. "A-Anyway, I told you to please stop that."

FF

Yamamoto, Tsuna and Hibari sat on the sofa in the living room with Isabella in front of them. Well of course, it's bad for a lady to be alone in the bedroom with three guys so they just decided to talk here. Though Tsuna just sat there silently, still with a light blush. Well, Hayato hadn't introduced his fiancée to him so he really had no idea what the lady looks like.

"Hey," Hibari called his herbivore as he wrapped his arm around the uke's shoulders, pulling him closer. "It's fine," he whispered and he received a smile from the Sky.

"U-Uhm, I know now the reason why Hayato won't go back to you, Yamamoto-san," Isabella spoke hesitantly because speaking would definitely disturb these lovers in front of him.

"Eh, really?" Yamamoto couldn't believe what he heard. He was just thinking about it earlier and now, here is the answer.

The other two stopped their lovey-dovey thingy and stared at the lady seriously.

"Yeah, I saw him talking with your manager earlier."

"Manager?" That would be Aya, the one Gokudera was so jealous of. Why would he be talking to Aya? Hayato hates her, right?

"Your manager seems to be claiming you. I heard it. He doesn't want Hayato to be near you. She said your baseball career would be over if your relationship with Hayato would be discovered," Isabella explained.

"What baseball career?" Yamamoto asked. He's still far from being a baseball star so what the hell is Aya thinking about now? "That's very trivial. Hayato won't even be bothered by that," he argued. The way he talked sounded a little annoyed but who could blame him? Aya was claiming him hers.

"T-That's true. I think Gokudera-kun wouldn't go this far just for that reason. He knows that Yamamoto doesn't care about what other people say so that's really impossible," Tsuna supported the Rain guardian.

"I know. I've thought about that too," Isabella said. "But then, he didn't notice that I was there for so long… long enough to hear everything. He didn't notice me 'til I approached him. It just means he's really bothered by it, right?" she continued.

"But still," Yamamoto didn't want to believe it. Hayato gave him up because of what Aya said. The prideful Hayato just lose to Aya. He really didn't want to believe it.

"T-Then that might be true though I don't know why," Tsuna whispered.

"Anyway, that's the only information we have so let's use that. The rest is up to you, herbivore," Hibari spoke, obviously tired of this conversation.

"Fine," Yamamoto finally agreed. _I should just calm down… _"Please, help me. Let's make another plan."

* * *

><p>"So this is your plan," Gokudera asked as he looked at Yamamoto without any emotions. He was now sitting on the bed while the idiot stood in front of him. He is stuck in this room because the door wouldn't open 'til tomorrow.<p>

"Yes," Yamamoto answered, laughing as he scratched the back of his head.

"And?" Gokudera doesn't know what will happen now. If this was their plan, then this wouldn't end just like this, right? Something has to happen sooner or later.

"Well, Hibari said that they'll make you drunk and that's when they'll bring you here. Then, I'll make you tell me the story between you and Aya-san," Yamamoto explained the plan furthermore. "But I see you're not drunk."

"Hell if I will, idiot!" Gokudera shouted at the Yakyuu baka. "I won't get drunk just because of that. They will before me. Didn't Isabella tell you that?" he asked almost insulted at the lame plan.

"She did but Hibari insisted that it will work anyway," the Japanese said.

"And it didn't," Gokudera sighed. "So what will you do now?" he asked the Rain Guardian as he folded his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll tell me, right?" Yamamoto asked, smiling hopefully.

"Nani?"

"Did you really break up with me because of what Aya-san said?"

"Ha?" Gokudera was startled at the sudden question. He unfolded his arms and put them on his sides. He looked away as his face quickly turned red. "I didn't," he answered.

"Eh? You really did because of that reason?" Yamamoto asked despite hearing Hayato's answer. Hayato's actions just showed it all.

"I said I didn't, idiot!" Hayato shouted as he glared at the idiot Japanese.

"I really thought you didn't. I didn't believe them bec—"

"Idiot!" Gokudera shouted again. He stood up and grabbed the taller man's shirt with force, drawing him closer to him. "Are you deaf? I said I didn't! Can't you even fucking understand a single word?"

"Hey…" Yamamoto ignored the Italian's violence. Instead, he looked at Hayato passionately. "You should have told me that something was bothering you. You should have told me that Aya-san was harassing you."

Hayato was startled at the passionate stare he was receiving. "You're wrong," he whispered. "You're wrong," he whispered again as he looked away. "She didn't harass me. No one harassed me," he told the idiot. "I told you I didn't break up with you because of that, didn't I? Are you deaf?"

"Hayato"

And Hayato gulped. How come Yamamoto is so sure that he was lying? "She didn't harass me. She just made me realize," he spoke. Well, he wasn't exactly lying.

"Realize?"

"Yeah, it's something you won't understand so stop pestering me," Hayato angrily said but with a low voice. "Stop chasing me."

"But you're clinging to me, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Gokudera stared at his hands and saw that he really is clinging to Yamamoto. It wasn't because of the anger he was feeling a while ago but there was something more to it. _Shit. _He quickly let go of Yamamoto's shirt and shoved him away but Yamamoto gripped his wrists so they still stood close to each other.

"You'll explain everything to me. You'll make me understand. You can make me understand, right? Hayato…"

"Damn it," Hayato cursed. "Damn, I hate you," he told the Yakyuu baka. He wanted to refuse but when was he able to do that? He always falls for this man. "Just don't laugh at me."

Yamamoto smiled, knowing that Hayato will finally open up for him once more. "I won't," he promised as he hugged the Italian. He lifted him and sat on the bed with Hayato placed on his lap.

"Hey, what the fuck is this?" Hayato asked, annoyed at the position he was in. He was straddling Yamamoto's lap; the idiot's hands were on his waist. Isn't the idiot just using this situation to lay his hands on him?

Yamamoto, seeing the annoyed expression on Hayato, just smiled again. "Come on, I'm your boyfriend."

Gokuedera raised an eyebrow. "We already broke up, idiot," he reminded the Japanese.

"I never agreed, Hayato," Takeshi smiled again. "So tell me now."

"Tsk" Hayato hissed before sighing, knowing that he would have a long time talking. He opened his mouth to speak but he found no words to say. Where should he start? What should he explain?

_He's obviously in panic. _"Why would you be a nuisance to me?" Yamamoto started.

Hayato frowned as he got angry at himself. He just let the idiot see him in panic, didn't he? "Because with your talent, you'll be famous someday and I, being with you, would just ruin your dream," he answered though annoyed.

"Hey, Hayato~ you just said I have talent," Yamamoto grinned happily at the Italian's praise, completely ignoring Hayato's answer.

"Oi, idiot, are you even listening to me?" Hayato angrily asked as he glared at the Japanese

"I am," Yamamoto answered as he stared at Gokudera. "Hayato, if it's about what other people will say, I don't care and you don't care too, right? You should stop thinking too much about it," he advised.

"Hey, idiot, listen to me seriously. I'll make you understand." Hayato clutched the Japanese's shirt tightly as he was about to say something he never wanted to say. He didn't want to bring _this topic_ up but more than that, he didn't want Yamamoto to regret his choice if Hayato hadn't explained to him properly. "Do you know that picking the wrong choice will make you live miserably?"

"Are you saying that sticking with you is the wrong choice?" Yamamoto asked as he frowned.

"Yes," Hayato simply answered before breathing deeply. "You might think now that it's the right one but you're wrong, you'll regret it someday."

"Hey…" Yamamoto called, smiling though there was hesitation. "How come you sound so sure?"

"Because I am sure, think about it again." Hayato answered coldly, emphasizing his point.

Yamamoto's hands moved to gripped Hayato's arms. He wanted to get mad but he didn't want to hurt Hayato. He had done that before when Hayato broke up with him and he never want that to happen again. "Please stop making me think. I'm tired already. I just want to be with you so why don't you just come back to me?" he suggested. He had been thinking for heaven knows how many days. He is really tired now. Hayato's explanation… he just don't get why Hayato is so determined to leave him. What's with the wrong choice? If choosing Hayato now would cause him trouble in the future, then so be it. If he will need to choose between Hayato and baseball in the future, he'd honestly choose Hayato.

"You don't want to think?" Hayato whispered. "I'm doing this for your own damn good. I'm doing everything so you could understand but if you won't even try, how the hell can you understand a single thing? This is for you so you won't have to regret in the future!" He shouted and he wasn't able to say another word when Yamamoto threw him on the bed with the idiot on top.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO DESPERATE TO LEAVE ME?!" Yamamoto snapped. He didn't want this. He didn't want to shove Hayato on the bed and shout at him. His body moved on its own and his mouth just suddenly shouted those words. Maybe, it's his emotions. Maybe, he was just so damn frustrated. Maybe, he just wanted Hayato so much that he couldn't control himself anymore. "Do you love me? Do you not love me? I don't get you at all!"

"Let go!" Hayato struggled to be freed from Yamamoto's tight grip. His hands were pinned on either side of his head, his wrists being gripped by Yamamoto tightly. "I told you not to doubt my feelings. Let go of me!" he demanded as he glared at Yamamoto, annoyed at what the man's just said.

Yamamoto glared back at him and his usual smile was long gone. "Tell me why you're so desperate to leave me!"

"Fuck you!"

And Gokudera received a slap.

_Huh? _Gokudera was shut, his face faced to the side, his eyes opened wide. He turned his head to look at Yamamoto with shock.

"Why?"

Hayato felt Yamamoto's grip on his wrists tightened more if it was still even possible.

"I hate you…"

Yamamoto said those words with a low voice but Hayato was sure that those words came from the heart. He couldn't help but stare… just stare as the man above him break down.

"I hate you so much…"

Hayato continued staring. His mouth was shut, his lips were trembling. He couldn't utter a word. All he could do was just stare… stare as tears started to pour down the Japanese's eyes. He just stared as Yamamoto's tears fell down on his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that's all for now -_- I'm really sorry. I promise I'll post the last chapter soon. Please wait for it. Next chapter is the ending. Hayato will reveal his reasons... and smut.<strong>

**Thank you for loving this story.. also, for the reviews, thank you so much :) so much love for you guys**


	14. Chapter 14: Love

***DISCLAIMER***

**R-18 XD this is the last chapter, thank you for waiting minna~**

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate you so much"<em>

Shouldn't that be enough? That was what Hayato needed. That was what he exactly wanted. He wanted to make Yamamoto hate him for this love to stop.

"_I hate you so much"_

Shouldn't that be enough? That should have been enough already. That should have satisfied Hayato. There was no need for anything else. Those words were more than enough. If there's anything more he needed, that is for Yamamoto to leave so he could cry; he wanted Yamamoto to leave him alone in this place.

"_I hate you so much"_

Those words won't stop echoing in his head.

"_I hate you so much"_

Those words were more than enough to make him cry… even if he didn't want to because crying would show the Japanese that he's hurt. And that, of course, would contradict everything he had done up 'til now but—

"I'm sorry," Hayato whispered.

He didn't know that it would hurt this much. "Don't hate me. I'm really sorry," he apologized again. The grip on his wrists loosened and he immediately freed his hands. He took a pillow to hide his crying face. "I just didn't want you to suffer like what my mother experienced."

The sound of Gokudera's voice was muffled because of the pillow but Yamamoto understood all the said words.

"I don't want to be like my father… Choosing this forbidden relationship then making his beloved suffer. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to be the reason of your suffering."

Hayato pressed the pillow harder on his face and it was a miracle that he could still breathe. He really didn't want to say these words. He just realized that maybe, it would be better to separate without hating each other so he just had to explain.

"I don't want you to leave me like what my mother did. I don't want to experience that again. That's why… ugh…" he sobbed. "That's why we should stop this. I don't want to be hurt again," he whispered.

Yamamoto sat up on the bed as he wiped his own tears. He finally heard everything he needed to know. He finally understood what Gokudera was so anxious about. He couldn't blame Hayato for thinking this way. After everything the Italian had experienced, it's only natural to feel this way.

"But you're hurting now, aren't you?" Yamamoto asked with a low voice.

Yamamoto saw Gokudera's grip on the pillow tightened which just means that what he said was true. He was somehow happy that Gokudera showed him his vulnerable side.

"Hayato, don't cry," he whispered as he moved on top of Hayato again. He removed the pillow that was hiding Gokudera's face and wiped his tears. He looked into Hayato's eyes and so did Hayato. He wanted to give the Italian a smile but he couldn't. He couldn't because another part of him was feeling upset. Hayato loves him enough to be hurt like this but doesn't trust him enough to believe that Yamamoto will never leave him. "I'm sorry for slapping you," he apologized while caressing the reddening cheek. "I'm really sorry. But 'Dera," he called as he sat up on the bed, pulling Hayato with him.

Gokudera just sat still on the bed as he waited for what the Japanese had to say. He had already talked too much, even the words he didn't have to say were said. All he could do now is to listen to the Japanese. Now that Yamamoto knows his reason, there won't be any more arguments. Yamamoto will understand and will leave him.

"You should say sorry to me too…" Yamamoto whispered as he cupped Hayato's cheeks, making the Italian look at him. "Why are you so sure that I'll leave? I won't do that. I will never leave you. Even if that time comes, I will never leave… so apologize to me… I've shown you how much I love you yet why can't you trust me?"

"B-Baka…" Hayato whispered as he slapped the hand that was cupping his cheek. He looked away so he wouldn't be facing the idiot. He was wrong when he thought that Yamamoto finally understood him. He's an idiot… a real idiot. How could he forget that? "And how can you be so sure that you won't leave me?" he mumbled to himself, frowning. "Idiot"

"I don't care if you call me an idiot. I don't care at all," Yamamoto took Hayato's hands and held them firmly. "I know that I'm an idiot. I don't even know if what I'm saying is right. But Hayato…" he spoke before leaning to Hayato, resting his forehead on the Italian's shoulder.

Hayato gulped as he was surprised by Yamamoto's words. Just when will he stop fighting for this? Hayato doesn't even know if he could still keep arguing with Yamamoto. He didn't like trusting anyone because that would just bring pain. Heaven knows how much Gokudera wanted to keep himself from hurting again. "Just give up already," he whispered, trembling. A tear fell down his face as he said those. It was really hard for him to hide his emotions now. Even if he wanted to be with Yamamoto, he didn't want to experience that pain again. He's not as strong as anyone thinks he is. "Just give up already," he repeated, clinging to Yamamoto's arms tightly.

"I can't do that," Yamamoto replied. "I promised myself to never hurt you again and if I give up now, that will hurt you, right?" he said as he pulled away and looked into Gokudera's eyes.

Gokudera was again taken aback by Yamamoto's words. "Tch" Would it? Would it really hurt him if the idiot gives up on him now? "Baka," he insulted with a smile. "How can you be so full of yourself?"

"Please"

"That's enough," Gokudera whispered as he lifted Yamamoto's head and made him look into his eyes. "If you ever break your promise, I'll truly hate you for the rest of my life," he smiled, pulling the Japanese in a hug.

"Huh?" Yamamoto's eyes widened. "Y-You're accepting me?"

"What?" Gokudera spoke coldly. "You don't like it?"

"Ah, no, no, no, no," Yamamoto answered, taking back his words. Gokudera just said those so suddenly that he got surprised. He hugged Hayato tightly, preventing the Italian from pulling away. "I love you," he confessed suddenly as he cupped Gokudera's cheek before leaning in, giving Hayato a deep kiss.

"Nnn… hey!" Gokudera tried to stop the baseball freak from sucking his lips roughly but that just gave the Japanese the opportunity to slip his tongue in his cavern. "Mmm…nnh" _There's something wrong. _Was Yamamoto always this hot? "Stop— hey!" he pulled away from the kiss, shoving Yamamoto away from him forcefully. "Y-You're hot."

Yamamoto was surprised and he suddenly blushed at those words. "T-Thank you?" he thanked, though it sounded like a question.

"Baka!" Hayato punched the idiot's forehead lightly. "I'm saying that your temperature is hot. Are you sick?" he clarified.

"Huh? Oh…" Yamamoto checked his body temperature and it seems like Gokudera is right. "Yeah, I think so," he answered with a smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Yamamoto is an idiot… a real idiot. How can he only notice that now? "Idiot! How can an idiot be sick? Go take a rest!" Hayato scolded while pushing the idiot on the bed.

"But it's your fault 'Dera," Yamamoto put the blame on Hayato. He stopped the Italian from pushing him and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever leave me again. If you're going through something, tell me, okay?"

Gokudera's heartbeat skipped at the action but he hugged back anyway. "O-Okay, I'm sorry."

They lied on the bed and were about to sleep but then the phone rang suddenly.

"What now?" Hayato growled in annoyance. Though he really wanted to rest now, he answered it anyway. "Hello—"

"_**Aahhh!"**_

Gokudera frowned after hearing the scream. _Is someone being attacked?_

"_**Heh. Crying already? Stop struggling. You'll just hurt yourself."**_

"What the hell? Who are you?" Gokudera asked angrily.

"What is it? Let me hear," Yamamoto said, getting curious, as he put the phone in a loudspeaker mode.

"_**Aahhh!"**_

They heard the scream again after a slapping sound.

"Someone's being tortured?"

"We should call the police," Yamamoto suggested.

"_**H-Hibari-san, nnh— please be gentle— ah! I can't—nnh—ah!"**_

"Eh?"

"_**Hm? Gonna cum again, herbivore?"**_

"_**Please— ahh!"**_

And they heard another hard slap. And the slapping sound continued, becoming louder and faster… and also Tsuna's—

"_**Ah— Ahh… Ah— nnh— Hiba— ah! Hibari-san! Ahh!"**_

"_**Are you sure you should be moaning that loud?"**_

"_**Huh? Ah! I can't— I'm gonna—"**_

"_**The herbivores can hear you through the phone. Tsk, you're so tight."**_

"_**Ahh"**_

There was a loud panting from the phone and even Hayato's and Yamamoto's breathing became uneven also.

"_**G-Gokudera-kun, please end the call— ah! Please"**_

"_**How cruel, shouldn't you be asking if they made up already?"**_

"_**Hibari-san…"**_

Gokudera heard his Juudaime sobbing. "Hibari! I'm gonna kill you!"

"_**Gokudera-kun, ah! H-He's drunk—nnh, ah! A-Are you and ah— Yama… hah… nnh…"**_

"We're okay now so I'm going to end the call. I'm sorry," Gokudera apologized before ending the call. He blushed as he turned his attention back to Yamamoto. "L-Let's just forget those. Anyway, you should rest now." That was what he said but the idiot didn't make a move. Instead, he saw a bulge in the man's crotch. "Oi, what the hell!"

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help imagining it was you…" Yamamoto confessed as they both blushed more. "I-I know doing it after we just made up is wrong so please… I'll just go to the bathroom," he said before standing up but was stopped by the Italian.

Hayato had a very dark blush on his cheeks and his head was turned to the side to avoid eye contact from the idiot. "Y-You're sick so I'll do it today."

FF

Yamamoto was lying on the bed and he couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't exactly understand when Hayato said that he'll do it but now… he really just couldn't believe it. _Is this a dream? This shouldn't be a dream, right?_

There, Hayato was kneeling on Yamamoto, straddling him. His fingers were coated with lube and his lips were red after giving Yamamoto a blowjob. Beads of sweat were on his white skin, his face flushed red from embarrassment.

Yamamoto just lied on the bed comfortably as he watched those lube-coated fingers made their way to Hayato's lower region. He gulped in anticipation. He was sure that this isn't a dream. Hayato is way sexier now than his in his dreams. "Hayato…" he couldn't help but drool at the sight.

Hayato spread his legs wider as the tip of his fingers reached his opening. He closed his eyes as he relaxed himself, pushing that single digit in his own tight heat. "Ahh…" it had been so long since they last did it so it really felt uncomfortable even with just one digit. Even so, he slid it in and out slowly as to not hurt himself. Not long after that, he added the second finger. He moaned as he searched for his own sweet spot. "Ahh, ahh," he started scissoring himself and one of his fingers suddenly brushed against that spot. "Ahh!" he moaned, arching his back in pleasure.

"Shit," Yamamoto cursed as he reached down to touch his own cock. He rubbed it in time with Hayato's thrusts.

"Y-Yama… stop that, ahh..." Hayato panted as he added the third finger in his butt. "C-Can't have you cumming before me… I-I'm readying myself for you…"

And Yamamoto suddenly came. Hayato, loosening his hole in front of him, is already too much and he just had to say those seductive words with his seductive voice. Yamamoto wasn't able to do a thing but cum so suddenly. "Hehe," he blushed. "I'm sorry. You were just so sexy and you said those words so suddenly so I…"

Gokudera blushed even redder than before. He wasn't really paying attention to the words he was saying and he didn't expect Yamamoto to cum with just that. Even with that said, he still continued preparing himself, knowing that the idiot wouldn't be satisfied with just that.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was on fours, his butt hanging in the air, his hips being grabbed back and forth with force. He had his face buried on the bed as he continued sobbing.<p>

"Hey, how long are you going to sulk?" Hibari asked as he continued shoving himself inside the boy. "Don't cry."

But despite hearing those, Tsuna continued sobbing. Hibari did that on purpose— calling Gokudera while they're making love— Hibari did that on purpose, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop his moans. Hibari just liked bullying him. Hibari likes making fun of him. "Please stop… nnh… please stop." Even if it feels good, he didn't like doing it while feeling painful inside.

"Tsk," Kyoya took his member out of Tsuna's hole; he turned the boy around and pulled him up, making Tsuna straddle his lap. He cupped the boy's cheek with one hand while the other was wrapped around that slim waist. He looked into the herbivore's eyes, obscured with moisture. "Are you mad?"

Tsuna held the hand that was cupping his cheek and removed it so he could bow his head.

Tsuna might hide it but Hibari knows that the boy was still crying. "Tsuna," he called but Tsuna refused to look at him. "Tsk" he thought it would be good to brag about this to them that's why he did that but he didn't know that Tsuna would cry like this. "Don't cry. I wasn't making fun of you," he whispered, knowing how Tsuna thinks. He embraced the boy tightly. He felt the boy's tears fall on his shoulders and he suddenly felt guilty at what he had done. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again so don't cry," he meant it when he apologized and Tsuna eventually looked up to see him.

"Hibari-san, I'm sorry!" Tsuna apologized as more tears rolled down his cheeks. He just made Hibari say sorry to him which the man never did to anyone before.

"It's fine so—"

"Ah," Tsuna felt the tip of Hibari's cock on his entrance with so much pre-cum.

"It hurts when it's not touched for so long. I'm sorry," Hibari apologized again as he sunk those sexy hips on his. He knows that he should at least read the atmosphere before doing this but he can't stop now, can he? He's still rock hard and all he could do is grab those hips and slide it up and down, meeting his every thrusts.

"H-Hibari-san-ah!" Tsuna moaned as he felt that hot rod ram inside him. He hugged Hibari tightly, burying his face on the man's neck.

"Hey, I want to see you."

"Hnn… nnh… ah— nnhh— no!" Tsuna refused.

Hibari paused his movements and shifted the boy's hips a little.

"Ahh.. Hibari-san…" Tsuna panted when he finally had the time to breathe. He felt Hibari pulled him up slowly, leaving only the tip inside him. "EH?" _Is Hibari-san done? Is— _"AHH!" he moaned in surprised, arching his back, when Hibari suddenly pulled him down, hitting his prostate _hard_.

"Heh," Hibari smirked. He could finally see the expression on his herbivore's face. "You're really sexy."

"Nn— ah!" Tsuna's cheeks reddened, sweat glistening all over his body as Hibari continued to shove himself inside. "No… no— ah! Please, stop! Ah! I can't— nnhhh! I can't!"

"It's fine to cum," Hibari whispered in a rasp as he felt Tsuna's walls tightening around him more than before. "You're so damn tight ngh— so damn sexy, shit!" he spoke sexily. "Say my name, Tsuna."

"Ahh!" Tsuna moaned loudly as he received another sharp thrust when Hibari said his name. "I can't, Hibari-san, I'm cumming… I'm— aahhh!" he couldn't refrain himself from emitting that voice when Hibari jackhammered his hole. So fast yet still so hard, he was not able to hold back and he came hard, arching his back in the most impossible way.

"That was the sexiest," Hibari praised once more after Tsuna fell back on the bed.

"Hibari-san, no more, please," Tsuna pleaded. He had cummed but Hibari was still full of life inside him. He could feel the Cloud's cock throbbing with every thrust but he was still far from being finished. "Please cum already."

"That's cruel," Hibari commented as he leaned down and kissed Tsuna lightly on the lips. "I told you to say my name. Make me feel good too, Tsuna."

"A-ah…" Tsuna blushed darkly. He just came a while ago but here his cock is, twitching again lightly with every thrust Hibari makes. Just when did he become a pervert? "Hibari-san… m-more…"

* * *

><p>Yamamoto almost drooled at the sight before him. It was like earlier but now, his cock was the one covered in lube. Hayato was still kneeling but his entrance was now lined up against Yamamoto's member.<p>

"Hayato, please…"

"Don't move!" Hayato shouted. "Just stay still and wait," he gripped one of his buttcheeks, spreading his hole in the process while his other hand gripped Yamamoto's cock, holding it in its place. "Nnn…" he gasped as he slowly lowered himself, trying to get that thick head inside him. "It hurts…" he whispered subconsciously. Nothing's even inside yet. Just trying to put it in hurts already.

"Hayato, lay down on the bed and let me do it."

"No!" Hayato refused. "I'll do it. You're sick. Sick persons should be treated nicely. Didn't you say that?"

"H-Hai," Yamamoto just complied, seeing Hayato's determined expression. "Then relax."

"I'm trying!"

Yamamoto bit his lower lip as he tried to shut himself up. No one can stop Hayato now. Not that he wanted to. Hayato actually looked very sexy this way. "Ahh, shit!" he cursed in a moan when Hayato was finally able to put the head in. He stared at the silent Italian and saw tears on his cheeks. "H-Hey, relax, here… I'll help you," Yamamoto offered his hand. He gripped Hayato's cock and started pumping it gently.

"Yamamoto…" Hayato rested his hands on the Japanese abs as he panted. What Yamamoto was doing was helping and he was able to relax more. He continued lowering himself 'til he couldn't take anymore. It wasn't balls deep but it was enough to bring pleasure for the two. He tried to lift himself up but Yamamoto held his hips, preventing him.

"Yamamoto gave Hayato a warm and gentle smile. "Just relax first, ok?" he could see that Hayato was really trying his best but if Hayato moves now, it would really hurt him.

"I'm fine, let go, idiot."

"But"

"I readied myself earlier so I'm fine already, let go," Hayato ordered and Yamamoto finally let go of his hips. "You're so gentle to me, really…" he whispered while lifting his hips, sliding Yamamoto's cock out up to the head. "You should at least punish me for what I've done— ahh!" he said before sinking down fast and hard, moaning sexily at the end.

"Oh my God, Hayato. You're so sexy," Yamamoto commented. His mouth was slightly opened as he watched the Italian bounce up and down on him. He watched as Hayato's body curved in a very sexy way every time his cock hits Hayato's prostate. "H-Hayato, I can't take this, shit," he said as he grabbed Hayato's hips.

"Hey— ah! I said I'll do it… ah!"

"I'm sorry, I can't just stay still," Yamamoto apologized before slamming Hayato's hips down as he thrust his own hips up, meeting Hayato's, hitting his prostate harder and deeper.

"Ahh— ahh! Yamamoto… ah!" Hayato couldn't stop his voice when Yamamoto's cock went deeper, his balls almost slapping Hayato's butt. "Ahh… nnh— ah!"

"H-Hey. Is that all you can do?" Yamamoto smirked. "Can't you take me deeper?"

"Ah—hahhh…" Hayato panted. He saw the different smile Yamamoto has and he gulped because of it._ Shit. _Yamamoto might not notice it but even the gentlest Yamamoto becomes a sadist at times like this… just like before. "Ahh— nahh— ahh!" but he couldn't say a thing because Yamamoto wouldn't stop moving their hips.

"Hayato, say my name when I thrust into you deeper. If you don't, I'll stop," Yamamoto threatened.

"Ahh… hahh… ahhh…" Hayato really couldn't stop himself from moaning. Yamamoto was already thrusting in him fast and hard and deep and he wondered how Yamamoto would go deeper in him. "Nn— AHH!" and Hayato swore he saw white. He arched his back sexily when the Japanese went deeper inside and he closed his eyes to ready himself for yet another harder and deeper thrust, only it didn't come. "H-Hey," he called as he looked at Yamamoto only to see the man smiling. _Oh shit. _He forgot to say his name. "Oi, hey, come on. Damn it, ah-ah" he cursed as he tried to move his own hips but Yamamoto stopped him.

"Say my name."

"Tsk." _He's so obsessed with his name. _"T-Takeshi…" Hayato whispered, blushing the darkest red as he said his name. "Aah!"

Yamamoto resumed his thrusting, but this time deeper and harder. The sight of Hayato saying his name was too much and the way he moans just makes him want to cum.

"More…"

Yamamoto thrust faster and he grabbed Hayato's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Ahh… haa— harder… ah!"

"Shit," Yamamoto hissed. Hayato was just so sexy.

"Can't… ah! Cumming… nghh…"

Yamamoto thrust faster and Hayato bounced wildly on top of him, making the thrusts harder as Hayato took him deeper. "Ahh!" he groaned at the sight when Hayato shoot that white stuff on his stomach and chest. He felt the Italian tightened and he thrust to the deepest he can, as he filled Hayato deeply inside.

"Ahh… ahh," Hayato panted when he received the warm stuff. "Yamamoto…" he whispered as he slumped down to hug Yamamoto. He felt Yamamoto cup his cheek and soon he received a warm kiss.

"I love you"

That made Hayato blush again and he looked away to hide it. He sat up to take Yamamoto out of him but the idiot held his hips, stopping him again. "If you're done, get out, damn it."

"No"

"Huh?"

"I'm not done yet"

"What?"

"Heh," Yamamoto smirked as he pushed Hayato down on bed with him on top.

"Uhm… pull out. It hurts…" Hayato said. His butt is sore and Yamamoto wouldn't pull out of him. Instead, he was pushed down and the rod inside him moved as he felt it getting big again.

"You said I should punish you a little," Yamamoto whispered sexily. "And you said 'more'… don't worry. I'll give you all," he continued with a smirk.

_Shit. _Hayato should have been careful with his words. "Nnh…" he whispered when Yamamoto started touching his limp cock. There's no way Yamamoto would stop now. He's already fully hard inside him again and all he could do was to submit himself to the Japanese. "P-Please be gentle."

* * *

><p>"Hayato, you okay?" Yamamoto asked with a smile as they made their way out of the hotel.<p>

Hayato frowned. His lower back hurts and it was hard for him to stand. He couldn't even walk properly and it pissed him off to see that Yamamoto was enjoying the situation they were in. He was able to walk because Yamamoto was helping; his arm rested on Yamamoto's shoulder while Yamamoto's was on his waist and Hayato could see the idiot smiling. It really annoyed the hell out of him. "You ask that now when you don't even care about me last night."

"But you told me to punish you," Yamamoto argued. "So I just suddenly lost control. It was your fault," he passed the blame to Hayato.

"But that doesn't give you the right to fuck me all night," Hayato shouted in a whisper. _And he was sick last night. So how come he's fine now?_ They stopped walking when they were outside to wait for a taxi. "And you were rough. My back is sore and it hurts. And you're still smiling like that," he complained.

Yamamoto stared at the sulking Italian, still with a smile. "I get it, I get it. I'm sorry, Hayato," he apologized with earnest. "I'm just so happy we're together again," he confessed honestly.

Hayato blushed at what was said. Just when will Yamamoto stop his smooth-talking? "B-Baka"

"Careful, herbivore"

"I'm sorry"

Gokudera turned his head after hearing those familiar voices. He was dumbfounded when he saw that his Juudaime was in the same situation as him. "J-Juudaime…" he called his boss who was now beside him.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna stared at the Storm but then he looked away after remembering what happened last night. "G-Good morning," he blushed.

"Good morning, Juudaime," Gokudera greeted back. He scratched the back of his head as a sweat rolled down his cheek.

"Yo, Tsuna, Hibari," Yamamoto greeted the two, breaking the awkward atmosphere.

Hibari stared at the two and smirked at their position. "I see he's sore," he told the herbivore.

"Yeah, haha," Yamamoto laughed his annoying laugh while scratching the back of his head. "We kinda overdid it last night. Tsuna is sore too, isn't he?"

"Hn," Hibari just smirked. "'Coz he was begging for more—"

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna covered Hibari's mouth with his palm. He had a really dark shade of pink on his cheeks because of what Hibari said.

"Ahaha," Yamamoto laughed again. "What a coincidence. Gokudera did the same. He even asked me to pu—ughh," he bragged but coughed when Hayato punched him.

"Bastard," Hayato growled. "Juudaime, you can go first," he said as he opened the taxi's door.

"N-No, it's fine. You can go first." Tsuna said, smiling at Hayato.

"If you say so. We'll be going now, Juudaime. Take care," Hayato said. "Hibari, take care of him," he told the Cloud Guardian with a glare before getting in the taxi, pulling Yamamoto with him. "I'm gonna kill you, bastard," he whispered to the idiot. But the idiot just laughed his idiotic laugh, much to Gokudera's annoyance.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yamamoto-san, thank you," Isabella thanked out of the blue. They were at the airport. They were a little too early for her flight. She's suddenly going back to Italy because her father misses her. And now that everything's back to normal, she doesn't feel the need to stay here. Besides, she has to move on. She really loves Hayato after all.<p>

"Haha, you helped me too, didn't you?" Yamamoto smiled.

"No, I'm really glad that you're here. I'm really glad that you came to Hayato's life," Isabella spoke seriously.

Hayato wasn't here with them. He's at the comfort room. Maybe that's why Isabella suddenly started this talk.

"You made Hayato realize that his life isn't some misfortune. You see, Hayato hates his very life…thinking that maybe, if only he hadn't been born, his mother wouldn't have to suffer like that. He might not say it to us but we know… his father knows… he thinks that his father blamed him for his mother's death but that isn't true. Everyone knows that it had nothing to do with him. He's stuck in thinking that his life was made to make others suffer and he hated it… but now that you're here… you were able to make him feel precious, that he's important… that he gives you happiness… You are the only one who was able to make him feel that way. I'm really thankful to you… you won't leave him, right? You'll stay with him 'til he stops hating his life, right?" Isabella asked, looking directly into Yamamoto's eyes.

"That's no good…" Yamamoto looked away. "It's not 'until'. I'll stay with him forever, no matter what."

Isabella was taken aback at the said words but she smiled anyway. Yamamoto is really good at words even though Hayato always says he's an idiot. "That's good then. I'll explain everything to them at Italy so you don't have to worry anymore."

Meanwhile…

_They really like talking about me, don't they? _"Tch" Hayato hissed. That was the first time he heard that. So they— including his father— know him more than he knows himself. Was he really that pessimistic? "Tch" Now what? He's feeling down.

"Hey," Hayato called the two.

"I'm going now, Hayato."

"Bye," Hayato said and he received a sudden hug from the girl.

"I didn't get the chance to punish that girl," Isabella said, referring to Aya.

"You don't have to," Hayato whispered as he hugged the lady back. "You did great."

"Really? Then don't forget about my birthday, okay?" Isabella said as she pulled away from the hug. "Bye," she bid her goodbye and so did the two.

"Hey… I heard you two talking about me," Gokudera whispered as soon as Isabella left.

Yamamoto was surprised at what was said and he smiled nervously. "I'm sorry…" he apologized but instead of a shout, he received a warm hug from the Italian. " I already told you before, didn't I? No one hates you… Nobody hated you," he smiled, hugging the Italian tighter.

* * *

><p>The Next Day (extra?)<p>

"So why are you here?" Hayato asked annoyed. Yamamoto suddenly came here in his room so early in the morning and started packing his things without his consent.

"I'm packing your things," Yamamoto smiled.

"That's fucking obvious," Hayato got more annoyed. "Why the hell are you doing that?" He asked more seriously.

"You're going to live in our house," Yamamoto answered as his smile grew wider.

"What?"

Yamamoto just continued smiling.

_Why the hell is he so happy? _"No, your father will notice."

"He knows already," Yamamoto informed the Italian.

"What?"

Yamamoto just smiled again.

"Since when?"

"Before you even knew it"

Gokudera was surprised at the action but he sighed. "You're an idiot, you know," he said as he sat beside Yamamoto.

"I know, thank you," Yamamoto thanked, pausing what he was doing to kiss Hayato on the forehead. "Good morning"

"Too late for that now…" Hayato complained. "Mornin'" he whispered.

"Yesterday…"

Yamamoto spoke in a serious tone which made Hayato look at him.

"When you told Isabella she did great, you were praising her, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You said that while hugging her and I got jealous. Praise me too"

"Tch." Hayato hissed again as he continued packing things. "What's so praising about you? Your talent in baseball again?"

"No… I've already heard that…" Yamamoto answered. "I want something only you can say."

"Like?"

"Like I'm good in sex or something," Yamamoto answered with a smile.

"What?" Gokudera stopped what he was doing again. Did Yamamoto's smooth-talking just evolve to perverted-talking? "Damn, I hate you."

Yamamoto smiled as he jumped to Hayato. Hayato fell on the floor with him on top and he hugged him. "Yeah, I love you too."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, that's it. Sorry if it's messed up. I'm not so good with words... thank you for reading and thanks for following and putting me and this story on your favorite's list :) thanks for the reviews :) <strong>


End file.
